On Streets of Gold
by AlleyHound
Summary: In a harsh winter, Dodger and Rita's lifelong friendship is changing, but while Dodger continues to fight with his past and Rita struggles with her estranged sister, it may be a bumpy ride. Elsewhere, there's a new member of the Foxworth family, and she brings with her a dangerous threat from one of the city's most notorious dog gangs. There's no doubt about it; trouble is brewing.
1. Winter Begins

The late afternoon foot-traffic became hurried- even more so than usual- as the skies over New York City darkened, making a threat of an imminent downpour. Her senses sharpening in response to the change in atmosphere, a slim, rather scruffy hound weaved through the many sets of legs, driven by a nagging hunger. Rita had been given the responsibility of providing sustenance to Fagin and the gang, something that was becoming a greater challenge as the city descended into winter. Strong winds and scattered downpours made it clear that the change in season was at hand. Not one to complain, Rita nonetheless had little enthusiasm for the wintry weather that was soon to come. Her thin coat and lack of body fat meant that she felt the cold right down to her bones and it took very little for her to become ill and lose weight. It was uncomfortable, sometimes frightening, and always a little embarrassing, and Rita had resolved to be prepared this winter, keeping herself well fed before the cold had a chance to get to her. That though, was easier said than done- opportunities had been rather thin on the ground over the past few days, and everyone was that bit hungrier than usual. Rita had managed to get her paws on small pieces of food, but nothing substantial enough to feed the whole gang. It was frustrating, but nothing she hadn't gotten through before. She wouldn't be going home without food for her family, it was as simple as that.

Several months had passed since the gang had gotten out from under the looming shadow of the menacing Sykes, and all in all, life was pretty sweet. Fagin was happier than he'd been in a long time- no longer needing to fear being ripped apart by killer dogs had that effect- and through the summer months the living had been easy. The days were spent running wild around the city, causing trouble, and just hanging out, at ease with the world. Rita knew, however, that they'd have to step up their game again soon.

After wandering for a long while, Rita was tempted to a cafe by the smells that wafted her way. While most of the customers were sitting inside out of the way of the cold wind, a couple were sitting outdoors under an umbrella. Rita watched from nearby, waiting for a sign that the diners were sufficiently engrossed for her to make her move. To her delight, the woman's hat was blown from her head, and she hurriedly left the table, followed by her partner who scrambled to help her retrieve it. With both diners distracted, it was a near perfect opportunity, and Rita rushed in to grab whatever of their lunch that she could. Her attempt to snatch the man's steak was made the more difficult by table cloth which was flapping around in the way of her face, preventing a quick swipe.

" _Oy_!" came a startled yell. The man had turned to see the dog up at the table, going for their meal. He ran over, shouting and waving his wife's hat.

Unable to get hold of the steak quickly enough, Rita made a hasty retreat, furious that she'd missed her chance. It had really been one of those days; a whole lot of near misses and nothing to show for her efforts. She hated to give up when the others had trusted her to find them something to eat, and walked off, trying to stay positive. Rita took the responsibility of bringing food home very seriously- certainly more than some of her companions seemed to, and did not want to face the shame of failing in her mission. She knew that no one else would mind all that much, it had been a tough few days after all, but it mattered to _her_. Rita had her pride after all.

For several more hours Rita searched without luck, and she became more and more frustrated, but as the sky was starting to darken, something finally caught her eye. A pizza delivery car was parked outside a house, the delivery man had- unwisely, left the door open as he'd gone up to the house with the family's pizzas. As quietly and quickly as possible, Rita went over to investigate. As the delivery man chatted at the doorway oblivious, Rita slipped into the car, and whilst carefully keeping out of sight, discovered an as yet undelivered pizza. She carefully picked the box up in her teeth and manoeuvred herself out of the car. The pizza deliverer turned around as he heard her get out, but by the time he ran over it was already too late. Even encumbered with a box of pizza, she was fast and agile. The man swore angrily.

It wasn't all that easy to run through the city with a large, awkward box to carry, but Rita was relieved and happy, and didn't mind one bit. Jumping between cars was all but impossible with such a cumbersome object in her jaws, so she resigned herself to taking the slower means of travel; walking through the streets and alleys. By this time it was quite late, and as she came out into the open air near the docks the cold was biting and the howling wind tugged at her fur. She wanted to get home, to rest after a long day. As her anticipation for the relative comfort of home grew, Rita felt an unnerving feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around, half expecting to have to fight to keep her prize, to see Dodger walking over from behind.

"Not just a pretty face, huh, Rita?" he said, eyeing the box that Rita held in her mouth. Even from the distance he could smell it; and was made all the more ravenous.

Rita dropped her prize to the ground and wagged her tail in greeting. "But of course you already knew that." she replied, smiling at him. There was no one she'd rather have sneak up behind her than her closest friend. "I take it you're out late after a busy day of flirting with every woman in the city?"

"Nah, what do ya take me for?" Dodger laughed, as Rita raised an eyebrow at him. "I've been 'round to see the kid. There's been a bit of drama over there, so who better to help?"

"Is Oliver all right?" Rita asked, concerned. In the months since they met the little cat, Oliver had never been far from Dodger's thoughts, and the mutt spent as much time with him as possible, despite how far removed their respective lives were. The bond between the two of them may have formed quickly, but it was strong. As much as he hated to talk about it, letting Oliver go had been a great wrench for Dodger and a part of him was still struggling to get over it. Rita had worried a lot about Dodger in the early days, but he seemed to be doing better.

"He's fine, there's just been a lot happenin'. You can come over with me tomorrow if you want, put your mind at rest. But don't worry about it, everything's fine."

Rita studied his face carefully; she knew that even if Dodger was worried about something that he'd do his best to make certain it was well hidden. Satisfied that Dodger was genuinely unconcerned, she picked up the box again and continued on her way, now walking alongside her friend.

"Ya know," Dodger said with a slight grin and a sudden gleam in his eyes, "We _could_ sit down somewhere together and have a little bite to eat, just the two of us."

Rita sighed, and put the box back down to respond. "Dodge, we've got to get back. I don't think it would go down well if we ate all the food."

"I dunno, I think some pizza would go down pretty well..."

"You know what I meant." She went to pick up the box, but found herself looking back to Dodger first. "How about tomorrow night?" she asked, feeling hopeful. Trust Dodger to choose an inappropriate time to make a move on her. "If you're not doing anything."

"Absitively yes, baby." Dodger replied with a characteristically cocky grin.

Dodger took a turn at carrying the box to give Rita a break, as it wasn't the easiest thing to hold comfortably in one's mouth. The two continued on their way, imagining that the others must surely be hungry, and wondering what was taking such a long time.

Tired from battling the wind and with damp fur from a fall of rain, Dodger and Rita finally arrived back at the old barge with dinner. Einstein, Tito and Francis had retreated to the shelter of the rickety boat a long time ago and had been waiting impatiently for their companions, and -more importantly- food. They met the newcomers with great enthusiasm and wide eyes.

"Woah, pizza! Nice job, Dodger man!" Tito bounced over, delighted to see that they had something substantial to eat; it had been a few days since the last time.

Einstein was chasing his tail in wild excitement, all the time chanting, "Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza!"

"Actually, dinner's brought to you today by my lovely assistant, Rita. I just helped carry it home." Dodger told them, thinking he probably shouldn't take all the credit this time. If he were to give a dramatic tale of his success every day, his stories would lose their impact.

The others looked slightly surprised and thanked Rita, or at least grunted out sounds that sounded somewhat like 'thank you'- they did after all have rather full mouths. No one was very much bothered by the question of who brought home the grub, they just cared that _someone_ did.

"Make sure you leave some for Fagin." Rita said, noticing that they were going through it all very quickly. Fagin didn't snack through the day in the same way the dogs did, so it was important that they kept him properly fed; besides, the kind-hearted man would use his scant funds to buy dog biscuits before he'd feed himself. Making sure to leave a sizeable helping for her master, Rita pulled off a piece for herself and sat beside Dodger. The pizza was cold, but still tasty. What was even better was to see everyone else enjoying it and knowing she'd done well. Tomorrow, the food run would be a burden on someone else's shoulders, and she could spend her afternoon tucked up in bed.

Over their much-welcomed meal, the gang happily chattered about the events of the day. Rita couldn't help but that Dodger failed to mention that he'd visited Oliver, and she found this curious; usually spending time with the cat was something that would be brought up, after all, everyone was always excited to hear how he was going. She decided not to think too much of it, and instead listened to Tito telling them about how he'd almost been swept away in the strong winds.

"That's a pity, maybe next time..." said Francis.

"Watcha mean Frankie?" Tito exclaimed angrily.

"I think you know what I mean, Tito."

"No chance of you ever blowing away though, huh Frankie!"

Francis puffed himself up, furious, "It's Francis, you insignificant and minuscule excuse for a canid!"

"Guys, cut it out, some of us are trying to eat!" Rita snapped. _Man, those two could be annoying._

Francis was in even more of a huff when he realised that Einstein had polished off his piece for him while he'd been preoccupied with his argument with Tito. However, the bulldog's petty woes were soon forgotten when Fagin came in through the door, sopping wet, but happy as always to see his canine friends. All five dogs leapt up to greet their master and give him a thorough licking. Fagin was thrilled to see the food that had been brought in, and tucked in as he offered dog biscuits to his canine friends. It seemed a fair exchange. Although things had obviously improved since Sykes' demise, Fagin was kept busy trying to provide for his furry family as much as possible, especially knowing that with winter on the way, life would soon be getting much tougher. He was optimistic though, much more so than he had been when Sykes was looming over him.

As the boys gathered around Fagin to listen to a story- a 'new' one which an ecstatic Einstein had found a few days ago, Rita retired to her bed. As the nights were starting to get chilly, she had added a ragged blanket in there for a bit of extra comfort and warmth. She enjoyed having her own space to get away to where she had a little bit of privacy, and her bed was just right. With one blanket for her to lie on and one draped over her back, it was cosy. The curtain that hung around her head blocked any wind or rain that came through the hole in the roof. She'd slept there ever since she was a pup, and it was her home within a home, the place where she was most comfortable. Her eyelids drooped as she listened to the story, only half paying attention. She found herself thinking more about what Dodger had said, and what he hadn't said. _What was it that was going on with Oliver? If nothing was wrong, why hadn't told the rest of the gang?_ Rita found Dodger extremely frustrating at times; he was never one to give away any more than he wanted to. While Rita understood and saw through Dodger better than most, even she often struggled to read him a lot of the time. She was looking forward to spending time with him the next day; it had been a while since the two of them had spent quality time together alone. In the time they had known each other, Rita had come to love Dodger deeply as a friend or even more- though she had no intention of admitting to the latter, it wouldn't be worth the risk of damaging their friendship. She was at her happiest by his side, and the thought of being with him warmed her more than any blanket ever could. Having Dodger beside her and to herself for an evening would surely keep her spirits running high.

As Fagin finished the chapter, Dodger headed to bed. Tito and Einstein had fallen asleep on Fagin's lap and Francis at his feet. Rita smiled as she looked over to see the others had settled down for the night, and then curled up herself. It all seemed pretty peaceful. Nightmares of Roscoe and DeSoto had haunted them all in the past months, all except for Dodger; if he _did_ suffer from frightening dreams he never showed it. Rita had often been disturbed by the tossing and turning of her companions as they slept, and had her fair share of nightmares herself. Now, everyone was settled, apparently at ease with the world and recovered from what had been a terrible scare, even if it had been something of an exciting adventure. There was no doubt that the coming months would be tough, but the worst of their troubles were behind them, and the future they could take on together. With a glance over to Dodger, who caught her eye with his usual self-satisfied smirk, Rita lay down her head and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The New Foxworth

To the relief of everyone, the weather a lot calmer when Fagin and his dogs headed out the next day. It was still rather chilly, but at least Tito would not have to worry about being swept away in a gust of wind. Rita was hopeful that she'd finally find out from Dodger what was going on at the Foxworths', and even better, she'd be able to see Oliver again, for it had been a fair while since she'd last paid him a visit. The thought of spending an afternoon in their lovely warm house was admittedly an inviting one too.

While the others went off in different directions to search the city for food and treasures, Rita kept close to Dodger, making sure he didn't slip away as he so frequently did. On this occasion, though, he was enjoying having an accomplice. As the two most successful pick-pockets in the gang, Dodger and Rita made an effective team and soon managed to score a couple of wallets between them. As always, Dodger was more than happy to show off for Rita's benefit and made sure she watched his every slick move.

After hiding their loot in a safe spot to collect later, the two dogs headed off to the Foxworths', making their way through the crowded streets and using the tops of cars to get around on.  
They approached the side of the house where Jenny's room was situated and barked until Oliver appeared at the window. It was much easier to get him to let them in when they wanted to visit rather than sneak in as they'd done the first time they came to the grand house. Even from down below Rita could tell that the cat had grown up considerably since she'd last seen him. Since the incident with Sykes she'd only seen him twice, though Dodger had visited far more frequently. They waited for Oliver to reappear downstairs and open the window to the sitting room (the latch was rather stiff with all the cold weather and Oliver had to work to make it budge). Rita thought it a shame that she hadn't been around with Dodger more, she cared a lot for Oliver and was keen to see how he was doing. Preoccupied though she was in collecting for Fagin, the little kid was still important to her.

"Come on in, guys," Oliver said, puffing as he finally opened the window. He grinned broadly at his friends.

As Rita climbed in after Dodger, she noticed a small, apparently feline figure dart behind a bookcase and out of sight. Before Rita could look to see whom or what the little creature was, she found herself being met enthusiastically by Oliver, who rubbed himself against her legs in greeting. He had indeed grown considerably, becoming quite chunky and his features were rather more adult, though he still had a look of kitten about him.

"It's good to see you kid, how are you?" she asked, giving him a friendly nuzzle. She hesitated slightly. "Who's your friend?"

"She's what's been goin' on around here- some of it anyway." Dodger replied on Oliver's behalf.

Oliver looked over his shoulder to the place where the other cat had disappeared to. She came out again, briefly peering at the visitors, and then scurried out of the door.

"Her name's Evie, she's been here a few weeks now. Jenny's dad found her on his way home from work one day, she was awfully thin and sick."

"Not too keen on strangers, huh?" Rita asked.

"Just dogs, she doesn't like dogs at all. It's kind of a problem with Georgette around." Oliver explained, "Evie says that she had some bad experiences with dogs when she was out on the streets, and now she's just scared."

Dodger added for Rita's benefit, "She got unlucky and fell in with the wrong crowd; it sounds like she's been crossin' Flint an' his gang."

"Oh." Rita sighed. Realising this could be trouble, she moved her gaze from the doorway from which Evie had left the room to give Dodger a worried look.

"She's all right," Dodger shrugged, unconcerned. "She's not gonna come to any trouble while she's here, and I don't reckon she'll be going anywhere after what she's been through."

"I want to help her not be so scared of dogs, I mean, Georgette's not always the nicest person in the world, but she's not going to hurt her." Oliver said. "I want Evie to feel at home here, and that means even with Georgette around."

Dodger looked over to Rita. "I thought we might be able to help out a bit, show the kid we're not all bad. I didn't mention it to anyone else 'cause I didn't imagine she'd appreciate five dogs all at once, including one about the size of a small horse."

"I'm happy to help if I can," Rita said, and then turned to Oliver. "You're gonna want to take it slow though, if we rush her it might just make it worse. She looks in a pretty bad way."

"Yeah, she seems to be happier when no one's paying much attention to her," said Oliver, "She met Dodger yesterday though, and that went pretty well I guess. Maybe you could come and meet her now, she won't have gone far."

The two dogs followed Oliver, and found that the new cat was sitting in the hallway by herself. She was pale cream in colour, with blue grey points and silky fur. Her figure was slight, and she had the distinct appearance of someone who had not been eating well. She eyed the visitors suspiciously, particularly Rita, whom she'd never met.

"Hey Evie," Oliver greeted her, "You remember Dodger from yesterday, right? And this is Rita," Oliver motioned toward the leggy hound who, though curious, was trying to avoid staring at the young cat as she didn't want her to feel threatened. "She's a friend of mine too, completely safe."

Evie stiffened, but didn't back away. 'Completely safe' was a bit a stretch for any dog as far as she was concerned. "Pleased to meet you," she said nervously, looking up at Rita.

Rita crouched slightly, making herself look smaller, and greeted the cat. "It's good to meet you too," she said gently. "If you're a friend of Oliver's, you're a friend of mine."

Evie smiled shyly, but still couldn't relax.

"We're gonna go hang out downstairs, if you want to come and join us, you can." Oliver told her. He figured that giving Evie a bit of space would be the best move for the time being.

Dodger and Rita followed Oliver down into the lounge, leaving Evie to come down if and when she felt brave enough, and settled on the large, comfortable couches. They figured it was best not to force anything onto Evie, and to make use of the opportunity to catch up.

Oliver, as always, was thrilled to have his 'brother' around to hang out with, and had a great time play wrestling with Dodger. He did have a slight suspicion though that Dodger may have been letting him win a lot of the time, but it was all good fun.

Rita stretched out on the couch, watching them. There was something special about seeing Dodger show his soft side around Oliver; it wasn't a part of him that he very often let anyone see. She smiled as she watched, and found herself thinking about just how good meeting Oliver had been for her friend. He looked so comfortable in this new role, and happy. It was hard not to imagine what might have been; the courageous little cat would have been a very welcome addition to the gang, where he might have been more of an influence on the hard-guy terrier. But, Rita supposed, things just turned out the way that was best- Oliver was happiest here, and that was what mattered most of all. She hoped that the bond he shared with Dodger could survive, even if they were apart… it was hard to imagine how much it would hurt the mutt if it wasn't to be.

The trio were startled by a shrieking exclamation from the doorway; Georgette was horrified to walk in to find that she and Oliver had guests.

"Ugh... as if it's not bad enough that I've got to put up with a second 'cute little kitty', I can't even relax in my own lounge room without being bombarded by mutts who smell like they bathe in sewer water. Really Oliver, you could have warned me!" she snapped angrily.

"So you've missed me then, Champ?" Dodger smiled at her.

"You can relax Georgette; I wiped my paws on the way in." Rita laughed.

Georgette was not impressed in the slightest and made to walk off in a huff. She stopped herself to quickly make certain of something of the utmost importance. "When you came in, you weren't seen by anyone?" she asked in a hushed, almost panicked tone.

Rita shook her head, and Georgette hurried out of the room.

"Georgette's a bit sensitive right now with the new arrival and everything." Oliver explained, "She doesn't want it to get out that we have anything to do with street dogs; apparently the damage it would do to her reputation would be 'the last straw'."

Dodger laughed. "We wouldn't dream of harming the champ's rep."

"Guess she'll just have to be extra nice to us to make sure." Rita grinned. "Don't worry kid, we can do subtle," she winked at the young cat.

"Thanks guys, the last thing I want is to have Georgette in an even worse mood." Oliver stretched out on the couch and flopped down on to his stomach.

"So kid, what else has been going on here?" Rita asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We found out the other day that Jenny's mom is having a new baby. Jenny's excited, but she's also worried that her parents will have even less time for her when the baby comes along."

Rita's eyes widened in surprise. "A baby! That really is big news. Jenny's lucky to have you around, it's gotta be a big adjustment for her," she said to Oliver.

"Yeah, Jenny will always have me to look after her." Oliver said proudly.

"You're gonna have your paws full, kid, lookin' after all the women in the house." Dodger winked at Oliver.

Rita suddenly realised just how late it was getting. "Isn't Jenny going to be home soon?"

Oliver shook his head. "Nope, they've all gone out to visit friends. I guess they want to share the good news. You can stay here as long as you like."

With no real need to rush off home, Rita stretched out and made herself right at home. Why not make the most of the warm and comfortable lounge room while she could? Oliver and Dodger were soon sparring again, before the little cat made a dash over to the piano to show his friends the contributions he'd been making to Jenny's playing. Soon enough, the dogs were howling along and laughing.

Peering around the door frame, Evie watched with great curiosity. Oliver was clearly not remotely fearful, in fact, he seemed to love the company of those scruffy dogs. Not feeling brave enough to move any closer to the action, she found herself smiling slightly nonetheless. Whatever Oliver was, he was nothing like any other cat she had ever known.

By the time Dodger and Rita left the Foxworths' it was early evening and the air was becoming ever colder. Rita shivered slightly as she stepped outside, quickly wishing she was curled up back on the comfortable- and no doubt expensive- furniture indoors.

Dodger sidled up to her, an excited gleam in his eye. "You still up for hangin' out tonight?"

Rita had forgotten about Dodger's suggestion the night before, but was pleased that he hadn't. "Sure. You're supplying dinner, right?" she replied, looking over her shoulder as she started to walk away, back to the hiding place where they'd left the wallets they'd stolen earlier.

Dodger caught up with Rita, and the two headed into the city, keeping an eye out for any opportunities to make a decent meal. Once they got moving the cool air was actually quite pleasant and gave the two energy to move around the city at high speed; skimming over the tops of cars with ease. It was fun; of all the gang, they were the two most adept at this unique method of locomotion, and once they got going, they almost seemed to fly through the city. Exhilarated, they egged one another on, and put on quite the show for passing pets out for late afternoon walks. The pet life was something neither Dodger nor Rita could imagine; they were free and proud, and that was the way they liked it.

The pair scoured the alleyways, tipping over trash cans and digging through rubbish. It wasn't too long before Dodger came across something appetizing. "So Rita, chicken sound good to you?" he asked, pulling out a half-eaten cooked chicken. It was long since cold; no thanks to the chill in the air, but the scent was awfully inviting all the same.

Rita licked her lips hungrily and rushed over to join Dodger. They found themselves a quiet spot, out of the way enough so that they wouldn't be disturbed, and started tucking in. As they enjoyed their meal, the two talked together, freely as they didn't often get the chance to. Usually there was at least one of the others around, which was fine, but at the same time it felt good to be one-on-one for a change. Both were relaxed and happy, able to laugh together and just take pleasure in one another's company.

As they talked, Rita noticed that Dodger let his mask slip a little, not needing to put on a show as it was just the two of them. He became very natural around her, the usual smug tone fading as the barriers went down, and Rita loved it. It had always been a very rare occurrence for Dodger to show his softer side, but since meeting Oliver, that seemed to be gradually changing. He even talked to her about the kid; something that was a bit of a tender area. Dodger was gradually getting over the hurt of the perceived rejection, and admittedly it felt good to be able to share his feelings with Rita. She'd felt his loss to the gang as well, having very quickly developed maternal feelings towards Oliver, and seemed to understand how much Dodger missed him.

With the cold chicken polished off, Dodger leapt up into a play bow, daring Rita to come and chase him. Unable to resist, Rita crouched, ready to jump at him.

"Come on, Rit. Think ya can handle The Dodge?" he teased, and he ran off into the busy streets with Rita close behind.

The two ran and played in the cold evening air, revelling in the sense of freedom and one another's company. As they came close to the docks, the two clashed and fell to the ground, growling playfully and grappling at each other with their teeth and claws. It was fast and furious, and an onlooker might easily have thought they'd stumbled onto a vicious dogfight, but it was all for show and play.

Exhausted, Rita finally admitted defeat. "Okay Dodgie-baby, you win this time," she panted, falling against him.

Dodger moved in close to Rita, feeling the warmth of her breath as his muzzle gently brushed up against hers, their mouths almost touching. It felt nice… it felt wonderful. Realising that he'd gotten too caught up in the moment, he quickly moved back, feeling strangely awkward.

Rita looked at him, curious, almost certain she'd just seen him look at her in a way that she'd never seen him do before. There was a softness there, different to the playful smarminess with which he usually eyed her, but somehow there was also a great intensity behind his gaze. Was it a look of deep affection- love even? But then, he'd hastily withdrawn, as if fearful of what was happening. It was almost as if he was holding back from something more, but Rita simply told herself that she'd imagined it. All the same, she felt her heartbeat quicken with some sort of pleasurable exhilaration.

Dodger nudged his head against hers. He'd almost gone too far, and he knew that she'd picked up on it. However he felt about Rita, he couldn't just go blundering in without thinking; she was his friend, and he really wasn't a romantic commitment kind of guy. "Come on," he said, "we'd better get back."

"I've really enjoyed this, Dodge, thank you." Rita said, and then walked over to pick up the wallet that had been dropped a short way away on the ground when they'd started to rough-house. She walked close to Dodger as they continued home.

"No problem, we should do it again sometime," Dodger grinned and added, "and then I can beat you all over again."

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Rita scoffed, nipping his ear. "You better watch out, mutt, because I one of these days I am really gonna kick your tail."


	3. The Cold Sets In

"This girl was hot, musta been some sorta pointer or setter- the set of legs on her were somethin' else. I tell ya, Rit, _you_ would've been turned on!"

Rita rolled her eyes at Dodger. He'd been giving her a lot of this, and seemed to be failing to pick up on what she thought was a very obvious lack of interest.

"So I took her up behind the old tyre factory…" Dodger continued.

"Dodgie-baby," Rita cut across, having heard quite enough. "Honey, I know you're proud of yourself and all that, but I really don't need to hear the details of your love life- you can just leave it to my imagination. Whatever you've been doing, _whoever_ you've been doing, I really don't want have any desire to hear about it. At all. You're obviously having a good time, and I'm happy for you, but just quit it, okay?"

Unperturbed, Dodger gave Rita a smug grin. He'd achieved what he'd wanted to, and could now dial back the stories. "I didn't take ya for a prude, babe?"

"I have my limits," Rita said curtly. "Go find Tito, you know he'd be impressed."

Dodger had spent a good deal of the days following busying himself with seeking out encounters with attractive women wherever he might find them, hoping to put out a strong message of his promiscuity. It was all for Rita's benefit. Dodger suspected that she'd sensed his coming close to kissing her, and subsequently he'd made it his mission to ensure she didn't think anything of it. He made a point of telling her of every woman he'd been with since then for good measure, though he'd have to take it down a notch now that she'd made it quite clear that she'd had enough of hearing sordid details of his love life. Dodger couldn't stop thinking about Rita- even while he romanced beautiful strangers, and found himself at a loss as to how to make sense of the feelings he had for her. He was attracted to her; always had been, and of course he deeply cared for her- they'd been friends since they were pups after all, but something had shifted in him and it had thrown him for a loop. It had been something that had been building up for weeks, a desire to be closer to her. He'd have to get a grip on himself else make a mess of a relationship that was perfectly fine the way it was. All the same, a nagging thought lingered… just how good it might be if they _did_ take their friendship further. They were great together already, but could they be even better?

Satisfied that he'd sent out a clear message to Rita of his intentions, or lack thereof, Dodger was content to slip back into happily hanging around by her side. She was smart enough to keep him on his toes, and it made their time together fun for him. "All right, all right!" Dodger said, giving himself a casual scratch behind the ear, "I'm hearin' ya loud and clear. Work before pleasure an' all that. So you wanna get some work done before it gets too cold?"

"That sounds a bright idea- those clouds don't give me a good feeling," Rita said, looking up to the skies, which were ominously grey. "Better to get something done before it's pouring down."

After gathering a few bits and bobs to take back to Fagin, they slipped away from the others to pay another visit to Oliver and his new friend. It was a horrible day, and both dogs were wet to the bone from the almost constant downpour of rain. Already the cold was biting, and Rita had a nasty feeling that this winter would be a tough one, but it was hard to worry too much when she had Dodger by her side. He made the hardships of life on the streets seem easy, and it was catching. They slid across the wet top of a bus, and Dodger laughed as Rita tossed the soaked fur from her face. "Sure you can see, beautiful?" the mutt shouted over the sound of the rain, the laugh still on his face. He jumped quickly out of the way as Rita kicked a puddle of water to splash him.

Dodger found himself glancing over to watch Rita as she ran over the traffic. Even in a wet and slippery environment she moved with such grace, and she barely even looked where she was going, confident as she was in her own connection with the city's heartbeat. Dodger didn't know anyone else who could move quite like that- sometimes it almost took his breath away to watch her.

Both dogs were panting happily when they set down on the pavement by the Foxworth house, and laughed as they shook water from their coats over one another. Dodger always timed his visits to the kid for the middle of the day, when Jenny would be at school and Winston would be running errands. The only person around to interfere would be Georgette, and Dodger was not particularly bothered by her protests. This time, the timid young Evie didn't run as the visitors arrived but sat, with a look of discomfort, waiting to greet them. She glanced nervously at Oliver as the window was opened, and found the fur on her shoulders raise in spite of all the reassurance her friend had given her. Friendly or not, Dodger and Rita were still dogs big enough that they could do her a lot of damage if they were to turn on her. Only a fool would not be wary.

"Hiya, kid," Dodger said with a wag of his tail. Smooth in his movements as always, he came on through the window went to Oliver's side, barely even offering Evie a glance- it wasn't her that he was interested in. The little orange cat's eagerness to see Dodger shone through in his eyes, and it was something that he never tired of. "Just a quick visit today, we've still gotta bring back more food before the cold really sets in."

"That's fine. Just mind you don't drip everywhere, or Winston will go nuts," Oliver said, foreseeing the floor getting slippery with water droplets.

"Sorry, Ollie, we shook most of it out before coming in," Rita smiled gently, "We'll try not to spread it all around," she turned to the other cat who was sitting as if ready to leap up and run from the room at any moment, "You're looking well, Evie. Stayin' warm and dry, hon?"

Evie cowered under the hound's gaze, immediately feeling threatened. Her eyes pointedly on her own paws, she finally nodded stiffly and managed a small smile. "Yes, thank you. I've been curled up by the fire all morning."

His friend's words gave Oliver an idea, and he brought the dogs through to the sitting room so they could enjoy the heat of the fire and dry off a bit. They sat and talked for a while, though it soon became too much for young Evie and she left Oliver to it. Oliver looked after her, disappointed at the slow progress, but Dodger quickly brought his attention back with an ever so slightly embellished tale of a recent escapade. Soon though, Dodger and Rita had to return to work and the damp, dark afternoon. If the gang was to remain warm and fed, they'd have to keep moving.

* * *

The days grew gradually colder, and Rita began to feel herself struggling. With so much energy being put into keeping warm, she began to lose weight, and suffered from almost constant hunger pains. She wasn't the only one either, poor old Einstein took a great deal of food to keep well, and in the harsh winter, there simply wasn't a great deal of food around. Rita was often left wishing she could do more for the friends that she loved, especially as Fagin was ill at the moment and in need of extra care. She took comfort in Dodger's reassurance that things would soon get better; it would not be long before the swarms of Christmas shoppers would reach their peak and the opportunities for stealing from overwhelmed and stressed folk would skyrocket.

Despite the difficulties in getting by, Dodger still rarely gave any impression of getting down; even in tough times he seemed to sail through effortlessly. How much of it was a true indication of how he was feeling and how much was the show he put on was a mystery to everyone, though Rita suspected that he was hungrier than he let on. Dodger was happy to throw himself into work; he had a family depending on him and his job as the gang's leader was to get them all through the tough times. It was also a good distraction from any thoughts he might have otherwise dwelled on about his changing relationship with Rita. He had by now decided that his almost kissing her was simply down to having not been with a woman for a good few days. Nothing significant at all. The solution, therefore, was to keep himself busy in the romance department so there would be no need for his mind to wander Rita's way. It didn't quite explain why he still kept finding himself gazing at her, but for now it would be reasoning enough.

While every day was a struggle, Rita looked forward to coming back home in the evenings, and would seek out Dodger's company whenever she could. Relieved that he'd stopped sharing with her stories of his womanising ways, Rita loved being around him, and they often talked together long into the night while everyone else slept. He understood her, better than anyone else ever had, and he had an uncanny ability to make her smile when life threatened to get on top of her. On this night, however, Dodger hadn't returned home.

Rita lay in bed, shivering more than usual as she'd donated her usual blanket to a poorly Fagin. The wind was howling, and the boat rocked constantly, making the hound feel quite ill. Every now and then a great thunderclap would shake the barge, and a terrified Einstein would resume cowering. The old dog had always had a phobia of thunderstorms; in fact it was in his desperation to find an escape from a mighty storm that he first encountered Fagin all those years ago. For Einstein, his master was his security blanket, and it was Fagin whom he'd go to first when the weather became frightening. Rain coming through the ceiling meant that the floor was damp, and a smell of wet dog hung in the air. Rita barely noticed the wet, nor the intermittent whimperings of Einstein. Instead, she found herself thinking about Dodger's strange behaviour recently, all since that night out they'd enjoyed together. Something about the way he'd looked at her that night played on her mind, a tenderness he'd always been reluctant to show. Perhaps Dodger had noticed the shift in himself and that was the reason behind his exaggerated promiscuity… but then after a few days of that nonsense he had been seeking out Rita's company almost constantly. It was definitely odd. Maybe she was overthinking it, but Rita certainly felt like something was different between them. Whatever might be going on, there was no one she could really talk to about it; Rita had never bothered herself to make close friends outside of the gang as usually she had no need to. It was a tough world for a street dog, and Rita had many acquaintances who'd simply vanished, eventually presumed dead. Getting too emotionally involved with a lot of people when life was so hard would only bring more misery than it was worth, and Rita was quite content to limit her close relationships to the gang and a couple of her relatives. There was no bringing this one up with the guys though, the chance of their interference in the name of 'helping' was too great. The only other person she could go to was her litter sister, but Willow had always hated Dodger with a passion so could hardly be expected to give anything remotely close to useful advice. Rita tried to block it all from her mind so she could get some sleep, but only to be startled by Einstein flinging his substantial and shivering bulk at her.

"Wha-? Einstein!" Rita exclaimed, taken by surprised and expecting that she'd be feeling a bruise the next day. "Cool it, the thunder won't hurt you. It's just noise- I've told you that a hundred times!" She sympathised with Einstein and his deep-seated fear, but it was late and she was exhausted.

The Great Dane shook with fear and cold, and his ears drooped miserably. "I'm sorry, Rita, I can't help it. The noise makes me feel all wrong inside, like something bad's going to happen," Einstein whimpered. "I don't want to bug Fagin too much, 'cause he's sick."

Rita softened a little, realising that being over-tired had led her to being unnecessarily harsh. Einstein couldn't help it, and she knew that. "You don't have to be sorry, Einy," she said, more gently. "If it makes you feel better, you can lie with me."

It wasn't terribly comfortable for Rita to have a dog of Einstein's size almost climbing right on top of her every time a rumble of thunder shook the barge, but still she patiently allowed him to fall asleep pressed tightly against her. The was no room for Einstein in Rita's poor-dog's canopy bed, so he lay alongside, partially draped over her forequarters. Eventually, the thunder subsided, leaving only the sounds of rain and howling winds. Feeling safe and secure, Einstein drifted off to sleep.

The noise of the storm gradually became less fierce, and Dodger finally made an appearance. He'd taken shelter nearby throughout the worst of the wild weather, and had seen an opportunity to return home. His wiry fur was soaked, and his red bandanna was completely sodden. Dodger shook himself as he came down onto the floor, making sure not to splash water onto his companions.

"Ah," said Francis, "and so our fine leader emerges from the deluge! I was just beginning to grow concerned."

"Yeah, where ya been, man?" Tito piped up, poking his head up over Francis' side. "I thought you got washed away!"

Dodger smirked. "Nah! Who's dumb enough to go runnin' around in a storm like that? Thought you guys would be fine without me, so I lay low for a while," he said. "Einstein okay?" he asked, noticing that the usually clingy dog had left his master to sleep in peace.

"He's fine, Dodge," Rita said, lifting her head. "He kicked up the usual fuss, but he's sleeping now." She gave a wide yawn, exposing her sharp teeth. "Probably got the right idea; I'm beat."

It had been a hard and tiring day, and Dodger too was more than ready to catch some shut-eye. He settled down in his bed, having positioned his umbrella so that he was well covered in case a new leak started in the roof while he slept. After being on his paws all day, settling down into his squashy bed felt simply wonderful. It wasn't a lot that they had, but it was still a cosier home than most street dogs had.

Rita closed her eyes, listening to the steady fall of rain and the sounds of her friends getting comfortable for the night. Even after a little while, Dodger was still tossing and turning.

"Can't sleep, Dodgie-baby?" Rita cooed.

"Just thinking, that's all. Fagin's pretty rough right now, we need to switch our focus to bringin' food home, and nothing else," Dodger spoke with his voice muffled by a cushion.

"Makes sense, he's not really up to going out to pawn stuff off." Rita yawned. It really dampened everyone's spirits when Fagin was unwell, and the steady fall of rain falling through the holes in the roof did nothing to lift the mood.

"Poor old fellow," Francis murmured sleepily, careful not to dislodge Tito from his cosy position wrapped in his loose jowl, "if we can at least keep him warm, surely he will soon be on the mend."

"I hope so," Rita sighed. Einstein had rolled away from her a little, so she curled up, trying to hold onto her body heat. No matter what she did, though, found herself violently shivering all the same.

Slowly, most of the gang drifted off to sleep, but Rita lay there for several more hours, unable to relax as she simply couldn't get herself comfortable. Even Einstein, panicked though he was, finally began snoring- probably exhausted from his frantic pacing round and round the barge. Rita, meanwhile, still couldn't get Dodger out of her mind… how wonderful it must feel to snuggle up beside him, his body pressed up against hers, to have him kiss her goodnight. At least she was free to imagine, and as long as she kept it to herself no one could trample over her hopes and fantasies. Though she'd never allowed herself to examine the idea too closely- it wasn't as if anything would ever happen anyway- Rita wondered what it might be like to intimate with Dodger, not just the friend she'd always been to him. In all honesty, it would surprise her if he was to ever take _anyone_ to be his mate, such commitment just wasn't his style. She herself hadn't actually ever had a great desire to have a long-term committed mate, but she'd always seen Dodger differently. Rita had always credited him with showing her the way to a life worth living, and knew it was very likely that had she not met him, she would never have survived puppyhood. Dodger had seen Rita at her lowest and helped her through, and likewise she'd stood by him in his own darkest hour. The harsh life faced by a dog in the big city led to these unbreakable bonds forged in times of adversity. At least, Rita thought, the two of them shared the strongest of friendships, and that was worth far more than anything else. Rita curled up tighter, her own body the only thing she had to block out the chill. It was to be a long, cold and miserable night, but it was something she'd have to get used to- winter was only just beginning.


	4. Getting Closer

As they reached mid-December, neither Dodger nor Rita managed to find the time to visit Oliver and his new friend. The wintery weather was really starting to take hold, and finding enough food to keep everyone sustained was becoming more and more of a struggle. Dodger's infectious energy helped keep Rita going strong and remaining positive, but it was getting ever harder. The pressure was on, and bickering flared up within the gang at the drop of a hat as stress put everyone on edge.

For the most part, the gang split up to work individually or in pairs when the conditions were bad, and on this occasion Rita had teamed up with Einstein to find a meal. As Einstein was ageing, he often felt quite stiff in the cold air, but was almost always cheerful despite this, and made a very pleasant companion. Of all the gang, he was the least disposed to picking fights when times were tough, and he always threw himself whole-heartedly into helping Fagin. Einstein had never been the most accomplished of pickpockets; he wasn't really built for such precise work that required a great deal of stealth. Though he sometimes came as a hindrance to her own stealthy operations, Rita was always glad to have the lumbering Great Dane by her side. While Rita was occupied by the delicate operation of thieving from unsuspecting passers-by, in this case a group of disorientated tourists, Einstein snuffled around in the background, going through trashcans and trying to remain relatively inconspicuous. Remaining inconspicuous was not a strong point of Einstein's, but he made a valiant, if futile, effort all the same.

As Einstein searched, his attention was caught by the appearance of a cat a short distance away. His eyes lit up as he recognised the familiar figure, who was wandering around in a disoriented manner.

"Oliver?" Einstein barked, causing the cat to jump in surprise.

Hearing her friend's exclamation, Rita spun around, and was stunned to see Oliver bounding over.

"What are you doing out here, kid?" she asked, eyes wide. He was a pet, and had no real business facing the bustling city alone- he lacked the necessary street smarts.

Einstein gleefully bounded over to Oliver and invited him to jump up onto his back.

"Oh, I've just come out for a wander while Jenny's at school," Oliver replied, grinning as he sat on Einstein's shoulders. Looking at his two friends, he was startled to see how thin they were both looking, and had to stop himself from staring. "I've made sure I remember the way home though."

Rita relaxed a little, though remained uneasy, "You've been doing this a lot?"

"Yeah, every now and then. I've not got lost yet!"

Rita sighed with a reluctant smile; clearly Dodger's recklessness was rubbing off on his 'little brother'. If Oliver was going to act like some part-time street cat, then perhaps they'd better find the time to bring him up to speed with the skills he'd need to get by… it would have been so much easier if he'd stayed on with the gang! Rita felt the urge to ask Oliver how Evie was, but figured it was probably best not to bring her up while Einstein was around, lest the large and lovable goofball decide to pay her an unwelcome visit.

Einstein was thrilled to see the young cat, who was rather heavier to carry on his back than when they'd last attempted it. Still, it was easy enough for a dog as large as he, and he had no hesitation in taking up his role as provider of piggy-back rides. "You want a lift home, kid?" he asked, already setting off at a jaunty trot, the question was clearly rhetorical.

"Einy! It's this way!" Rita called, giving her head a shake towards the direction of the Foxworth home. She felt something cold on her muzzle, and looked up to see first snowflakes of the season begin to fall.

Oliver stared upwards in wonderment and opened his mouth to catch the flakes on his tongue. He was almost dislodged from his perch atop Einstein's shoulders as the dog flung his head back enthusiastically to follow Oliver's lead.

Seeing Oliver so happy and full of curiosity for the world around him brought a smile to Rita's face, and she watched as he and Einstein enjoyed the snowfall for a few moments, before moving on with a shiver. "Hey, we'd better get movin', I'm freezing my tail off here."

The three of them approached the Foxworths' grand residence, and Oliver found himself feeling uneasy, wondering how he was going to prevent Evie from getting the fright of her life when the enormous Einstein bounced into her home.

"You want to go in ahead and make sure all's clear?" Rita asked, sensing Oliver's apprehension.

Einstein crouched slightly so that Oliver could dismount- it was an awfully long way down, and the cat bounded into the house through the recently installed cat flap. He was very relieved to have the opportunity to give Evie a warning before having her personal space bombarded, and appreciated Rita's quick thinking and consideration.

Oliver found Evie stretched out on the sofa, watching the snowfall through the window. "You might want to find a quiet place to hide out for a little while, I've brought a couple of friends home."

Evie felt rather alarmed… this sounded like Oliver had strangers with him. She wrinkled her nose slightly in displeasure.

"Rita's here, you know her- but Einstein's with her, and he's maybe a little bit too big for your liking." Oliver explained.

"Bigger than Rita?" Evie asked, horrified. She'd met big dogs before, and the encounters had not been remotely happy ones.

"Yeah, just a lot. Why don't you hang out in the kitchen for a bit? You can have a bite to eat while we're in Jenny's room."

Evie nodded and hurried off, making a bee-line for the highest, most inconspicuous hiding place that she could possibly find.

Oliver let the two dogs in through the front door, and they were instantly hit by a wonderful warmth that filled the Foxworth household. It was quite a shock, albeit a nice one, to be somewhere so well-heated and comfortable.

Oliver excitedly showed Einstein his new scratching post, complete with hanging toys for the ultimate in feline amusement. Rita lay down on Jenny's bed and happily watched the two of them. Feeling so cosy after many nights of difficult sleep due to the constant bitter cold, she relaxed completely. Very soon, she could no longer keep her eyes open.

Several hours passed before Rita woke; as she lifted her head and realized where she was she felt very embarrassed. She looked around the room, bleary eyed, and saw that Oliver and Einstein had gone elsewhere. She stretched out, yawning, and slowly got up. Tentatively, she crept out of Jenny's room, not knowing if she might run into Winston, who was never really all that keen on having a load of dirty dogs in the house he spends so many hours keeping immaculate. Rita passed young Evie in the hallway, who happily greeted her, but kept looking cautiously behind the hound to make sure that the apparently massive stranger wasn't nearby. Rita was impressed by how well the little cat was coming along, it seemed that Oliver was really getting somewhere with her.

As it turned out, Winston had gone out a short while ago to shop for groceries, and in his absence, Einstein and Oliver were enjoying the full run of the house. Rita joined them, but glanced to a grand clock in the corner of the room, and realised that it was getting late; most of the afternoon was gone. She was furious with herself for dropping off to sleep in the middle of the day; they were now running out of daylight hours to collect food, and she felt terrible knowing that the others were out there working. "I'm sorry, kid, we'd really better be going," she told Oliver, trying not to come across as rude.

Oliver frowned slightly. He wanted to help his friends out, and he felt a little guilty when he looked over to the pantry which was overflowing with food. When was the last time they'd really eaten well? "You want to take something to eat before you go?" he asked, visibly aware of the poor physical condition of his two friends. To his eye, they both looked to be little more than skin and bone.

Einstein's eyes lit up at the sound of the word 'eat', and he bounded into the kitchen expectantly, with a look back over his shoulder ready to receive the okay from Rita.

Rita, in contrast, felt extremely uncomfortable. She appreciated the offer, and admired the kid's good nature, but couldn't help feeling uneasy about taking from the Foxworths- surely Oliver would take the blame if things went missing. At the same time, she was painfully aware of the great hunger that had been troubling her for several days, and knew that the gang needed every morsel they could find just to keep going. After wasting precious hours that afternoon, it was very difficult to turn down an offer of such an easy meal, let alone deny Einstein a chance to wet his enormous appetite. She frowned. "Thanks Oliver, but we can't take your food. Your family's already been so good to us, we can't abuse that now." Rita wondered if it was her own pride that was getting in the way. She hated that the young cat had sensed that they were growing weak and hungry.

Einstein's smile and tail drooped; he felt like Christmas had been cancelled.

Oliver pulled a face, a little offended. "Are you sure you don't want to just take a bite to eat from my bowl? I really don't mind."

Rita looked over to Einstein, knowing that she couldn't in good conscious say 'no' any longer. "All right Einy, go ahead. But we really have to get going soon."

Einstein followed Oliver jauntily into the kitchen. As they emerged again, they heard the squeaking of the front door opening, and the sound of voices.

Jenny was overjoyed to see Einstein and Rita as she came in through the house. Winston 'hmmphed' and wondered how the dogs were managing to get into the unattended house- it was a complete mystery to him.

Rita offered Jenny a friendly lick and a tail wag, but quickly motioned to Einstein for them to leave.

As Jenny hugged Einstein goodbye, she noticed how easily she could feel his ribs under his coat, but before she had a chance to mention it, the dogs were off out the front door.

The chill in the air hit the dogs as they stepped outside. Feeling guilty that they were now running out of time to find something substantial to eat, Rita sighed, and led Einstein out into the city.

Rita and Einstein arrived back at the barge a few hours later with nothing to show for their efforts. While they'd managed to scrounge a few small nibbles here and there, they didn't find substantial enough to be worth bringing home. Ashamed of her failure, Rita avoided eye contact with Dodger as she retired to her bed.

Once he'd gotten over his brief illness, Fagin had made efforts to keep the barge warm and dry, using tarpaulins to cover up leaks and gaping holes in the roof. It was a vast improvement, it had been getting almost impossible to sleep when water was forever coming in. Although far from perfect, the relative comfort of the barge was now very pleasant to come home to.

"Ah man, you too?" Tito scowled. It hadn't been a very successful day all round. Neither he, nor Francis had brought anything back to the barge to eat, and Dodger had brought back only a bread roll, which by now had mostly been eaten.

Rita emerged from her bed several minutes later, unable to settle.

"No luck then, Rit?" Dodger asked.

"What does it look like?" she snapped, fur bristling defensively. "Ya know, not everyone can be 'The Dodge'. Just leave it, will you?"

Dodger recoiled, surprised by her hostility. He stared at her for a moment, but then turned back to the others, who were watching curiously. It wasn't often that Rita responded in such a brusque manner towards Dodger.

The dogs' attention was diverted as Fagin walked through the door, carrying a small box of dog biscuits. Immediately, the atmosphere changed, as all five were clamouring to greet him. Fagin laughed as he was bowled over by his enthusiastic canine friends. Dodger dropped the remainder of the bread roll beside Fagin, who took it appreciatively and scratched Dodger behind the ears. Despite her frustration, Rita felt that bit cheerier as she greeted Fagin with licks, and bounded around him in excitement. She knew that their master would not begrudge the fact that they were going through a rough patch.

The six of them settled in for another long night. Einstein excitedly told Francis, Tito and Dodger about their visit to the Foxworths', but to Rita's relief didn't go into too much detail. As the conversation slowed, Tito ran to fetch a bedtime story and made to drag it to Fagin, which was not a simple task for a dog of such small stature. Einstein picked Tito up by his tail, and dropped both the Chihuahua and the picture book in Fagin's lap.

Rita made to move back to her bed, and Dodger caught her eye, watching her with a look of concern. She looked down, embarrassed.

"Look, Dodge," she said quietly, "I'm sorry I took your head off earlier. I'm just a little stressed and tired and just... I'm sorry, really." She looked him in the face, her cheeks feeling hot.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Dodger grinned. He looked her over, aware that she was becoming ever thinner. As she disappeared through the curtains of her bed, he called quietly after her. "Ya know, Rit, if you've been feelin' the cold, maybe you could do with an extra body in there."

"Don't expect it to be as comfy as yours." Rita managed a small smile, and moved slightly to one side, inviting Dodger to squeeze in next to her. Though she usually preferred her own space, she welcomed the extra warmth that Dodger lying beside her would bring, and though she wouldn't admit to it, it felt wonderful to have him near. Dodger moved in close, and lay down with his head resting on her neck. Rita exhaled in contentment and snuggled into him, his rough fur surprisingly nice to touch, and found herself feeling self-conscious. She had no doubt that he could feel her lack of condition, but the warmth and company would be worth any embarrassment.

Feeling her body pressed up against his, Dodger could tell in an instant that Rita had lost a lot of weight, her ribs obvious beneath her fur. She'd not said a thing, always too proud let him know when she was struggling. Really, there wasn't a lot he could do to help anyway except to make sure she was warm at night and try harder to bring back enough food. Dodger glanced around; it had been a long time since he'd shared Rita's bed. No one else had ever been allowed in there; Rita hated anyone invading her space, but every now and then she'd make the exception for Dodger. As he lay with her, eyelids drooping, he felt the same confusion over his feelings for Rita that had only been growing stronger. The pair of them had always been close, ever since they were pups, and they had long shared a mutual attraction- playful, but an attraction nonetheless. She'd caught Dodger's eye when he was only little, but it had, of course, come to nothing, and they had simply grown up as good friends. Rita quickly became his most trusted confidant. Dodger knew that things had been different between them recently; he'd realised it had been since the run in with Sykes, and the arrival of Oliver into their lives. Dodger had been allowing himself to show his softer side just that little bit more, and it had been Rita who'd been seeing that part of him continue to grow. As he opened up to her further, the closer they continued to become, and despite all his attempts to distract himself, he could barely hold back his feelings. Somehow she managed to simultaneously be one of the toughest people he knew, and also one of the kindest and most compassionate; she could go from sweet to hard as nails in a second, she was cunning and street smart- and beautiful. Dodger was beginning to realise that he was in love with Rita; and the thought of it terrified him. He was a proud ladies' man, a womaniser, never one to get too serious or settle down, and he liked it that way. Though he'd never let on to anyone, the thought of allowing himself into a position where he was so intimate with someone, and therefore vulnerable, made him nervous, and he wondered if he'd really ever be able to trust even Rita to that extent.

Rita stirred a little, rolling onto her side despite the lack of room. She looked to Dodger with half-closed eyes and smiled, unable to disguise her pleasure at having him close. She rested her head beside his, and was soon fast asleep, enjoying the warmth and comfort that her best friend provided.

"G'dnight, Rita." Dodger whispered. This felt nice, and she seemed every bit as happy that they were together as he was. He was vaguely aware that the others had been silently watching the two of them, but ignored this and allowed himself to relax, enjoying the soothing feeling of Rita's chest rising and falling beside him.


	5. Four Seasons in One Day

The next day felt different, and Rita was feeling better and more refreshed than she had done for several weeks. While there was still a chill in the air, the sun was shining onto the newly fallen, bright white snow. For the first time since winter began, Rita found herself bounding around playfully in the fresh snow, quickly enticing Einstein into a happy frolic. On a day as beautiful as this, Dodger had decided to keep everyone together to work as a team rather than splitting up. It was a welcome change, and the whole gang seemed to be in high spirits. The fact that Dodger and Rita had spent the previous night in the same bed was of great interest to their companions, and Tito in particular was quick to tease.

"Dodger man, you sure that you weren't getting up to nothing? You two looked pretty cosy from where I was standing!" Tito quipped, trotting alongside Dodger with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Ya know, Tito, if we're measuring relationship status by time spent sleeping together, you and Francis would be married with twenty-eight pups!" Dodger retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Hey man, that's different! Frankie's like an inflatable air mattress, all big and squashy. He _is_ the bed," Tito laughed. Francis was affronted, and took a swipe with his paw at the Chihuahua, who bounced effortlessly out of the way. "You can't tell me that bag of bones is comfortable!" Tito added, glancing over to Rita. This was clearly a mistake, and he wasn't quick enough to avoid being swatted over the head and knocked off his paws.

"Tito, cool it, will ya? We've got some Christmas shoppin' to do." Dodger was keen to get down to business, if nothing else to get Tito to shut up. He was having enough trouble getting his head around his own feelings without everyone making such a big deal out of what might be nothing at all.

Rita grinned in anticipation. Taking advantage of Christmas shoppers with more than they could carry was always good fun, and the thought of bringing Fagin home some serious loot after a relatively dry spell was exciting. She looked to Dodger for instruction, although she already knew to a large extent what would take place… she could do this in her sleep. After the previous day's abject failure, Rita was ready to prove that she was still at the top of her game. Granted, the hunger was a pretty good motivation as well.

"All right; Francis, get a crowd goin', you can think up a distraction, right?" Dodger instructed. "Tito, I know you're not classically trained or nothin', but you're gonna have to work with Francis on this one."

Francis was pleased to have a chance to perform, and went over his techniques in his head. Tito wasn't thrilled with the idea of being the bulldog's assistant, but was eager enough to get some work done that he made his feelings clear with just a small scowl. Being too small to knock over shoppers, he'd just have to play a less exciting part in the operation.

Dodger continued. "Einstein, search out people with too much to carry, knock 'em off balance and grab what you can. Got it?"

Einstein nodded, his tongue lolling out in excitement. A dog as big as he would have little trouble in 'innocently' sending shoppers tumbling.

"Rita, you're with me." Dodger jerked his head slightly, signalling for her to follow him. The two of them found a spot out of sight, and watched as the others got to work, waiting for a good moment to rifle through the pockets and purses of distracted shoppers or to take off with bags of newly bought gifts.

While Einstein was too large to do anything in a stealthy manner, knocking people over and making off with dropped goods was where he could shine, as there was little need for subtlety. His job was made easier by the fact that his victims were caught off guard- having been focussed on Francis, who was putting on a most impressive melodramatic performance in the middle of the street as Tito egged him on. Dodger and Rita took the opportunity to move silently through the crowds, working stealthily as they went. Rita mentally congratulated herself as she managed to pull a small purse, and then a newly bought Christmas sweater, from unsuspecting onlookers. The trouble was to get the loot safely out of the way- not easy when there was so much to carry.

As Dodger realised that they were getting to the point where they had more than they could carry, he called out to the others, who moved swiftly out of the way of the crowds that milled around all around them.

Struggling slightly to keep hold of her earnings as she raced after Dodger, Rita followed him for a few minutes until they found a quiet place to reconvene. She dropped the loot at his feet, alongside the small box containing a shining watch that Dodger had stolen.

"Not bad, Rit." Dodger said, inspecting the wallet and finding a crisp twenty dollar note inside, along with some coins.

"Not bad yourself." Rita responded, with a flirtatious half-smile.

The others soon caught up, carrying Einstein's stolen goods- a shirt, a toy car and (to everyone's delight) a Christmas pudding, which was wrapped in cloth. Pleased with the morning's work, the gang headed back to the scooter to bring Fagin the fruits of their labour. They knew that their master would be over the moon with their efforts, and it was the first time in weeks that they wouldn't be ending the day with the feeling that they'd let him down. The impressive haul meant everyone was free to do as they wished for the afternoon, and for Rita, that meant staying close to Dodger.

Since the previous night, Rita found she just couldn't get the tough guy mutt out of her head. She was surprised by the sudden intensity of her feelings for him; the attraction had been there a long time and usually she'd just ignored it. It was now getting increasingly difficult to pretend the feelings weren't there; her love for him was only growing stronger. There was no one else like Dodger; he was braver and smarter than any dog she'd ever met- and he could put on the charm to get just about whatever or whoever he wanted. Somewhere just beneath the hard man exterior though, was a real heart of gold, and every time it showed Rita would just get drawn in further. Sometimes she wondered if he did it on purpose to wind her up. Ever since they'd been pups, Rita had known that part of Dodger was there; he'd tenderly nursed her through a brush with death and made her into the dog she was today. When Dodger let his guard down and made that connection with her, Rita felt an overwhelming warm feeling of home. She realised that she couldn't deny to herself how she felt about him any longer. There was something, very subtle, just a slight change in the look in his eye when he glanced over at her; that led Rita to think that, just maybe, Dodger might be feeling the same way. It was more than she dared hope, but she'd have to take the risk and confront it with him sometime soon.

"Hey, slow down," Rita called after him. "Where're you off to?"

Dodger turned around, his breath visible in the cold air as he panted slightly. "I was headin' to Murphy's, just gonna see who's around."

By 'Murphy's', Dodger was referring to the deserted warehouse by the docks, that now took the form of a meeting place and general socialising hub for street dogs. There were a few who permanently called the old building home, led by the ever-serious Murphy, who acted more as a guardian of the place than actually going out to find food anymore. Rita's litter sister also frequented the hangout, following a rough start to life in an abusive home. It was a sanctuary to some of the more damaged dogs who roamed New York's streets, and a place where all were welcome.

"You'd better hope Willow's not around; she's probably spent the whole few months since we've been 'round thinking up insults to hurl your way.", said Rita.

Dodger smirked. "I can handle myself." He walked closer to Rita as she caught up with him. "Besides, I think your little sister's just jealous of my charm."

Rita raised an eyebrow at him. "All right, you'd better try and keep a lid on that charisma of yours then, otherwise you might have a few pieces bitten out of you before we leave."

They took the long route to the hangout, taking the time to enjoy a light-hearted chase through the slow-moving afternoon traffic. It was the first time in a long while that Rita had been able to really let herself go, free of the worries that came with the ongoing challenge just to keep fed and healthy. The sun on her back was a wonderful feeling after a long stretch of dreary, cloudy days, leaving her feeling energized and joyful. With Rita in high spirits, Dodger was more than happy to push her playful abandon as far as he could, daring her to keep up as he threw himself into one reckless stunt after another. Finally, they approached the warehouse, panting and laughing. Both of them immediately picked up the strong smell of dog that hung around the place.

As they came to the main entrance, a large, shaggy grey-brown mixed breed stood up defensively, before relaxing as he recognised the visitors.

"Dodger! I've not seen you for a while, what's been keepin' ya? You haven't been bringin' home more cats have you?" barked Murphy, who thought that the gang's association with Fagin was ridiculous enough, but the stories of their escapades with a kitten were truly something else.

Dodger and Rita spent the next hour catching up with old acquaintances. The majority of the dogs that hung around the warehouse were of the same school of thought as Murphy; that spending too much time around humans was just plain idiotic, no matter how trustworthy a human companion could seem, the risk was never worth it. Because of this, Dodger and Rita were always received with great curiosity, and just a little disdain. Every now and then, a lanky hound appeared around the corner of the room before hastily retreating.

"Hey Rita, I'm gonna head over and see the kid for a bit. You gonna stay here to talk to your darlin' sis?"

"Yeah, I probably should." Rita replied reluctantly. "You say 'hi' to the kid for me though, okay Dodge?"

"Absotively." he winked, and got up to leave, bumping his head playfully against her shoulder as he went.

As soon as Dodger had moved out of earshot, a slim hound appeared at the doorway and sauntered over quietly to sit beside Rita. She was slightly thinner, slightly scruffier than her sister, with dull brown fur and her tail carried high and ringed. She studied Rita curiously, with a frown upon her features.

Rita sighed, knowing from the look in her sister's eyes that she wasn't happy… but with Willow, that was the norm. "Hey, Willow. You been keeping warm okay?"

"Fine, thanks," Willow responded. "You're looking all right yourself." She studied her sister carefully, and then threw a look to the door that Dodger left through. "You and your mutt were looking pretty _friendly_ just now, there's nothing going on is there?"

Rita was taken aback by her sister's accusatory tone. "No, not really. We're just friends. Same as always."

"I saw the way you were looking at him, that arrogant little mutt's got you wrapped around his little paw." Willow scoffed. "It took a lot of effort for me not to throw up."

"Maybe I do have feelings for him, but it really is none of your business. Don't pretend to know the first thing about Dodger and me, 'cause you really don't." Rita's fur bristled in anger. She was regretting staying behind to talk to Willow; she should have known that her sister would only want to pick a fight. Willow had never been particularly fond of any of the gang- even Rita, but she had always downright hated Dodger. "You know, there's a whole lot more to Dodger than you think, just give him a break for once."

"Really, Rita? And here's me, thinking he's just a self-obsessed womaniser. I don't expect you to listen to me, but maybe just think for a moment before you get in too deep with this jerk. Do you honestly think he'd even have it in him to be faithful to you? To dogs like Dodger, women are just playthings. He wants all the attention he can get; no matter how much you might wish otherwise, one woman will never be enough for him."

Rita had turned to leave, furious, but looked back to face her sister. "You can think whatever you want, I've got better things to do than listen to you tearing apart my best friend. Whatever Dodger might be, he's always treated me a whole lot better than you ever have. I only stayed so I can talk to you, but you just can't stop yourself from picking a fight. Willow, you're gonna wind up real lonely if this is how you treat anyone who makes an effort with you."

"Just go back to your jerk of a mutt, Rita. He must be lost without the head of his fan club singing his praises," Willow jeered. "Don't come crying to me when he uses you and drops you straight after."

Rita left the abandoned warehouse feeling angry and upset. She wondered why she even bothered with her sister, who did nothing but lash out. While she knew that Willow was mostly just full of hot air, some of her words had touched a nerve. What was it that she _really_ wanted with Dodger? She'd had several relationships in the past, but they'd never lasted long. Being as closely bonded as she was to Fagin and the gang, it wasn't easy to find anyone accepting of that part of her life- especially as most street dogs had a deeply ingrained hatred of humans. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of having a single committed mate; a part of Rita imagined herself settled with a devoted lover and a litter of pups at her paws. But all the same, she never felt as though she _needed_ all that in her life; she was perfectly happy already. It was just Dodger… he brought out a longing in her that she was beginning to wish would just fade away. Rita couldn't help but wonder if it was the long-brewing feelings she had for Dodger that had gotten in the way of romance elsewhere all those times before. No one else had ever touched her in quite the same way. But did Dodger want her in the way that she wanted him? Even if he did, did he have it in him to make a real commitment? However much she cared about him, Rita still felt those doubts at the back of her mind. Doing her best to shake off Willow's words, Rita headed home to the barge. The thought of being amongst friendlier folk- and of enjoying whatever was left of Einstein's Christmas pudding, sure was inviting.

* * *

It was already dark by the time Dodger came close to Oliver's place. A part of him had wanted to stay back with Rita; he'd always enjoyed teasing her sister, it was all too easy to get a rise out of Willow. But it _had_ been a while since he'd seen the kid, and his being around did little to improve Rita's relationship with Willow. It occurred to him that it might be worth talking to Oliver about Rita… when Dodger woke up that morning, lying beside her, he'd finally decided that he needed to try and move forward with their own relationship. Sure the kid was young, there was no one else he could talk to, not about something like that. Tito and Francis would think it a massive joke, and Einstein was likely to accidentally say something out of place to Rita. While Dodger was continually wrestling with his thoughts, he was glad that Oliver was around to lend a listening ear, even if it was a hard subject to broach. He barked an announcement of his arrival and waited. Perhaps he was imagining it, but it felt like Oliver was taking his time.

Oliver made an appearance at the window and let Dodger in, his expression sour. "It's kinda late, Dodge, you know Jenny's home from school."

Dodger was less than impressed by Oliver's unenthusiastic response to his presence. It was unusual. "Come on, kid, she's not goin' to mind. I've not seen you in ages. Besides, I want to talk to you 'bout something."

Evie's voice called out from the next room, "Ollie, it's just Dodger isn't it?"

"Yep, you can come on in," Oliver called back. He looked to Dodger, not really wanting to turn him away but a little put out by the disruption to his evening. With Jenny home from school, it was meant to be his special time with her. He supposed it wouldn't make much difference if Dodger stuck around for a little while as Jenny was busy eating her dinner for the time being. "It's good to see you, Dodge, just maybe come a little earlier next time."

"Good to see you too, _Ollie_ ," Dodger smirked.

Knowing that there was nothing to fear from the mutt, the smaller cat trotted jauntily into the room to join them. Evie placed herself right by Oliver's side, and he purred in her presence. They all moved up to Jenny's bedroom, whilst its usual inhabitant was downstairs enjoying her dinner. The two cats walked side by side, close enough that their fur brushed against one another, and quickly immersing themselves back into a conversation, with Dodger bringing up the rear. Evie was much more confident than she had been on his previous visits, and it was difficult to get a word in edgeways with Oliver busy fawning over her. Maybe it was because Evie had only one dog to deal with this time. Dodger was quite sure that he liked it better when Evie was too shy to stick around when Oliver had visitors… and he'd definitely rather Oliver dropped that simpering love-struck expression from his face. After a while of being given very little notice from his friend, Dodger wondered if it was worth him even being there at all with the kid so distracted, especially when he could have kept enjoying himself with Rita. Oliver should be grateful that he made the effort to be with him!

"So Dodger," Oliver had finally turned his attention away from his pretty companion, "Did Einstein and Rita tell you that they came round here yesterday? Are you guys finding enough to eat? They were both looking pretty thin. You're welcome to take from my bowl at any time if you're hungry, Winston is always refilling it."

"We're fine," Dodger said, a little too harshly, resenting the implication that he wasn't taking proper care of his gang- as if this spoiled cat had a clue. "You can keep your pity offerings."

Oliver fell quiet, realising quickly that Dodger was even less likely to accept a well-intentioned offer of assistance than Rita had been. Evie shifted nervously beside him, and he felt for her. After an uncomfortable silence, Oliver spoke. "Sorry, I'm only trying to help. Do you think you could bring someone round here with you next time? We've been talking about it, and we think Evie's ready to meet someone new… just maybe not Einstein, he's probably still gonna be too scary for her."

"You didn't meet Einstein yesterday?" Dodger asked Evie. He noticed that hadn't taken long for Oliver to turn the conversation back to his new friend, but at least he was now included in the discussion.

Evie shook her head. "I was a little scared, just because Oliver said that Einstein is really big."

"You're gonna have to get over that sometime, kid! Einy's not gonna hurt no one," Dodger said gruffly. "Or maybe you should just give up and live up in the attic where no one will come and scare ya."

"Give her a break, Dodger!" Oliver stepped in, surprised by Dodger's sudden unhelpfulness. He quickly turned his attention back to Evie, fearful that she'd been upset by Dodger's being less than friendly. She looked frightened, as though she couldn't trust that Dodger wasn't going to suddenly lash out.

"Hey, I'm only tryin' to help! It's not my fault she's making a big deal over nothing."

Oliver's face had hardened. Why was Dodger suddenly being so difficult? "You can't talk to her like that, she's my friend, part of the family."

It seemed to Dodger that the cat's family was growing a bit too fast for his liking- and room was going to run out for him in Oliver's life. "Fine. But d'you wanna go hang out, just us?"

"Dodger, I…" Oliver started, but he was stopped his tracks by the bedroom door swinging open.

Jenny had finished her meal and had quickly come back upstairs to play with her beloved kitties. Dodger greeted her with a wagging tail, but his heart sank as he knew that any chance of getting quality time with Oliver without anyone intruding had gone. The kid was already all over her little mistress and purring, and Dodger might as well have not been there.

Finally having had enough, Dodger left to go home. Oliver was just too distracted to really hang out with him the way they used to, and for the first time ever, Dodger got the feeling that Oliver was growing up and away from him. It felt like their relationship was changing, and as far as Dodger was concerned, it wasn't for the better. There was so much that he'd wanted to talk to the kid about, but there was no chance of that when Oliver clearly didn't really want Dodger to be there. Despite knowing that Oliver hadn't even been aware that it was happening, Dodger was hurt- the little cat had found yet another person to take his place. As if sharing his feline brother with Jenny wasn't enough! He'd barely gotten over the sadness he'd felt over Oliver leaving the gang, and already he was drifting even further away. Dodger hoped desperately that it was just a response to Evie's newfound confidence, and that Oliver would get over the excitement soon. Didn't he understand just how much he meant to him?

As he carried on home, taking the longest possible route so he could just be left alone with his troubled thoughts, Dodger couldn't help thinking of his first taste of rejection, years ago when he was just a pup. The abandonment by his own mother had left the young Dodger deeply hurt and mistrustful. She'd walked out on him, leaving him with Fagin at only a month old, unwilling to take responsibility for the pup. At the time, the mother had told a bewildered Einstein that she was returning to her previous master, that she really couldn't handle the street life and that her master would never welcome the pup. It wasn't until many months later that Dodger discovered the truth. He stumbled across his mother at a gathering of street dogs, surrounded by eager males. Dodger found out that she'd never gone home- she'd simply dumped her son in order to live a carefree life with no responsibilities. Apparently it was too difficult to have a good time with a pup in tow. When he talked to her she didn't even recognise him, barely offering him even a glance, other than to briefly taunt him; he was nothing but a bad memory to her, a mistake that was erased at first opportunity. The discovery that his own mother had simply never wanted him had left the young Dodger shell-shocked, and he kept the knowledge to himself for many weeks, before eventually confiding in Rita who'd promised to keep it between the two of them. It had taken a lot for Dodger to share something that had hurt him so deeply and filled him with shame, but it had strengthened the bond he had with Rita and had given a firm foundation to a friendship that had now lasted several years. The experience had left Dodger reluctant to get close to anyone, and the strong bonds he'd formed with his small circle of friends were all the more important to him as a result. It was also the reason why it had been so utterly heart wrenching for him to let Oliver go, and why his rejection hurt so much. With the sun's warmth now gone, the biting cold returned with a vengeance, and the miserable night complimented Dodger's mood perfectly.

Thinking of his mother, and of Oliver; Dodger wondered what it was about him that drove everyone away. He'd built his defences high, but that didn't do much to lessen the blow every time that it turned out that he, Dodger, wasn't enough for someone who mattered to him. As he approached the barge, he thought about Rita once again. He'd been so sure that he was ready to tell her how he felt, that he loved her, and perhaps they could try and take things further between them. Dodger sighed miserably, all the certainty that he'd felt that morning and been lost. Perhaps he'd be better off if he just left things as they were; if he couldn't pull off the whole relationship thing, he could end up losing someone else that he loved. Dodger knew that if he drove Rita away, after all they'd been through together, it would tear him apart, and who knew what the effect might be on the gang as a whole. She was family, and what they had was worth too much for him to risk it falling to pieces. He went down towards the boat, dreading seeing Rita again and feeling utterly deflated.

* * *

Rita came home to find Fagin had returned, and that her master was delighted with all that the dogs had brought in earlier. As Rita greeted him, Fagin pulled the woolly Christmas jumper over her head, and helped her front legs through the sleeves. The baggy sweater was not remotely flattering- and Tito, Francis and Einstein roared with laughter, but at least it was nice and warm. With a quick glance around, Rita saw that Dodger had yet to come home. On her way to her bed, she took a mouthful of pudding (taking care to avoid slobbery bits from where the others had dug in), and lay down for a welcome rest and bite to eat.

It was very late indeed by time that Dodger had finally dragged himself back to the barge; the mutt taken the longest route home that he could, unwilling to face the others while feeling so miserable. Fagin was already settled in his chair and reading aloud to a captivated audience. Dodger stole past them and went straight to his bed. He could feel Rita staring at him, but didn't let himself turn to look back at her. There was much that he wanted to say, but it would only complicate things. He had to keep his distance, avoid the temptation of looking into those pretty eyes and letting his feelings out.

Rita quietly approached Dodger's bed. "Hey baby, you okay?"

"Fine." Dodger replied harshly, and shifted away from her slightly. There wouldn't be any cuddling tonight, no matter how cold it got.

Rita continued to look at him for a moment, wondering what could possibly have upset Dodger so much. He was like a completely different person to the dog that she'd spent most of the day with. Just a few short hours ago he'd been full of the joys, laughing with her and revelling in her attention. Surely, a visit to see Oliver should have lifted his spirits further- he absolutely adored that kid. But something was definitely wrong. Rita returned to her bed, confused and a little hurt, and curled her back legs and tail into the sweater. It was warm, but it was nothing like the comfort of snuggling up to her closest friend. All she could do was hope that he'd be feeling more himself in the morning.

As Tito, Francis and Einstein settled down for the night they all looked over curiously to Dodger, and then to Rita, seeing a scene very different to the one the previous night and wondering what had changed.

Dodger sighed quietly, trying to ignore the unwanted attention of his companions. Exhausted after getting himself worked up into such a state, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come and give him an escape from the worried stares of his friends.


	6. What's Wrong With Dodger?

Rita awoke the next morning to a more cheerful Dodger. She got the impression that something was still not quite right with him, and noticed that he seemed to be avoiding her. It wasn't that he was hostile, just acting as though she wasn't even there. Rita was confused, wondering what on earth had changed Dodger's attitude toward her so dramatically- it had been so little time since he had been closer to her than ever before; and now he just didn't want to be around her. While Dodger's avoidance of her stung, she was happy to see he was at least a bit more upbeat than the previous night. She watched his every move closely, searching for any clues as to what had so deeply troubled him, and what she'd done to push him away like this, but as per the norm, Dodger made every effort to disguise any weakness. If only she could get him alone to talk… but that would be easier said than done while he was actively keeping out of her way.

Rita's thoughts were interrupted by the unexpected sound of a car outside. Everyone immediately looked around, fully alert. No one ever drove down their way. Not since Sykes, and he was long gone. Rita joined Dodger at the doorway, hackles raised, ready to defend Fagin should the need arise. They shared a supportive glance, any tension between them put to one side for the time being as they prepared to see off a threat. Fagin moved forward, cautiously approaching the door to investigate, when a knocking sounded. Dodger stayed protectively by his master's side, but was more curious than concerned- any dangerous intruder was more likely to force their way in rather than politely knock the door. Rita waited, tense, for a sign from Dodger as to who was there. She exhaled in relief as Fagin brought a rather disorientated Winston through the door. She'd forgotten that Winston had been to the barge before, having brought Oliver over for a visit a few months earlier. The others gathered around in great interest and wagging tails as they saw that Winston came with several large bags of dog food, and warm blankets.

"I'm very sorry Mr Fagin, but I can't stay," Winston said hurriedly, from behind a large bag of kibble. "Jennifer and I would like to invite you to come and spend Christmas Day with us. Unfortunately her parents have just gone away again, and she would so love to have you all join us for the day. You can imagine how disheartening it is for the poor child, and I know it would mean a great deal to her if you could join us. Jennifer has also been concerned that your dogs are rather underweight as late, I hope that these will be of some help."

Fagin took Winston's hand and shook it enthusiastically in gratitude. "Thank you!" he stammered, his voice full of ill-disguised excitement, "Thank you very much!"

"Not at all," the butler said kindly, though he felt as though his hand might be shaken right off his wrist. "It is thanks to your bravery that Jenny came home safely that dreadful night. That won't be forgotten. I feel we should have been doing more to help you out, especially in this ghastly weather we've been having."

The news of the invitation was met with stupendous excitement. Everyone was thrilled to be spending Christmas with Oliver at the Foxworths' place; it would certainly be a welcome change from spending Christmas Day out in the cold. Only Dodger was subdued. After his experience the previous day, the thought of visiting his feline brother just wasn't as exciting as it usually would be. Chances were, Oliver would snuff him all over again. Rita noticed how unenthused Dodger was by the promise of spending time with Oliver, which left her confused, this certainly wasn't like the Dodger she was used to. What could have happened last night to get him so low?

Dodger headed off into the city shortly after Winston left; there was no real reason to work today, but he felt that he needed some space to himself so he could just be alone with his thoughts. Christmas was just over a week away, and Dodger hoped that Oliver's obsession with his new friend would wear off a little before they all came to visit. He really missed the kid since he'd gone to live in that big house, and it had hurt Dodger deeply to find that even when he did visit Oliver their connection wasn't there in the way that it had been before. He needed to get away from the rest of the gang for the day. Right now he didn't feel like being around anyone, and his conflicted feelings towards Rita were not helping in the slightest. Dodger hopped in the back of Fagin's scooter, and headed off with his master.

Watching as Dodger left, Rita had to fight the urge to follow. She'd known Dodger long enough to realise that pushing him too hard to open up and share his feelings only made him build his defences higher. She resigned herself to the fact that there wasn't a whole lot she could do for him, and decided to let herself enjoy the opportunity to have a relaxing day, with no need to find food for a change. Examining the new blankets, she chose a soft blue one to drag into her bed. _Finally,_ she might be able to make her bed into something truly cosy.

Einstein was already chewing at the corner of the largest bag of kibble, tearing a hole in the top so as to get to the much wanted contents. Francis and Tito were looking on eagerly, their eyes wide and saliva forming at their mouths. Even when jumping up and down, Tito could not reach the top of the bag, and Einstein had to shovel out some biscuits with his large paws for that the Chihuahua could tuck in.

"Hey guys, go easy won't you? We want it to last a while." Rita grumbled from her bed. Who knew when this streak of rotten weather would let up? This food was precious, and it was endlessly frustrating that she seemed to be the only one who realised that.

"Come on, _chica_! Don't ya want breakfast in bed" Tito kicked a few pieces of kibble in Rita's direction.

"Tito, that's not 'in bed', that's in the middle of the floor." Rita got up to eat all the same, whilst keeping an eye on Einstein, who was all but climbing inside the bag- quite a feat for such a large dog. "Einy! Take it easy! You're gonna be sorry when it's gone."

Rita returned to her bed, and curled up in the soft folds of the new blanket. She was vaguely aware of the others having an animated and somewhat heated discussion over what they should watch on the television. It occurred to Rita that maybe Oliver would be able to shed some light on what was up with Dodger, and that it might be worth paying him a visit to see if he knew what set Dodger's mood off. It would also be a good opportunity to thank the kid for the gifts from his family; Rita knew that Oliver had been concerned about the gang's rough patch and that he'd wanted to help. That could wait though. For the time being, Rita was going to enjoy a relaxing day at home; it had been far too long since she'd had one.

* * *

It took a lot of will power for Rita to drag herself outside that evening, leaving behind warm blankets and all the food she could hope for. Still, she felt she had to talk to Oliver, the only person who might know how Dodger could be helped through whatever it was that had been troubling him. It was already dark out, and the fact that Dodger still hadn't made an appearance back at the barge strengthened her resolve. It wasn't exactly unusual for him to stay out late, but as it was accompanied with his odd behaviour since the night before, Rita was worried about him.

Usually, visits to see Oliver took place during the day while there tended not to be any humans around who might object to having dogs coming and going, but Rita was certain that Jenny wouldn't mind too much- after all, it was the little girl's concern for the dogs' wellbeing that had led to the generous gift of food and blankets earlier that day. The lights glowing in the windows confirmed that everyone was home. Rita barked outside the front door. She shivered, the cold already biting, and hoped that it wouldn't be long before someone let her in.

It was Jenny who came to the door, and as hoped, she was thrilled to have a guest and was soon in the kitchen rustling up something nice for Rita to eat. Winston wasn't quite so happy to have a dirty street dog in the house, but didn't fuss about it for Jenny's sake, aware that she was feeling very sensitive and needing reasons to smile. Oliver bounded down the stairs to greet Rita, a cheery spring in his step and Evie following a short way behind him.

"Hey, Rita! What are you doing here so late? Isn't it a bit cold out?" called Oliver as her padded over. He hadn't left the house all day, but it certainly didn't look like nice weather outside.

"Hi," said Evie without any hesitation. By now she'd decided that Rita wasn't someone to be scared of.

Rita smiled warmly, "Hey, you two. I thought I'd better thank you guys for the gift earlier, can't tell you how good it is to have a new blanket in my bed- I've been freezing my tail off."

"You're welcome," said Oliver. After previous attempts of his to help his friends had been most unwelcome he was pleased to know that Jenny's gestured had been received well.

"I'm kinda nervous to have all you guys round here for Christmas, but I'm excited too," said Evie. "If Oliver's going to be around, then I won't be so scared."

Oliver beamed proudly and gazed adoringly at the smaller cat, who looked just as smitten as he did. "Course I'll look after you, Evie, no one's gonna hurt you while I'm around."

 _The little show off_ , thought Rita. It appeared that Oliver had hit adolescence with a vengeance. "Actually, I think none of us have any intention of hurting you whether you've got Ollie standing guard or not," she said, "You know you can trust us, okay sweetie?"

Very quickly the two cats were jabbering on- about the time Jenny took them to school for show-and-tell, about the time Evie got stuck on top of the grandfather clock, too afraid to get down, about the new song Oliver had been 'helping' Jenny out with on the piano, about the time Oliver made Evie her own little fort out of books in the library… the stories kept coming, and Oliver seemed scarcely able to take his eyes off Evie. It was sweet and all, but Rita could imagine Dodger getting put out by this new obsession. Used to being the centre of attention, it didn't seem likely that he'd appreciate struggling to get a word in edgeways.

"So, kid," Rita said, finally finding a break in the conversation, "Did Dodge seem okay when he was here last night? Don't tell him I'm asking you 'bout this, but he's not been himself since he came back from here. I was just wondering if you had any idea what was bugging him."

Oliver shrugged. "He was kinda grouchy. He got all huffy when I asked if he wanted some food from my bowl…" he hesitated a moment trying to ascertain whether Rita would respond similarly, "I was a little worried 'cause you and Einy didn't look so good."

Rita frowned, not appreciating concerns for her wellbeing from someone living in the lap of luxury and very little idea of the realities of her life, but she said nothing of it. Proud though she was, she had bigger things to worry about.

"And he was acting really weird to Evie too," Oliver continued.

"-Yeah, he was real rude. Like he didn't like me, but he never seemed to have a problem before," said Evie, "It hurt my feelings a little."

"I know it can seem like Dodger has all the sensitivity of a steam roller, but he cares. I just feel like something must have happened; we were having a great time, and then he came back from here and he wasn't the same dog."

They were interrupted by Jenny's bringing over a bowl of dog biscuits and breakfast cereal topped with whipped cream. Rita gratefully licked the little girl's fingers and started to tuck in. Somehow it bothered her less to take food offered by Jenny than by Oliver. It felt less like she was stealing from friends, and no one was going to get in trouble over such sharing.

"You've no idea what might have upset him, then?" asked Rita, looking up before Oliver could steer the conversation back towards his pretty new friend. An offer of food surely couldn't have done anything to bother Dodger so much- and it certainly didn't explain why he'd been avoiding Rita who'd left him perfectly happy in her company beforehand.

Oliver just shook his head. "I dunno. Maybe the weather's put him in a bad mood? I wish he wouldn't take it out on Evie though, she's done nothing wrong."

Rita sighed. "Well, thanks, I guess," she said. "If he comes round here, let me know if he's all right, okay?"

"Sure, I can do that," Oliver said. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. He's gotta be excited about you all having Christmas with us- it's gonna be such a big step for Evie, and I'll need his help."

Again, it came back to Evie. It was hard to resent that though; Rita knew that Oliver was just trying to help his friend through a scary time in her life, all the while suffering his first crush. Though he clearly didn't know how to show it, Oliver wanted Dodger to be a part of it all.

Left with little to go on, Rita supposed she'd just have to bite the bullet and try to have a proper talk with Dodger. The only thing that really seemed to have changed was the fact that Evie was now confidently including herself- and Oliver came across as being downright besotted with her. Knowing how much Oliver had meant to him, it certainly wasn't too much of a stretch to imagine that Dodger might be jealous. Still, Rita just couldn't understand the change in his attitude towards her, it simply made no sense. Why was Dodger so keen to avoid her? She had to get to the bottom of this.


	7. Romance in the Snow

As Rita was finishing her goodbyes, she saw Dodger hastily move away from the Foxworth home. She wondered how long he had been sitting there, watching the house in silence. Quickly, she moved after him, keen to take the opportunity to talk to him without anyone else around.

Dodger sighed. There was no way of pretending she wasn't there now, no avoiding this one without causing a real fall-out between the two of them. He stood and waited for Rita to catch up, hoping that she'd soon just leave him be. The decision that he'd made was for her own good, and in time, he wouldn't need to keep his distance so much… he'd train himself to see Rita as a sister- completely off limits, but that wouldn't happen overnight.

Rita panted a little as she caught up with Dodger, her hot breath visible in the cool night air. She walked along beside him. "What're you doin' out here Dodge?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"What about you? I would have thought that you'd be stayin' in, outta the cold. You're already shiverin'."

"Just checking in with the kid, saying thanks for all the food. I was wondering how Evie was going, and how she was gonna handle having the whole gang round-"

"Bet he liked that, he could talk about his little girlfriend all day and never get bored." Dodger scowled.

Rita was slightly taken aback by the hostility in Dodger's voice, and realised that her suspicions about what had upset him so much were spot on.

"Come on, Dodge, he's growing up! You can't expect to be the centre of his little universe all the time. Of course he's going to be a bit carried away with his interest in Evie- he can't have a lot of exposure to girls shut up in that big house." Rita couldn't help thinking that Dodger was overreacting.

"You know what that kid means to me, do ya think it's easy losin' him after all that's happened?" Dodger growled, hearing his fears out loud made them seem more real.

"You're not losing him," Rita said, exasperated, "Oliver looks up to you… he _loves_ you. You can't just start pushing him further away because of what others have done to you. He's different." Rita was frustrated with Dodger's inability to cope with the perceived threat to his friendship with Oliver, but at the same time felt sympathetic towards him. She knew that this would be hard for him to take; Oliver meant so much to him and it was natural to fear losing something like that.

Dodger raised his hackles defensively, but he quickly forced himself to calm down. Getting into a fight with Rita wouldn't do anything to improve the situation. She was obviously only trying to help; Dodger often wished she'd just leave him be, but he knew she had good intentions. "I don't know what to do," he said, "The kid's changed somethin' in me… I didn't want to care so much, but I can't get away from it."

"Honey, you're just gonna have to learn to trust him. You've given too much of yourself not to, you'll just keep on hurtin' yourself otherwise," said Rita.

"You think it's easy for me to just blindly trust?" Dodger demanded, "You know what…" He stopped himself unable to talk about his mother, even in the heat of his frustration. "He already left me, Rita," he said, righting himself, "How can I expect anything else?"

Rita sighed. "I don't know. But you're gonna have to find a way through it, for both your sakes. I know he's all caught up with Evie right now, but Oliver would be heartbroken if you just walked away. After what you've already come through together, there's no way he'd ever want to lose you."

Dodger slowly relaxed his stance, knowing deep down that Rita was right about this one. There was nothing for it but to stick it out and hope for the best.

"All that food they gave us, we're not going to need to work so hard for a while," Rita said. "Maybe you should take the kid out sometime… a bit of male bonding time or whatever it is you do. I don't think you'll have to worry about Evie following you around once you two get out of the house." Relieved to see Dodger calming down a little, she decided to risk pushing him to open up a bit more. "So, if that's what's been bothering you, why have you been avoiding me?" she asked earnestly. "You can't tell me that you're jealous 'cause I was spending time with my sister. I'll tell you now; I'd take your company over hers any day!"

In spite of everything, Dodger smirked. "Nah, it's nothin' like that." He noticed that the concerned look on her face wasn't shifting. Why did Rita always have to be so stubbornly worried about him all the time? "Really, it's nothing, Rit."

"So we're all right then?" Rita was still confused by Dodger's behaviour, but was happy that Dodger was at least talking to her again. He wasn't an easy person to get close to, and she'd learned long ago to just accept small victories.

Dodger was still not sure about how to deal with their changing relationship, but realised that pushing Rita away was only making things worse. She didn't deserve to feel as though she'd wronged him, when nothing could be farther from the truth. Even as he knew this, he just couldn't bring himself to just tell her how he'd been feeling. It couldn't come to anything anyhow, so there was no point in making her feel uncomfortable. "Course we are, pals to the end you and me." He playfully nudged his head against her shoulder, and appreciated the smile that it brought to her face.

The pair carried on through the city streets together, and the tension that had built up between them had soon disappeared into the cold evening air. Dodger strutted around with his usual self-confidence and swagger, telling a rather exaggerated story of a recent escapade… not that he thought for a moment that Rita was buying a word of it. Whether she was convinced or not, Dodger knew that such stories always amused her.

Rita rubbed her head affectionately against Dodger's as they walked, happy to have her beloved friend back to his old self. Suddenly it was as if the previous night had never happened. All the same, Rita wanted to reassure him that she was there for him. As they came to a quiet alley, she stopped, and gently pulled Dodger nearer to her by his bandanna. He looked amused, eyeing her curiously, one eyebrow cocked.

"It's so good to have you back to normal," Rita said, "You had me real worried there. And don't be afraid of caring so much, or showing it. You're strong enough to put your heart on the line, and deep down you know it's worth it." She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to reassure her friend, and shivered slightly in the cold. "No matter what anyone else might do, I'd never leave you- not ever. You do know that, right?"

Dodger looked into Rita's eyes and saw only sincerity there. He had to believe that she meant every word. He trusted her. "Yeah, I know. We're solid."

Rita smiled, and playfully nuzzled his face. She felt that the time was right to tell him, otherwise she might just keep on hiding her feelings forever. As much as she feared rejection by the person she cared about most in the world, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love you, Dodge," Rita whispered. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest as she spoke. "More than I can say." She continued, her voice growing stronger and more confident. "I know it's probably never going to come to anything, but I can't stop feelin' it, and I'm not ashamed to say it." Rita could barely believe that she'd said it out loud after all this time; and she blushed fiercely beneath her fur. She held her breath, waiting, not knowing how he'd react to her confession. Exposing her true feelings to someone like Dodger was a huge gamble, and the moments' wait for his response agonising.

Dodger's eyes widened and he stared at her in surprise. Rita had caught him off guard; even though he was aware of her attraction to him, he'd managed to convince himself, despite the feeling deep down that she was in love with him, that it was all just his imagination. It had been easier that way, with no risk of hurting a dear friend. But there was something in the way she said those words that told him loud and clear that it wasn't just an expression of friendship- she wanted more. Having just spent the past night and day telling himself that it would never work, Dodger was briefly at a loss for how to respond, his mind racing.

"Ya know; we don't have to head back just yet," he said, his usual self-confident smirk returning to his face, his decision almost made. "If you're not too cold, you and I could hang out for a while." Dodger headed casually back out onto the sidewalk, gesturing to Rita to follow and giving no outward impression of the battle still unfolding in his head. Finally, he decided that he had to trust his deeper feelings- it was time to take the plunge.

Rita was disheartened by Dodger's lack of response to the confession that had taken her so long to build up the courage to make. She was certain that she'd just made a real fool of herself, making herself vulnerable and all for nothing. Still, however much it hurt, she'd just shake it off; if nothing else, they were still the closest of friends.

As Rita reached Dodger's side, he quickly leaned up to lick her cheek and said quietly in her ear, "Love you too, Rita." He flashed a cocky grin, and dashed out, leaping away and onto the roof of a nearby car.

Rita's heart skipped a beat at those words, the words that sounded more wonderful than she'd even imagined. Although stunned for a moment, she was soon hot on Dodger's heels, lifted by the feeling of ecstasy that pulsed through her. As they chased one another through the busy streets, moving through the bustling city with the greatest of ease, Rita was filled with an indescribable joy. Taking in the atmosphere of the bright city lights against the snowy night, Rita couldn't imagine anything more beautiful; and now she had Dodger with her sharing in her happiness. She ran after him, overwhelmed by a desire to be close to him- suddenly there was nothing else that mattered. They skidded joyfully across the snow-laden cars, sending powder flying out into the air. Faster and faster, they ran side by side, tails high in euphoria as they shared in a dance through their noisy and constantly-moving home.

After skilfully manoeuvring themselves up onto a rooftop, the pair playfully pounced and nipped at one-another, laughing the whole time. Backing her up toward the edge, Dodger looked lovingly into Rita's face. Her soft dark eyes searched his, looking for confirmation that he'd meant what he'd said. Dodger had never imagined that he would feel this way, and yet it felt right. There had never been anyone else, not like this. He leaned closer, feeling the tickle of her whiskers as their muzzles met, and drew her into a sweet and loving kiss.

Rita closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the moment. The kiss was everything she'd ever dreamed, and she was filled with a brilliant warmth that defied the icy wind. She'd never felt closer to Dodger, her best friend in all the world, and it was wonderful. She laughed as she finally came away, and snuggled up to Dodger as he nuzzled her neck and ran his tongue tenderly over her body. Rita felt a pleasurable shiver run up her spine as he caressed her neck and chest, and she let out a soft moan which brought a grin to his face. She then reciprocated, lovingly licking his ears, his face, his neck. They collapsed in a heap, huddled close to keep out the cold, kissing and laughing until they could barely breathe.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rita said softly once she'd gotten her breath back, looking out at the wonderful view of the home that they both loved. The gentle snowfall was soft and fluffy, giving the evening a magical quality. She stuck her tongue out playfully to catch a snowflake.

"You should see it from where I'm sitting." Dodger grinned, admiring his friend turned lover. He didn't know if he'd ever seen Rita so completely lit up with happiness, and she looked all the more beautiful to him for it. Her eyes were sparkling with pure joy and deepest affection. He felt an enormous weight lifted off his chest; they were finally together and it was more than he could have imagined. There was something oddly thrilling about leaning in to kiss the old friend he'd known near all his life, all the boundaries falling away. Rita relaxed into him, closing her eyes blissfully as he licked her. Away from the rest of the world, they revelled in their newfound intimacy, passionately loving one another without a hint of apprehension. They were together at last.

Dodger and Rita lay side by side, enjoying watching the world go by and one another's loving company. The pair lost track of time, caught up in the pleasure of being together, but were brought back to reality as the light snowfall suddenly became heavy. Though they made their way back towards the barge, by the time they reached the docks the weather had become too wild to continue onwards. Rita took shelter in an overturned shipping crate facing away from the wind. Dodger followed after, and lay down close to her, with his chest against hers and his paws draped over her back.

"I love you, Rita." Dodger said, his heart still pounding against his chest with exhilaration each time he said it. He came together with her in a long, tender kiss.

"I love you too, Dodgie-baby." Rita whispered as they parted, and she pressed her forehead against his. The pleasure of finally being able to openly express her affections to the friend whom she loved so much was near overwhelming. She'd not fully realised just how much she'd been holding onto for the past few years, and it was a huge relief to know that she'd no longer need to suppress the extent of her feelings toward Dodger. What lay ahead for them as a pair was a great unknown, a vague notion that couldn't even be properly considered in the whirl of excitement that had taken over. They loved one another, and huddled up together for the night, sheltered from the cold and howling wind, that was all that really mattered.


	8. Rita and Dodger

Dodger woke up late the next morning to find Rita still fast asleep, huddled up beside him. During a break in the wild weather the night before, he'd found a thick, heavy blanket in one of the many crates littered around nearby boats. The two dogs had curled up together in the blanket's soft, heavy folds, and it made for a very comfortable night's sleep, despite the snowfall that surrounded them. Even as he lay there beside Rita, Dodger felt a twinge of doubt, and wondered if he'd made a huge mistake in allowing his relationship with his good friend to change so dramatically. Last night had been wonderful, but that didn't mean that everything wouldn't fall apart in the future. Had he simply let passion get the better of him? There was no going back now, and whether he'd admit it or not, that was scary. He gently ran his paw down Rita's side and watched her sleep, allowing himself to push away his fears. She looked peaceful and content, and beautiful even in her poor condition. As vivid memories of the night before rolled around Dodger's head, he smiled. Something so good simply couldn't have been a mistake.

Rita stirred, and felt Dodger's gaze upon her. She moved herself around slightly so she could look him in the face. Dodger's eyes held a great tenderness, and it warmed her to the core. "Morning, Dodge," she whispered, her eyes still bleary and half-closed.

Dodger leaned in and licked her cheek. "You sleep all right, hot stuff?"

Rita smiled and nodded, the events of the night before coming back to her. "Best sleep I've had in ages. You must have really tired me out last night." She gave Dodger a cheeky wink. "You?"

"Yeah, I had a good night. We've probably slept through a little late though. Any chance of subtly slinkin' home before sun up is long gone." Dodger stretched out as he got to his feet. Ideally he would have liked to have kept this new development between the two of them, at least to begin with, but in reality it would never have taken long for someone to work out what was going on anyhow. Still, he could have done without the extra pressure of having everyone knowing that he and Rita were moving their relationship forward, especially when he wasn't sure himself where it would all be going. Dodger would just have to put up with the inevitable teasing until the novelty wore off- and it wasn't as if he had anything to be ashamed of- and hope that he and Rita could settle into this new phase with as few bumps in the road as possible.

"We're really gonna cop it from the guys, aren't we?" Rita furrowed her eyebrows, but kept grinning all the same. She couldn't be happier, and if the others found it funny that would be nothing to her. This was new territory for the pair of them, but she had enough faith in their friendship that there was no room for fear.

"Absitively posolutely," Dodger yawned. "I don't think any of this will surprise anyone, but Tito for one is going to think this is hilarious."

Rita scoffed. "We're gonna get some serious payback for laughing at him and Georgette, but still, I don't think he's in any position to tease. If last night's anything to go by, we've got something pretty good goin' on here." She got up and moved over to Dodger, licking his ear playfully. Rita could still barely believe that the events of the night before had even happened; just as things had gone downhill, suddenly it had all turned into something special. "Love you, Dodge" she said, and she relaxed into a long and tender kiss. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you, to be sure of what I really wanted. I didn't even want to admit to myself that I was in love with you, even though I'd felt it for years. Guess I was scared."

"I doubt I'd have been ready to hear it from you earlier. It doesn't really matter anyhow; we can always make up for lost time." Dodger nipped at her fur affectionately. He shrugged his shoulders. "I still don't even know what I'm doin', but I do know that I love you. I think I'm ready to give settlin' down a shot, and make this work. I've never felt this way about any other woman; it's you, and it's only you. And if it doesn't work out, it won't change our friendship, 'cause that's forever, right?"

Rita nuzzled Dodger, smiling at him. "Right." Those words meant more than her than she could say. As a team, the two of them could do anything, they might just be able to do this… together as lovers after all this time. Suddenly, a thought came to Rita. "You gonna go see the kid today, honey? You'd probably feel a lot better if sort out all those issues you were having with him. I bet he'd appreciate some help getting Evie ready for Christmas Day."

"I guess so." Dodger frowned. He wasn't keen to go and see Oliver, only to feel constantly brushed aside. Dealing with his insecurities surrounding the kid wasn't nearly as appealing as the thought of spending the whole day fooling around with his new lover. Obviously, he'd have to get past the jealousy he felt if he wanted to have Oliver in his life, but he didn't want to be left feeling kicked aside as he had been just a couple of nights ago. Thinking back to the day of his disastrous visit to his feline brother, he remembered what Rita had been up to that evening- he'd hardly spoken to her since then, up until last night anyway. "Hey Rit, I never asked- how was Willow the other night? Still a charmin' bundle of sunshine?"

Rita noted how quick Dodger was to change the subject and was determined not to have her concerns brushed aside so easily. She was no fool, and had no intention of being treated like one. Rita shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Not real friendly, but that's nothin' new. She did mention something about you and me being all over each other, and something along the lines of that 'I shouldn't get sucked in by your charms if I know what's good for me'." Rita smirked. "My sis is not gonna be a happy pup when I tell her about us. You can expect an earful comin' your way."

"So you've not been put off me at all?" Dodger winked. He couldn't help but be a little bit satisfied that he'd been winding Willow up- it was just too easy to push her buttons.

"What do you think?" Rita laughed and licked his cheek. "So, are you going to head off to Oliver's soon? The quicker you two patch things up, the quicker you can stop feelin' sorry for yourself."

"Geez Rita, I thought I was takin' ya to be my lover, not my mother!" He playfully nipped at her side, taking the hint, but not being entirely pleased about it. Apparently, romance would have to wait. "I'm goin', all right?"

"You know you should," Rita said. "I'm going to head back to the barge, get something to eat. Maybe come back for breakfast with me first? You didn't touch any of that kibble yesterday. And that way I won't be subjected to questioning on my own."

"Sounds like a plan, babe." Dodger said with a broad grin. Dealing with Oliver could wait just a little while longer.

* * *

Dodger waited in the bushes outside the Foxworth household later that afternoon. He'd barked a greeting to alert Oliver of his presence and was patiently waiting for the cat to open the front door for him. When he had gone back to the barge with Rita, it had been late enough that everyone had already left for the day. Dodger and Rita had enjoyed a pleasant breakfast lying side by side under one of the new blankets, before finally going their separate ways. Once they'd parted, Dodger felt strangely as though the events of the past day had been a dream that he'd woken from. It was back to reality, and he couldn't put off making peace with Oliver any longer.

As he approached the door at the sight of it opening, Dodger saw two familiar faces looking out of the window- Tito and Francis. _Well, that explains why they weren't back at the barge._ He wondered what Evie would make of these two often-fiery canines; Oliver might have his work cut out for him. The door opened, and Dodger was greeted by his three friends.

"Hey Dodger man, where ya been all night?" Tito shouted, bounding around Dodger. "You can't tell me there's nothin' goin' on with you and Rita; you were out with her all night, man!"

Dodger rolled his eyes. Talk about jumping to conclusions! Nonetheless, he had to give Tito this one.

Francis raised his eyebrows expectantly as he looked at Dodger. Something about the mutt's expression was very suspicious. Could Tito actually have called it right?

"All right, all right! Yeah, I was with Rita. We had some stuff to sort out. Business, ya know?" Dodger responded casually.

"...And that is _all_ that the two of you have been up to?" Francis enquired, not convinced that Dodger was coming clean. Something had happened last night, he was almost certain of it.

"...And we've come to the agreement that we should take our relationship further."

Tito howled with mirth and fell about laughing. "I called it, man!"

"Cool it, Tito." Dodger grinned. He knew very well that Tito would be teasing the two of them for a long time to come, but he was happy enough with the new development that it was water off a duck's back. What did he have to be ashamed of, anyway? Being the lover of someone like Rita was hardly something to sniff at.

"Wow, Dodger, that's really cool. You two are going to be great together," Oliver said, smiling. It was a relief for him to see Dodger wasn't nearly so grumpy now, and that any hard feelings appeared to have been forgotten.

"Well, it has certainly been a long time coming. I was beginning to wonder if the two of you would ever work it out," Francis chuckled. "Congratulations, Dodger."

"Yeah, I know we took a while, but we got there eventually. There's gonna be some very sad ladies around the city, I'm tellin' ya." Dodger had noticed that Evie was not practically glued to Oliver's side as she had be the last time he visited. It was a very welcome change in his eyes. "So, you guys made acquaintance with Oliver's new pal yet?"

"Young Evangeline?" Francis asked, "Why yes, she was right here until a moment ago."

Oliver beamed proudly. "She's been really great, hanging out with all of us. She just didn't want to stick around and see who was at the door. I'm sure she'll be back down here soon once she realises it's only you." He thought he saw a grimace flash across Dodger's face. Oliver remembered that Rita had been worried about Dodger the night before, had it been something that Evie had done that had caused Dodger such upset? It didn't make a lot of sense to him, but he was determined to find out. Had he been so swept up in his own feelings for Evie that he simply hadn't realised that Dodger actually disliked her? As he watched as Dodger happily caught up with Francis and Tito, Oliver knew that he'd need to somehow get him aside to have a real talk.

When Oliver managed to get Dodger by himself some time later, he jumped straight to the point and confronted him about Evie, almost certain that she was the reason behind his odd behaviour. "Are you sure you're all right with Evie?" Oliver looked a little sheepish. "I figured she's what's been bugging you; Rita said you were pretty upset after you were here last, and I can't help feeling that you really don't like her."

Dodger was surprised and embarrassed that Oliver had picked up on his ill-feeling towards Evie.  
"I just overreacted." Dodger huffed. "I hardly see you, and it was like she was the only thing that mattered to you anymore."

Oliver suddenly felt ashamed. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I guess I just got carried away that night; I really, really like Evie. I mean I _like_ her, and I'm really getting close to her now she's coming out of her shell. I've never had a crush on anyone like this before, and it makes me so nervous and excited, all at the same time. I didn't even realise I was pushing you out- I'd never want to do that. You're like my big brother, Dodger, and that's not ever gonna change."

Dodger raised an eyebrow. "Ya know kid, if ya want some help with the ladies, you're pretty fortunate to have The Dodge to look up to. I'll teach ya all the tricks in no time."

"Really?"

"Absitively, kid." Dodger grinned his cocky grin. "But first; do you want some help gettin' your pretty lady friend ready for the big day? Two days isn't long to dog-proof her."

"Sure." Oliver smiled up at his big brother. "I think we can do this. Actually, I think if we work together, we can do anything."

"Man, you're one sappy little cat," Dodger said, and he gave Oliver a playful shove. He needed no more reassurance; nothing and no one would take away their bond of friendship. Truth be told, he rather appreciated Oliver's momentary sappiness.

A mighty crash sounded from upstairs, causing both Dodger and Oliver to look up in curiosity. _That,_ thought Oliver, _would not do much to keep poor Evie calm._

"Sounds like Tito's having a bit of trouble with The Champ. Come on, kid, we better go and rescue him." Dodger laughed. With a heavy weight seemingly lifted off his chest, it now felt as though nothing could bring him down.

* * *

In the shelter of the barge, Rita lay on her back in a pile of the new blankets in front of the television. After a late night, and with no real need to rush around finding food, she was happy to take it easy. Soon enough, the rest of the gang would start coming home, and in as good a mood as she was, she was excited to see her friends.

Einstein, who had missed out on the visit to Oliver because he'd busied himself with gazing longingly at all the holiday displays in shop windows, was first back to the barge. Seeing that Rita was back at home after the night before, he greeted her with a wagging tail and a wide grin. "Where have you been? Weren't you cold out there all night? You missed a great story; Fagin told us the one about Rudolph and his red nose."

"I was out with Dodger; he kept me warm, I kept him warm." Rita said, feeling about as happy as Einstein looked. "We were fine. I hope you were all sheltered from the snow storm."

"Oh, that's good. I was a bit worried about you- we were all nice and cosy in here," Einstein said. "Are you and Dodger friends again? I thought maybe you didn't like each other anymore."

"Einy, Dodger and I were always friends; we just had a bit of a rough patch. You know how huffy he gets sometimes," Rita replied, "So yes, we're friends, and maybe even more."

Einstein looked puzzled, and then asked, "What's more? Is Dodger your boyfriend now?"

"I guess so, yeah." Rita said, feeling her cheeks flush; it felt strange to say it out loud. "I told him I loved him, and he said he loved me too. We spent the night together," she said, a smile coming to her face. "It was a perfect night, Einstein. I'm happy, and I think Dodge is too."

"Are you going to have his puppies?" Einstein asked excitedly, eyes lit up. By his reckoning, it had been _far_ too long since there were last kids around the barge, and this new partnership of Dodger and Rita could well be promising.

Rita's eyes widened in surprise- talk about jumping the gun! The thought of having a litter with Dodger hadn't even entered her head until that moment. "No, no, no- it's a bit early to be thinkin' of that, this is all new for us. But who knows? Maybe someday we will. There's no need to rush into anything."

Einstein was a little disappointed, and his ears drooped slightly.

"It's starting to get dark out, do you want to come out with me and see some Christmas lights?" Rita was keen to cheer Einstein up again, and rather fancied going out for a while after a lazy day. Now that the pressure was off to find enough food to get by, Rita wanted to get out and really enjoy the best parts of the holiday season. The city would be lit up with decorations, and it would all look beautiful in the dark of the late afternoon.

"That sounds like fun!" Einstein gambolled back up the stairs, with no more encouragement needed. "What are you waiting for?"

Rita followed a short way behind, stepping out into the cold air, for once with the knowledge that she'd have a genuinely warm and cosy home to return to afterwards. She couldn't remember ever feeling free to just let loose and enjoy the holiday season- not while it was always such a struggle even to survive. This Christmas was be special, that much Rita was sure of.

Einstein surged ahead, his long tail wagging in circles like a furry propeller as he and Rita happily headed out into the bustling city, ready to take in the festive atmosphere that reverberated all around.


	9. Christmas at Last

Christmas Eve for the gang had always been a big deal, far greater an occasion than the big day itself. Even with the promise of a very special Christmas Day with the Foxworths'- and the first time the gang had been there all together since Jenny's birthday party, tradition was honoured, and the dogs were out late the night before, celebrating together as they always did. Between the hundreds of window displays, the countless lights that glittered all around, the stirring singing of carollers, and, of course, the festive delights of Rockefeller Center; the night was filled with wonder. It was a perfect culmination to a year that had challenged Dodger and his friends in many ways; they'd stared down the threat of Roscoe and DeSoto, welcomed the first feline member to the gang, and Dodger and Rita had found in one another a deeper level of love that they hadn't even known was there. Looking up at the brilliant, sparkling Rockefeller tree, it was impossible to feel anything less than utter contentment. It would be very late before the gang finally made their way back to the barge to rest, but with so much merriment in the air, sleep was hardly a priority. Rita and Dodger were last home; their first Christmas Eve together as partners had been truly magical, and neither had really wanted it to end.

Tired or not, Einstein was up and bounding around at the first sign of daybreak the next morning.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas!" he barked, almost falling over his own paws in excitement.

Dodger groaned and turned on his side. Perhaps next year he should ask for his gift from Einstein to be a lie in. "Chill out, man! It's still half dark out!" he grumbled.

His enthusiasm not dampened one iota, Einstein flopped onto Dodger's bed, almost dislodging him, and gave the disgruntled terrier a big, sloppy lick. "Happy Christmas, Dodger!" he cried.

Fortunately for Einstein, Fagin was also eager to get right into the festivities. "Morning, boys!" he called out, and he stretched his long, skinny arms above his head. "Who wants presents?"

Fagin pulled out a bag from behind his chair, and began pulling out rawhide candy canes- one for each of his canine friends. In no time at all, everyone was up and getting into the spirit of the day. Gift giving had always been a low key affair with the gang, what with their limited resources, but there was never a lack of seasonal goodwill, and tails were wagging all round.

It had been several days since Dodger and Rita broke the news that things had changed between them, and the initial obsessive interest of the rest of the gang had waned somewhat, to the relief of the pair. Christmas made for a happy distraction, and the new couple could enjoy one another in relative peace. Still, though, there had been some business to attend to. On Christmas Eve, Dodger had helped Oliver introduce Evie to the lumbering Einstein, ready for the big holiday get together. It had been at first a nerve-wracking experience for the flighty cat, who had never encountered a dog of such massive proportions. In the end, the introduction had gone pretty well and everyone was confident that the Christmas get-together would be a very pleasant experience for all.

* * *

When they arrived at the grand house late that morning, Fagin and the gang saw Jenny sitting at the window, waiting for them with a cheery looking Oliver sitting on her knees. The ginger cat's whiskers were trembling with anticipation- this was his first Christmas after all, and he had a feeling it would be something he'd remember for many years to come. It wasn't every day he had both his families- the Foxworths, and Fagin's gang- around him all at once.

There was much merriment, and a wild game of chase was soon underway. Evie climbed up onto a high shelf, where she could watch with no fear of being trampled. As far as she could tell, this was going to be a very long day. Having grown tougher and more robust as he'd matured, Oliver had developed a fondness for play fighting, and he was very happy to be in the thick of things, roughhousing with his canine friends. Georgette did her best to pretend that none of it was happening, busying herself with keeping Winston on his toes and giving the occasional filthy look to any dog who dared come to near to her with their uncivilised behaviour. This wasn't her idea of a high class Christmas party, and she could only hope that word of such an occasion taking place would not find its way to her many admirers. Admittedly though, seeing the devilish glint in Tito's eye brought back good memories; these dogs were, perhaps, not _all_ bad. If only her Alonso had been of higher class, then who knows what might have come of their whirlwind romance?

Christmas lunch was like nothing the gang had ever experienced before- never had they encountered so many glorious smells, all in one place, and all for the taking. Einstein drooled hungrily as he watched the mountains of food get plated up by Winston, who was quick to shoo him out the kitchen. When the great piles of food were put down for everyone to eat, the dogs tucked in with utmost enthusiasm. After the impressive lunch, Mr and Mrs Foxworth phoned to wish Jenny a merry Christmas, and concerned to hear of Fagin going back to the freezing cold barge, offered him a room to stay in for a few days. Winston volunteered to help Fagin to patch the old place up a bit, to make it that much more comfortable through the harsh winter. Fagin was overjoyed and full of gratitude, and excitedly stammered his thanks while roughly shaking the butler's hand.

"Oh, this is going to be so great!" Oliver said cheerily between bites. "We can hang out all the time if you're staying here!"

"It'll be like a vacation- I've never been on a vacation before!" Einstein exclaimed with a mouth of food.

The promise of their home becoming leak-free and cosy, and the thought of staying with good friends in the meantime made for great excitement, even on what had already been a day of high spirits.

After lunch, Dodger took the opportunity to take Rita away for a walk in the park. It was a beautiful day after all, and he was happy to take advantage. The sun on the snow made the ground shimmer, and it was quite hard on the eyes initially.

"So, you havin' a good Christmas?" Dodger asked over the sound of snow crunching beneath his paws.

Rita nodded, smiling warmly, "I can't remember the last time I ate so well. We get to spend time with the kid, I've got you with me," she bumped her head against his, "pretty close to a perfect day."

They came to a bridge, and Dodger sat atop it, his forepaws resting on a railing. He looked over at Rita; there was a great happiness in her eyes as she stared back at him. The past few days had been strange as they both adjusted to the change in their relationship. Neither of them were completely sure where they'd be going with it all, having not really talked it out. There was still that constant worrisome niggle in the back of Dodger's mind; that no matter what he felt for Rita, sooner or later temptation would get the better of him elsewhere. And then what? If he and Rita had a major fall out, they would not be the only ones affected. This whole thing was a massive gamble. But, Dodger told himself, he loved her so much, and she loved him. That might just be enough. He looked away and stared into the distance and rubbed his head against hers as she moved close to him.

"Rita? D'you think this is gonna work?" Dodger asked quietly, finally voicing the fear that had troubled him for days.

Rita's smile faltered. "I hope so. You and I have been through enough together that we can make it work. Maybe we should just keep this relaxed, and see how it goes?"

"I don't want to slow down, this has been great. I've never felt this way about anyone. I just don't want to hurt you, but a part of me is sure I'm going to." Dodger nuzzled Rita's face.

"Don't worry about me, I know what I'm getting into. I'm not stupid enough to think you got your reputation for no reason- and I've not exactly been good at long-term relationships either, but in the end it doesn't really matter. I trust you. And if it ends up that you need a bit on the side every now and then, I know it wouldn't mean anything and I'd get over it. As long as you're putting us first and being there for me when I need you, I can take it. I want to be with you, and only you, Dodge, it's simple as that." Rita spoke with a fierceness that made it clear that she meant every word. She loved Dodger, and if when it came down to it, monogamy just didn't work for him, she'd love him all the same. She knew how much she meant to him, and that was enough… more than enough.

Dodger found himself smiling. "I want to be with you too. You're my rock, and you always have been."

"Even if this doesn't work out, you are first and foremost my best friend. Nothing's gonna change that, not ever."

"In that case," Dodger said, getting down from the railing so he could face her, "let's do this- make it official. Will ya be my mate, Rita? Till death us do part and all that?"

Rita beamed her response. "Absitively posolutely."

Dodger laughed and kissed her. For a few minutes more they sat together enjoying the sunshine, before heading back to the Foxworth's to re-join the party.

* * *

It had been decided- as Winston not particularly enamoured by the smell of several dirty street dogs- that Fagin's dogs should be bathed if they were to be staying for a few days. Seeing as he'd have to face enforced cleanliness anyway, Tito reluctantly allowed Georgette to work her magic. Winston and Fagin took Francis and Einstein to the biggest bathroom, thinking that to thoroughly wash Einstein would be a two person job. Winston had become rather fond of Francis, despite their earlier run-ins, and the bulldog was his first choice when given the option of which dog to give a spruce up. Fagin figured that neither Dodger nor Rita should be too much trouble, so their grooming was entrusted to a very eager Jenny, who led them to her own private bathroom.

Even as she heard the crashes and splashes of Einstein struggling against his bath, Rita quietly enjoyed the rare pampering. The whole experience was rather relaxing and she was already feeling refreshed. Every now and then, Oliver and Dodger would pop their heads around the door though would both be quick to retreat if ever it looked like Jenny was about to come for them and place them in the tub alongside Rita.

"You'll get your turn Dodge." Rita called to him. Dodger could be such a child when it came to cleanliness, but really he was missing out.

After the enjoyment- or trauma, depending on your point of view- of bath time, Dodger, Rita and Oliver lay on Jenny's bed as she went through the finishing touches of the grooming session. Rita rolled contentedly onto her side as Jenny brushed her newly blow-dried fur. It was all very soothing. Dodger and Oliver were still mucking around, rolling around on the bed in play. The shy and quiet Evie had joined them in Jenny's room, and watched from the floor, jumping a little whenever her friends got too boisterous.

 _How strange,_ thought Evie, _that Oliver is happy to roughhouse with a dog like that, and one from the streets no less._ Even after several weeks, she still found the relationship between Oliver and Dodger to be somewhat bizarre, and it intrigued her greatly. With so many dogs running around, she had been keeping herself away from the action, and Oliver had taken the opportunity to really catch up with Dodger properly.

"You all right there, Evie?" Rita asked, having been watching the young cat through half-closed eyes. "I can get them to knock it off if it's getting too much for you."

Evie smiled shyly, and opened her mouth to speak just as Einstein bounded into the room, still wet from his bath and sending toys flying in his enthusiasm. Overwhelmed, Evie scuttled into the hallway, where she was passed by a newly-clean Francis.

Rita frowned, but decided to wait a little while before checking in with the nervous young cat. If she was overwhelmed now, having a dog following after was unlikely to help. It couldn't be easy for poor Evie to feel at ease while everyone was so over-excited. Rita moved to the head of the bed- with all the sudden activity her pampering session was clearly over- and rolled onto her back amongst the pillows.

"Where's Tito?" Rita asked, stretching her neck to towards Francis who was watching the goings-on from the floor.

"It appears that Tito has once again become rather enamoured with young Oliver's glamorous friend." Francis sighed. "I don't imagine we'll be seeing much of him this evening."

Dodger laughed. "What, again? It'll last two weeks at best!"

"I dunno, he must like her a lot if he's letting her give him a bath. Baths are horrible." Einstein said, pausing from his attack on Jenny's pillow.

"He would've got a bath anyway. It's hardly a great act of devotion." Rita smirked.

"It's good though, it means Tito's gonna come and visit us here more often!" Oliver said excitedly from on top of Dodger's back.

"Yeah, for maybe a week or two!" Dodger grinned. The relationship between Georgette and Tito had always been volatile, and it was only a matter of time before it was all change again. Dodger suspected, though, that the fiery Tito liked it that way.

While her friends occupied themselves with tussling on the bed, Rita slipped away to seek out Evie. The poor kid sure looked overwhelmed, and she wanted to check in with some support. Coming down the stairs, Rita found Evie lying on a plumped up cushion in front of the window, looking out onto the snowy streets.

"Are you feeling okay, honey?" Rita asked kindly. "If you want to be left alone, I get it, but I thought you might like to hang out for a bit- away from the chaos."

Evie had instinctively stiffened at the sight of even a friendly dog approaching her, but she quickly regained a calm composure. In her experience, Rita was good-natured and understanding. "I'm fine, I guess. It was just getting a bit loud up there," she said, "and Einstein still makes me a little nervous."

"Fair enough, he's a lotta dog."

Evie smiled. "That's for sure," she said, feeling more comfortable. "It would be nice to have someone to talk to, if you don't mind- I know you'd probably have more fun upstairs with the others."

"Evie, it's a pleasure," Rita said with a wag of her tail.

"You've always been nice to me, and I really appreciate that. It's just been so hard to stop thinking about everything that happened before… I want to be able to trust you all like Oliver does, but I don't really know how."

Rita lay down on the rug, feeling that Evie would be more comfortable sitting above her. "You should be proud; you've come along way already." She paused, studying the shy cat's face. "If you don't mind me asking- and I understand if you don't want to talk about it- but what happened for you to get wound up with a dog like Flint?"

Evie shifted anxiously and took a little while to respond. She wanted to talk, knowing that she was with an understanding friend, but those memories haunted her and were very painful. Rita made no attempt to hurry her along, which Evie appreciated. "I was left behind… I had humans before, but they left. Said they were going somewhere that they couldn't take me." She kneaded the pillow with her paws as she spoke, the fidgeting making it easier somehow. "I- I wandered around on my own for a long time, and then I ran into him. Flint." Evie swallowed uncomfortably. "He told me that he could make sure I was fed, find me safe places to sleep at night… he seemed nice enough so I went with him. He took me back to a junkyard where his gang had been staying round that time; there were a lot of dogs- at least five others and all real big. I was scared, but Flint said he needed someone like me and he'd protect me in return. I couldn't run away then, there were too many dogs, I'd have been caught in an instant and torn to pieces."

"Are you okay?" Rita asked gently as Evie fell quiet. Perhaps she was asking too much of the traumatised cat.

Evie nodded, but took a moment before she continued talking. She wanted to move on from her past, and it seemed the best way to do that was to share with someone who might understand. "Flint showed me a sheltered place to sleep… but I couldn't sleep until I knew none of those dogs were awake, I couldn't trust them. I knew I'd made a mistake in going with him, I could feel it. Next day he told me what he wanted from me. See, they'd had some trouble with another dog gang, old Flint had some history with the leader. He wanted me to spy on them, 'cause I was small and quiet and agile. I didn't really have a choice by this point, so I went along with it."

She continued on. "So I went after these other dogs, following them. I was so scared they'd find me- they came close one time, one of them caught my scent and would have had me if a car alarm hadn't spooked him. I didn't think I could risk it again so I went back to Flint, told him that I appreciated his offer but I couldn't keep it up. He waited until I turned to walk away then he grabbed me. He held me tight in his jaws, squeezing tight so I was gasping to breathe… he shook me up above his head like I was just some little toy." Evie's voice quivered and she closed her eyes tight. "I thought I was going to die for sure. He threw me in the air and I was caught by another dog, and then they just passed me around, laughing. Finally they just let me fall. Flint came up close and asked me if I'd changed my mind about leaving or if I needed more convincing. I was too scared to move, even to nod, but I managed to say 'yes'. I crawled back to my sleeping space and stayed there all night. The next day I went spying on those other dogs; I came back to Flint with information to try and reassure him that I wouldn't make a break for it, but when I went out a second time I just ran. I jumped into the back of a garbage truck and hid. I guessed it would be harder for them to track me that way, and I couldn't have run far anyway; I was so sore, all bruised from what they'd done to me. When I was a long way away I jumped out… it was a few days before Mr Foxworth found me, and I hardly ate in that time. I don't know what I would have done if they didn't take me in… I was starving."

Rita was sympathetic. It was small wonder Evie didn't trust dogs. "You poor kid," she said kindly. "You know, it took a lot of guts for you to make a run for it like you did- you should be proud."

Evie gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Rita."

"If there's anything I can do to help you out, Oliver knows where to find me. I'll always be there if you need to talk, or if you need help with Georgette. Most dogs aren't like Flint, honey. You just got unlucky. But your luck's changed, and you're gonna be just fine- Ollie's gonna make sure of that, and Jenny. Just hang in there." Sensing Evie's trust, Rita got to her feet and gently licked the cat's forehead.

Evie purred. She was certain now, that she'd made a true friend in this tough but kind hearted dog. If that wasn't a big step in facing her fears, then she didn't know what would be.

* * *

All too soon, it was time for bed- while the dogs and Oliver could easily have stayed up much later having fun together, Winston wanted Jenny to get some sleep, and everyone else followed suit. Fagin had been offered a very comfortable room to sleep in, and very quickly he found himself sharing his bed with Einstein, Francis, and Tito, who'd finally come scurrying from Georgette's grand bedroom.

"Hey, Dodge, do you want to stay with me and Evie in Jenny's room?" Oliver asked cheerfully as he climbed up the stairs. It mattered to him that Dodger felt as though he truly valued their friendship, and the young cat had promised himself to make sure not to let go of that. "You can sleep on the bed- Jenny won't mind." He turned to Rita. "You can stay there as well, I'm sure there will be enough room."

"Thanks kid." Rita smiled. "I think I'll spend the night with the others though, it wouldn't be fair on Evie to have two dogs around all night. I'm sure she'll be fine with Dodger, but best not to push it, right? She's a sweet kid, and she's been amazing today. I think Evie deserves a peaceful night's sleep- must be exhausting being on alert all the time."

Oliver nodded thoughtfully, appreciating his friend's consideration for the most sensitive member of the household. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." He rubbed himself around Rita's legs before trotting off towards Jenny's room. "You coming, Dodger?"

"Right behind ya, kid." Dodger called after him. "I'll just be a moment, all right?"

"Sure!" Oliver pushed his way through the door to 'his' bedroom.

Finally, Dodger and Rita were alone in the hallway. "You're sure you're cool with me sleepin' in the other room?" Dodger asked. It was still early days for them as a couple, and quality time spent together was important. More than that, he was determined to show her that he was truly serious about where they were going.

"I'm sure I can survive one night without you close by, I'm not a pup you know." Rita smirked, quietly appreciating Dodger's concern for her feelings- unnecessary though it was in this instance. "Dodge, you've gotta make the most of the time you've got with the kid. Oliver's growing up, and things are gonna change between you and him. I don't want to see the two of you drifting apart."

Dodger sighed. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I'll just have to try and see him through all the changes. Thanks, Rit." He yawned, reaching forward in a stretch, and glanced upwards at the mistletoe above their heads. "So… this mistletoe thing, you want to try it out?" He smirked, cocky as always.

Rita smiled flirtatiously, and hooked her paw in Dodger's bandanna, pulling him into a long, loving kiss. "That work all right for you?" she asked as they parted.

"Definitely no complaints from me," Dodger said with a broad grin. "Happy Christmas," he added quietly, looking back at Rita as he headed to Jenny's room, the usual smugness absent from his voice.

"You too." Rita responded gently, and with a look of great tenderness towards her mate, she left to join the others in the room that Fagin was staying in. She jumped up and gave her master a lick on the face before settling down at the foot of the bed. Even with the sound of Francis snoring noisily, and the damp on the quilt from Einstein's drooling in his sleep, Rita was happy. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, ready to drift away. Surely, no dog could ask for a happier Christmas.


	10. Blood or Water

A new year rolled in, and while Fagin and Winston busied themselves with making the barge more habitable and winter-proof, Dodger and the gang enjoyed coming back to the Foxworths' warm and comfortable home each night. With their bellies kept full with rich food, both Rita and Einstein had lost the 'ribby' look and were brighter within themselves. It was as though spring had come early, and all were grateful for the generosity of Jenny's family.

Rita sniffed at her breakfast bowl, taking in wafts of what she'd been offered… today it was three fat sausages. It seemed unbelievable to her that she'd been given such a thing as breakfast all, and it was hard not to feel that the gang was taking advantage of Winston's good nature. Still, though, the butler seemed happy to have more mouths to cook for. Rita tucked in, savouring the delicious taste, but leaving one of the sausages untouched.

Einstein, his head resting and the floor, found himself salivating. "Can I have it if you're full? I always have room." He inched nearer, crawling forward on his belly and leaving a trail of slobber on the tiles.

"Don't get excited," Rita said, "I'm taking this one to Willow. She's not lucky enough to have anyone else looking out for her."

Einstein lifted his head and looked at Rita curiously. Willow had always been a confusing individual to him; she seemed like she simply didn't want friends. "It's sad she doesn't want to stay with us; Fagin would treat her good. Does she really want to be all alone? She can't be happy."

Rita shrugged and sighed. Most of the gang had no interest in building friendships with the prickly Willow, but Einstein, good-hearted as he was, had made several valiant attempts to connect with her. Perhaps he saw her as extended family, or, Rita thought, he remembered back to when she and Willow were pups, and how much she'd missed her. "I don't think she's been happy since she was a kid," Rita said sadly. "She doesn't have much reason to trust anyone, I guess."

"She probably needs the sausage more than me," said Einstein, and he wagged his tail. "Sausages are good for cheering a dog up."

"Well, it can't hurt," Rita said, smiling just a little. Einstein was a good guy.

As Rita picked up the sausage and made to walk toward the door, the Great Dane pulled himself to his feet and ran after her. He mouthed at her neck, growling, trying to incite a play fight. Since the gang had temporarily moved in with the Foxworths, play had been frequent and vigorous- a result of the new health and security they felt in the sheltered environment. In this instance though, Einstein had chosen the wrong target, and Rita just shook him off.

"Einy!" Rita grumbled, her voice muffled by Willow's breakfast in her mouth. "Get off." She dodged underneath him, and he collapsed down, rolling on the floor. Skipping over Einstein's writhing form, she turned back to him with a cockeyed smile. "Later, okay?"

When Rita stepped outside, the cold was biting. It was tempting to retreat back to the warmth and comfort of the house, but as she'd said, Willow didn't really have anyone else. Many months ago, Rita had taken a step back, encouraging her sister to form bonds with the dogs she lived alongside, but they remained acquaintances at best. Willow was closed off, and Rita knew there was little she could do to change that. The occasional gift of food- though Willow would never accept anything stolen- was the least she could do. In truth, Rita had been avoiding an encounter with her sister since taking Dodger as a mate, knowing that a confrontation over the matter was highly likely.

Having swung by the barge to pick up a blanket to offer to Willow, Rita arrived at the old warehouse. The place was heaving with dogs. There were only ten 'regulars', including Willow, who resided at the warehouse hangout full time, but with the foul weather, street dogs had come from all around to find shelter, warmth in numbers, and allies with whom to share resources. Aggression between rival street dogs was rampant when the temperatures dropped, so a place where none of this was accepted was highly sought after. Immediately, Rita was greeted by an acquaintance, a boxer by the name of Tango, who was one of the warehouse's permanent residents.

"Hey, human-licker," Tango barked. "How's it hangin'? Keepin' warm?"

Rita nudged her head against Tango's in polite greeting. "I'm doin' all right. It looks like all five of us will come through this winter in one piece… no one's been badly sick so far."

"Well, ya can't ask for more than that. You're gonna be wantin' Willow, aren't ya?" Tango eyed the sausage that Rita had placed on the floor. If Willow turned out to be too proud to take a gift, she'd happily take it off Rita's paws.

"Yeah, I gotta make sure she's doin' okay. Last time I was here we had an argument-"

"Again? You know what, chick? You two might be better off cuttin' your losses. Some dogs just aren't meant to get along."

Rita gave a sad smile. "But who does get along with her? I mean, really? Girl's gotta know I'm at least tryin'. I owe her that much."

"We try, ya know," Tango said defensively, "but it's like she's goin' through the motions. Every time any of us start getting close to her, she shuts it down and we're back to square one. Sly's even tried to ask her out- you know, on a date. She just don't wanna know anyone."

"Sly? I thought he was more interested in Babe."

Tango barked a laugh. "Guess there's only so many knock backs a dog can take. Anyway, Willow's probably out the back. You know she hates it when it gets busy round here. She'll be off sulkin' somewhere."

Willow was indeed out around the back of the building, curled up tight in an old overturned trash can. Though she'd been staring into space, lost in her own thoughts, she snapped to the present the moment Rita came around the side of the warehouse. She nervously wagged her tail; it had not been on good terms that she'd last left her sister.

"I thought you might appreciate some extra sustenance," Rita said, and she nudged the sausage towards Willow, who avoided eye contact. She pulled the blanket off her back and laid it down in front of her. "And some extra warmth. Are you all right?"

"I'm alive, aren't I? About as good as it gets." Willow glanced behind Rita, almost expecting Dodger to be coming around the corner. "Is it just you?"

Rita stifled a groan. This wasn't a good sign for the conversation to come. "He's not with me; he's runnin' round somewhere with the cat probably."

Reassured that she wouldn't be sharing her sister's attention, Willow was quickly up and tucking into the sausages.

With breakfast eaten and pleasantries exchanged, the two hounds set off into the city. For Willow, long jaunts away from the docks were almost unheard of; the hustle and bustle of city like was all too much for her if she didn't have someone to rely on in the case of a sticky situation. With Rita by her side, the streets could be explored with little threat from other dogs- there was definitely safety in numbers. While Willow trotted along with her head and tail held low, Rita bounced through the snowy streets with the playfulness that had come out in the whole gang. She nipped gaily at Willow's tail, which was met only with irritated snaps.

"Cut it out, will you? I'm not sure what you're so happy about… it looks like it's gonna snow again."

Willow's attitude was in stark contrast to Einstein's earlier eagerness for frivolity. Rita was undeterred; well aware that no one else would make the effort to bring out her sister's well-hidden sense of fun. "You've got a blanket, you've got a full belly- just unwind a little, won't you," she said, dropping into a play bow. "It won't hurt, I promise."

Reluctantly, Willow nipped Rita's shoulder, signalling that she'd go along with this nonsense, at least for a moment. Seeing the broad smile that came to her sister's face, Willow couldn't fight the new and growing urge to make playful contact.

"Come on, Willie," Rita pressed her, "run with me." She surged forward, trusting that Willow simply wouldn't be able to resist; dogs of their kind could rarely turn down an invitation to run and chase.

Even as they played though, Willow's movements were stilted, as though she was forcing the matter. While Rita rolled over her back in the snow, Willow remained uptight. She wouldn't allow herself to truly become drawn in.

Rita was frustrated. Something just wasn't clicking with Willow, and she was at a loss as to how to overcome it. Giving up on any level of frivolity- fun would just have to wait until she was back with the gang, at least Einstein was keen- she opted instead just to have a leisurely stroll along the streets with her sister.

Relieved that the uncomfortable feeling that came with trying to play had dissipated, Willow quietly walked by Rita's side. There wasn't a lot she could think to say; conversation was not her strong point, and it would be all too easy to pick a fight as they were completely different in their ways of seeing the world.

"So, what's the gossip round the warehouse? Not much that gets past you." Rita gave Willow a kind nudge.

"Uh, I've been outta the thick of it; it gets so crowded this time of year," Willow said. "Murphy's gettin' old, so it's more Athena taking charge these days. You probably already know that Pink and Midnight got together; I think they're gonna try for a litter soon."

"Must be a while since there's been any puppies round that place- living there I mean."

"Not since I moved in," Willow said. "It's a bit early for anyone to get excited, but I know Athena's hopeful. She likes puppies."

"What about you, fancy taking on pupsitting?" Rita asked, fairly confident she knew what the response would be.

Willow tossed her ears. "Certainly not! If that fluffball wants to get herself pregnant, the results are her problem to deal with. There's gonna be plenty of others wanting in on it all anyway, no need for me to get involved."

Rita rolled her eyes. Close contact with her extended 'family' for want of a better word was definitely still a stumbling block for Willow. "Has Blizzard shown up round the place yet?" she asked, remembering that one of the warehouse regulars had disappeared mysteriously a while back. "It's gotta be a few months now."

Willow just shrugged. "Not that I know of," she said with an air of disinterest. "Winter seems convinced he's got caught up with Flint's lot; he reckons that Lab girl he was hooking up with was involved with them. Not sure how Flint would like some kid sniffin' round one of his women- maybe the idiot got smart and ran off before he got in too deep. I dunno. I never really talked to him or Winter; they're a pair of morons, almost as charming as your precious Dodger."

Again, Flint. Everything Rita heard confirmed that he was an extremely dangerous dog, and it made her quite relieved that the nervous Evie was happy enough staying in the safety of her Fifth Avenue home. Young Blizzard had been an arrogant idiot, but he certainly didn't deserve to lose his life to nutters like that. Rita quietly hoped he would indeed have had the sense to lie low as soon as he knew Flint was involved. More pressingly though, the conversation had turned to Dodger, and there was news to be shared… news that Willow would not take well.

Rita took a moment before speaking. "Will, you're not gonna like this," she started, "but it's better you hear it from me." She could feel Willow become tense beside her. "Dodger's my mate now. It happened just before Christmas. I know you think it's a mistake, but I'm happy- we both are."

Willow's face screwed up in disgust. "You're pathetic!" she said, scowling. "If you had any self-respect at all…"

"Look, I don't expect you to like this, but it's my life. I'm not fool enough to not realise that he's a womaniser, but sometimes that's not what matters. Dodger loves me, I love him; simple. Anything more than that is none of your business."

"I'm actually surprised it took him this long to get on top of you. Living round here, there's a lot of dirt being dished out, and your smarmy creep features in a lot of it."

"It's not your place to pass judgement, Willow," Rita growled. "I'm a grown woman, and I can be romantically involved with whoever I like. And even if Dodge and I were still just friends, you still gotta grow up and get over it."

Willow's fur bristled. "How am I meant to get over it?" she spat. "You've been falling at his paws ever since you were a kid. _He_ changed you! _He_ made you leave us- he made you leave _me_. If you're stupid enough that you trust a dog like Dodger, you deserve what's coming, and it ain't gonna be pretty."

" _Willow_! I've had about enough of dealing with your garbage. This isn't about you, so quit playing the victim. When you get yourself a successful relationship, then I might ask you for advice."

With a look of intense venom, Willow turned and stormed off. She stopped and turned back. "Well, I don't need your help either! You can keep your pity offerings; I can take care of myself."

"Glad to hear it; guess you won't need me at all. I'll catch you round, Willie, or maybe not." Rita watched as Willow flounced away. It hurt; it hurt deeply. She felt powerless, unable to build the bridge between the people she cared about. When it came down to it though, Dodger and the rest of the gang actually cared about her in return. It would take time for Willow to calm down, Rita knew that much; she'd taken the development as a personal betrayal. After many months of trying to reach her, she still couldn't understand Willow, who remained damaged. There was nothing to do but give her space, but Rita grew weary of treading on eggshells whenever they did interact. When it came to family, it felt better for her to stick to the one she chose for herself.

* * *

Rita stumbled in the front door, welcomed into the Foxworth home by a jovial Oliver. The young cat had been having the time of his life- with Jenny and Evie, _and_ Dodger and the gang around the place, he rarely had a moment that he wasn't having fun with someone.

"Hey, Rita!" Oliver cried, "Nice morning? You must be freezing!" He affectionately wove between her legs, rubbing against her cold, damp legs.

It had been snowing for the past hour; not soft fluffy snow, but harsh icy shards. With no need to find food, and with most of the gang enjoying the luxuries indoors, it hadn't seemed worth continuing to shiver out in the cold once Willow had walked off. "I wouldn't say nice," Rita replied, pleasantly, "but it makes it all the better to see you." She stretched out her tired body, taking in the scents of the warm home; it smelt like Winston was cooking something for lunch.

In the front room, Francis had joined Georgette in her exercise routine in front of the television, apparently working on his New Year's resolution to get fitter, while Tito sniggered into a pillow on the window seat. Rita had to stifle a giggle herself.

"You know you've got the park literally on the other side of the road, right?" Rita asked, failing to see the point in their awkward prancing and posing. "Ain't it easier just to go for a run?"

"In the snow? You must be joking," Georgette scoffed. "As if I'd go out and let my fur get like yours." She sneered at Rita's windswept look. There was no way on earth she'd go out in public like that.

Rita jumped up and lay down beside Tito, who continued to chortle.

"Hey, Dodger, man!" Tito shouted, "Wifey's back!"

Not particularly happy about being addressed as such, Rita nonetheless bit her tongue; he'd had quite enough confrontation for one day.

Dodger sauntered in with his usual swagger, and Einstein at his heels. Something in the mutt's rough face lit up as he saw his mate, and it raised Rita's own spirits. Einstein, in contrast, did not look cheerful.

"What's up, old man?" Rita asked. "Looks like you lost the wag from your tail, hon."

"Poor idiot," Dodger replied on Einstein's behalf, and he jumped up between Rita and Tito. "Spent all morning bouncin' Jenny's basketball everywhere we went- thought he was gonna chew a hole in it- then musta smelt somethin' cookin' 'cause he put it down and lost it."

Einstein's ears drooped. "I'm a bad friend," he said miserably. "Jenny's gonna be so sad."

"Aw, she'll live," Oliver said reassuringly. "She's got so many toys she probably won't even notice."

"Einstein," Rita said, shaking her head, "you'd lose your own tail if it wasn't screwed into your bony rump. We'll just have to find her something to replace it." She felt her body relax as Dodger began grooming her, dislodging bits of snow from her fur. "Don't feel too bad; I'll play with you in a little while- at least I know you appreciate the gesture."

Einstein furrowed his brow, slowly remembering where Rita had gone that morning. "Did Willow not want to play? Wait- did she not want her sausage?" He groaned; extra breakfast would not have gone unappreciated with _him_ around. This just wasn't his day!

"Let's just say, I won't feel the need to give her handouts in the future."

Dodger looked up, suspecting what had happened. "You okay, babe? Don't worry about her- ya know she's messed up. Nothin' personal, just her."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it right now." Rita made eye contact with Dodger. He was obviously trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working. In that moment, surrounded by the family that actually did genuinely care about her, she just wanted to forget about it and hang out- it wouldn't be long before they'd be saying goodbye to Jenny and the Foxworths, so this time was best made the most of.

Dodger got the message. He briefly nuzzled her cheek, just to reaffirm that he was there for her if she needed him. "'Course not," he said, smirking, "life's too short to waste yappin' over hopeless causes. Besides, don't wanna miss any of Francis' earth-shatterin' dance moves." He winked as the bulldog gave him a scandalised look.

"I'll have you know that this exercise regime has several celebrity endorsements that shower it with praise!" Francis pronounced huffily.

Oliver bounded after, joining in enthusiastic and quickly getting right under Georgette's feet. "I gotta admit, it's pretty fun. And we always eat candy afterwards as a reward!"

Rita again caught Dodger's eye, smirking. That sounded like Francis' idea of fitness. She relaxed her weary muscles, feeling the warmth from her mate against her side. Poor Willow really didn't know what she was missing… Dodger was right, your pals really were all you needed.


	11. Where the Heart Is

Rita closed her eyes happily as Dodger caressed her muzzle with his, and returned the gesture. It was late at night, and deep in the park, there was quiet and rare solitude- save, of course, for one another. The snow on the ground was now patchy, leaving damp grass and cold, bare earth; and the lake remained frozen around the edges. It was here, overlooking the vast expanse of water, that the two dogs had laid down in snow, beneath the skeleton of a large tree. It could be perceived as a rather bleak outlook, but in a world of concrete and steel, it had its beauty. For Dodger and Rita, it made a romantic destination for a night out; the harshness of winter in the city did not faze them. Large though the Foxworth house was, few places in there felt _private_. Most nights, Dodger would talk with Oliver until they both fell asleep, taking advantage of the opportunity to spend time with him as a brother. If he did leave to meet with Rita late at night, she'd not been keen on the idea of sneaking around the house- they were guests after all. During the day, there were dogs and cats coming and going all over the place, so it was hardly conducive for some alone time. Out here it was cold, and it was damp, but it was hard for enthusiasm to be dampened when passion was running so high. The two had roamed far, taking in the sights of the park side by side, punctuated by romantic interludes before settling in this quiet spot for a blissful hour. Of course, Central Park could be a dangerous place in the dead of night; it was near empty, but anyone encountered was unlikely to be good news. Dodger and Rita had needed to side-step a gang of human youths who were drinking and smoking under a bridge. Both dogs knew better than to go to close to teenage humans at this time of night; often the testosterone charged adolescents brandished weapons, and this coupled by their erratic behaviour made them best avoided… even if they did smell to have food on them. Here though, there was no one in earshot, adolescent human or otherwise. Rita and Dodger were alone, and revelling in it.

Dodger reclined on his side with a lopsided grin, pleased with himself.

"Will you quit smirkin' at me?" Rita grumbled, holding back a smile of her own. She lay down her head against his chest, and just the feel of him was blissful. "Impressive though that was, you wanna watch you don't get too conceited. It ain't a good look, honey."

"Tha's what they all say, baby," Dodger said, grinning all the more, "but ya know they keep comin' back." He wriggled a little closer, and rested his head on Rita's shoulder. Her fur was soft; regular grooming by an eager Jenny had kept her coat in wonderful condition ever since her bath at Christmas. Dodger closed his eyes and took Rita's feel, her scent, even the little sounds coming from her belly. Such intimacy was still new to him; for years he'd made a point of staying detached whenever getting close to women, but he no longer felt uneasy, just happy to feel a deep connection with Rita. "Don't matter anyhow, as long as you're not plannin' on goin' off me."

Rita smiled in contentment. "Well, I don't think you've got anything to worry about," she said. "I'm pretty happy if you are."

The sound of barking rang across the water, causing Rita to lift her head. The calls became fierce, putting her on edge. Park dogs were numerous, but most would not be active in the dead of night, even with the lack of human presence to draw them out.

Dodger looked up. "Someone's in trouble," he said, unconcerned. He went to put his head back down against Rita, but she was already getting to her feet, alert.

Listening to the voices on the wind, Rita was tense. She had no real reason to be nervous; even if there were aggressive dogs nearby, she and Dodger were perfectly capable of steering clear of trouble, but she paid attention nonetheless, knowing that the last thing they wanted would be to get taken by surprise by unfriendly strangers.

"Relax, babe," Dodger reassured, "they're not gonna bother us- probably on the other side of the water."

Rita walked up over a fallen tree, using it as a vantage point to look out past the water. The bare trees and bushes hid little, but she saw no dogs. Perhaps the voices were echoing around the bare landscape. "I know," she said calmly. "but it sounds serious, whatever's goin' on out there. I'd feel better knowing where those dogs are, whoever they are."

The ferocious barking faded into the distance, and Rita looked back to Dodger, whose eyes were alight with the strength of his feeling for her. It was just a few weeks ago that she'd felt self-conscious around him, all too aware that she'd looked about as ill as she'd felt. After getting back to a healthy weight, Rita was more comfortable within herself, even knowing that Dodger wanted her just as much either way. She now felt attractive again, perhaps, she thought, because she felt generally healthier since the gang took refuge with Jenny's family. It was the break from the harsh realities of winter on the streets that they'd all needed. A wind was now beginning to pick up, and the comfortable house once again was inviting. Rita strutted back down to Dodger, swishing her tail seductively.

"Nothing left to disturb us," Rita whispered by her mate's ear. "We should start back," she paused to give Dodger a lingering kiss. "…we can take our time." She grinned flirtatiously, her eyes locked on his, knowing that he'd receive the message loud and clear.

Dodger responded enthusiastically, kissing her with fervour. He looked deep into her dark eyes, which twinkled with the light that bounced off the snowy earth. It was hours before sun up, and the park was theirs to enjoy. They'd get back to Jenny's, but only by taking the long road peppered with intimate moments. "We'll take all the time ya need, Rit," he said, coming away but not taking his gaze from her face, "I'm in no hurry."

* * *

When Dodger woke the next morning, curled up at the end of Jenny's bed as per the norm, Oliver was right by his side, purring. He smiled. Right now, it felt as though he had absolutely everything. It was all about to change- with the barge fixed up and given some much-needed added comfort, Fagin would be taking the dogs back- but Dodger felt secure in where he was with his little ginger cat brother. As long as he didn't give up on Oliver, he knew that Oliver would never give up on him. The sort of tie they shared could not be broken by distance, and Dodger knew would never let his buddy down. He closed his eyes again, hopeful that he'd be allowed a lie in… just this once.

Oliver lay awake, happy to feel his friend right there next to him. For the past weeks, he'd enjoyed the best of both worlds; sharing his home with both Jenny and the gang. It was almost too good to be true, and now it was coming to its inevitable end. The house had been buzzing with dogs, and though it had been a challenge to keep the experience comfortable for Evie, it had been an absolute joy. Even Georgette, despite her frequent and loud complaints, seemed to at very least appreciate having Tito around, and it had brought Oliver closer to her- perhaps because he was no longer the person she liked least in the household. Each day was filled with laughter and shenanigans- how could it not with five street dogs taking up residence? Oliver dreaded to think how quiet and still the house would become in just a matter of hours. In his heart, he'd always been part of the gang, but this time had deepened that connection immeasurably. It felt as though this was the way it was meant to be, but in the end, they remained worlds apart, however much he might wish otherwise. He edged closer to Dodger, and wished once more for things to stay this way.

As per what had become the norm, there was a morning buzz around the house as everyone rose and clamoured around the kitchen for breakfast. Francis and Einstein stood in the doorway with eyes wide and tails wagging as they watched Winston prepare bacon omelettes. While the butler did not usually go so all out with feeding the Foxworths' own pets, he was keen to do his bit to keep some healthy weight on Fagin's lot. The dogs were certainly not complaining. Einstein in particular was keen; he'd missed dinner the night before, having arrived back at the house late. It hadn't been on purpose; for a third time, he'd completely forgotten that the gang were staying there, and he'd waited around the empty barge for hours before it finally clicked. The old Dane made a conscious choice not to mention this to his friends, allowing them to assume he'd just been out having fun in the park. He was used to being teased by his friends about being 'a bit dumb', and Francis could be especially mean towards him. Einstein never took it too much to heart, for he knew they loved him really, but was embarrassed enough by his mistakes to keep it to himself.

Rita was slow to rise; having been up for most of the night with her Dodger. She padded into the kitchen just as the bowls were placed on the floor, and joined her friends. While Einstein, Francis and Tito inhaled their food, she took her time, savouring the substantial meal- one that would not be replicated once they went back to the barge. As Dodger came into the room, Rita exchanged a glance with him and smiled. "You musta been comfortable, hon, almost missed breakfast."

"Hey, Rita, I time my entrance perfectly. Ya know that." Dodger grinned and began tucking in; soon he was under the watchful gaze of the other boys whose breakfasts hadn't hit the sides.

Tito edged closer, hoping that Dodger would be distracted enough by Rita's presence that he wouldn't fiercely guard his meal. Crawling flat to the floor, the Chihuahua prepared to strike. Francis watched closely, knowing that if the mutt took a swipe at Tito, it would present a real opportunity for him to swoop in and go for seconds.

Rita shook her head, sighing. Those boys would take any opportunity to stir up a squabble. She quickly downed the rest of her food, effectively taking herself out of the firing line, and retreated to the living room. Within seconds, the kitchen had erupted into barks and growls, and a clattering of paws on the tiles. True to form, the boys were starting the day with a scrap, which quickly rolled out of the kitchen and into the main area of the house.

In the ruckus that ensued, Evie found herself intensely fearful of being swept into the writhing tangle of teeth and claws in her attempt to get away. Then, her eyes found Rita. Evie was an intelligent cat, and she'd learned very quickly that when things got scary, the safest place to be was with the slight, silky-furred hound. No one messed with Rita when she meant business- _no one_ \- so she made an excellent protector, even being a dog. Evie scuttled across the floor and scampered up onto Rita's back.

"Sorry about those idiots," Rita said, rolling her eyes. She'd kept her own inclusion in rough-housing to a bare minimum since taking up with the Foxworths, mainly out of sensitivity to Evie's anxieties. It worked both ways though; if Rita had Evie with her, the rest of the gang would leave her out of any brawling, which in some ways was a blessing. Back home, she'd have little chance of being left alone once things got really rowdy. With Evie perched on her back, Rita suspected that she could walk right through the middle of the scuffle and the others would simply part. Everyone respected Evie enough to ensure she never got caught up in what she might deem to be frightening behaviour. "Just relax, 'kay? I'll take ya somewhere quiet."

Evie remained tense, digging her claws into Rita's flank as she moved away from the tangle of dogs. It wasn't exactly comfortable for the hound, but she remained patient and understanding. To Evie, she knew, the playful scrap would be a reminder of her own experiences getting caught up in the aggressive games of Flint and his crew of thugs. Rita took the cat out to the balcony out of Mr and Mrs Foxworth's bedroom; out the way of the rest of the gang, and the often-unfriendly Georgette, and sat down.

"You okay, kid?" Rita asked kindly.

Evie slid down and looked at her own paws, embarrassed that she was still so frightened. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You've done great, hon. I know it don't feel like it- but you've had five extra dogs runnin' round here for weeks; that's a lot to deal with."

"I guess so," said Evie, not entirely convinced.

"Look, think about it," Rita said, "you were expecting us round for what? Christmas dinner? And ya ended up dealin' with so much more, never even complainin'. You're a brave kid, Evie."

"Thanks." Evie found herself looking up at Rita with a smile. Having her as a friend had been an enormous help over those past gruelling weeks, with the kind hound doing everything she could to ease Evie's distress whenever it all became too much. In fact, Evie rarely left the security of Jenny's bedroom in that time unless she knew that Rita was around. Oliver remained her perfect, devoted best friend, but when it came to giving a sense of safety from the rowdier dogs, Rita was exactly what she needed. "I wish you didn't have to go. You've been so good to me," Evie said softly. Just a few months ago, she couldn't have imagined enjoying the company of a canine- and a street dog at that- but her gratitude to Rita was strong.

Rita gave her tail a wag. "I'll be seeing you again, don't you worry about that, child. I could use a girlfriend to talk to; I love the boys, don't get me wrong, but it would be nice to have some girl time now and then. I don't have a lotta close friends outside the gang. Besides, I've got Ollie to keep comin' back for too." She lay down, looking out to the street below, and the snowy park beyond it. As Evie rubbed her little face against her foreleg affectionately, Rita felt honoured. Here was a child damaged by her kind, and yet she was forgiving, open to build the trust they now shared. She suspected that Oliver's bold and loving nature had helped in this recovery, and that he'd continue to help the timid Evie take even more brave steps forward. Rita began grooming Evie, running her tongue gently over her back and head.

Taken by surprise, having never been given such affectionate contact by a dog, Evie jumped, but quickly relaxed. She closed her eyes and purred. "I'd like that," she said, "I've never had a girl friend; I only had brothers… and Georgette's not really my type friendship-wise."

Rita laughed, bark-like. "I don't think Georgette's many people's type friendship-wise," she said. "Ollie's probably told ya this, but she's not as bad as she makes out- when it comes down to it she'll take your side… but only if you're down to the wire. Maybe she's just not practiced in havin' friends; you might find her softer side if you poke around a little."

Evie was not convinced. To her, Georgette was nothing short of a bully; someone best avoided at all costs. It had been a great help to have Oliver's friends- Rita in particular- to step in and stand up for her when needed, but they'd be leaving that very day.

"She's insecure, that's all," Rita added, sensing the young cat was still ill-at-ease.

"She what?" Evie demanded. Surely, the hound was talking about a different person. "Georgette's totally full of herself!"

"They're not mutually exclusive. Georgette's spent most of her life getting her own way, she's never had to share anything that mattered to her. She was jealous of Oliver, and probably a part of her is jealous again."

"Maybe, but there's no way she wants to be my friend. She has too much fun pushing me around."

Rita placed her slender paw over Evie's back; a show of support. "You'll learn to stand up to her in time," she said, "and until that happens, Ollie's got your back. He knows where to find me if you ever need to talk, or just want some female company."

Evie purred, surprising herself with just how at ease she felt with this tough street dog. It was a sign that she was growing stronger within herself, and it gave her hope that she might be able to get over her past in time. She smiled up at Rita, grateful for her friendship.

"So, kitty, wanna hang out for a while?" the hound asked, "Fagin's not takin' us home 'til the afternoon; we can have some girl time."

* * *

As Oliver had feared, the day flew by all too quickly, and the gang was soon piling up into the back of Fagin's scooter, ready to head home. The young cat felt a strong urge to hop in with them; they were his family, just as much as Jenny was. Saying goodbye after the wonderful time spent together was painful. Jenny scooped him up into her arms and waved his paw for him. As his friends howled their goodbyes he howled back, and wished that things didn't have to go back to normal.

Dodger looked wistfully back at Oliver, who was soon out of sight, knowing that he'd miss him desperately in the days and weeks to come. But this was the way it was; he was a street dog, and he didn't ever feel at home in Oliver's place, even surrounded by family as he was.

The patched-up barge was tidier, with the junk sorted into neat piles and boxes, and the roof reinforced with fresh planks of wood that would provide the necessary shelter from the wind and rain. The dogs took in the surroundings; which included a sofa-bed for Fagin to sleep on, and a second-hand television set. As Roscoe had destroyed their last T.V., this was of particular excitement- to most anyway.

Francis sniffed. "Well, I can't say I wouldn't rather have stayed in the magnificent 5th Avenue abode," he muttered as he looked around.

"You serious, Frank?" Rita asked, bewildered by her companion's attitude. _This_ was home, and it always would be; and now it was even better than it had been before. "You belong here, my brother."

"Well, I've never been more flattered in all my years," Francis replied, scowling. "And I won't be having any of this 'Frank' business, Rita."

Tito jumped up onto Francis' back, and then onto his head, causing the bulldog to shake irritably. "Aw, man! Ya gotta unwind, man! This is home- we should be celebratin'! Look; we got a T.V. and everything!"

Einstein, for one, did not share Francis' disappointment at returning to the barge. He spun in a circle, with an expression of pure glee on his face. "We're home!" he howled, and he tripped over Dodger in his excitement. "I really missed this place," he said, pulling himself to his feet and gazing happily around.

Rita scooted past her companions and lay down in her familiar old bed. Looking up, she saw that the holes in the roof had been patched up, and it seemed she would no longer have to put up with rain coming in while she tried to sleep. It was the same shabby old barge; it still smelt of dog and damp, the floor still creaked, and nothing about it was remotely luxurious, but in her eyes, it was perfect. Francis really did not know how lucky he was. Unlike him, Rita _had_ been homeless on the streets during the depth of winter, and she knew it was no walk in the park. The Foxworths had a nice place; but in every way that really mattered, the barge was just as good- at least now all the leaks had been fixed. Rita exhaled in contentment, and watched without really listening as Francis and Tito argued over goodness knows what. She grinned as Dodger, making himself comfortable in front of the 'new' television, caught her eye with an affectionate glance. Yes, she was sure of it; there was nothing more a dog could need.


	12. The Return of Spring

When spring rolled around at last, it was met with much relief. The warmer weather made a great deal of difference to Einstein in particular, as the cold had made him more stiff and uncomfortable in his old age. As the change swept through, a spring came back his step, and for the time being at least, Einstein was not feeling his age so much. Not being constantly cold lifted everyone's mood, and the gang barely went a day without at least one high-spirited dog pile or game of chase. With the sun shining down, the living was easy- at least by the gang's standards.

Rita woke slowly; there was no real rush as they were going through a good spell, having eaten well all week. She was vaguely aware of Tito and Francis bickering. It was a sign she'd overslept; clearly they'd both been up long enough to get on one another's nerves, though it had to be granted, that didn't always take long. Rita sighed; for all that they were at each other, Francis and Tito were very close, but the noise wasn't exactly welcome for someone trying to enjoy a comfortable lie in. Still, it was not worth the effort to sort them out. She rolled over, trying to block the noise out. Blearily looking across the barge, she saw that Dodger was still fast asleep. She smiled and watched him for a few moments, feeling peacefulness radiating off him in contrast to the bickering of the others. Things were good between the two of them, and Dodger had been happier since Oliver had worked out how to get to and from the barge without assistance, and so visited more often. Suddenly, Rita was startled by a wet splash on her snout and looked up to see Einstein standing over her, drooling.

"Good morning!" Einstein said cheerfully.

"Morning, Einy." Rita smiled. She didn't particularly enjoy being dribbled on, but it was hard to begrudge Einstein that; he couldn't help it. She shook herself and got to her feet. Instantly, Francis and Tito fell quiet, knowing that Rita was prone to snapping at them when they fought. Rita was rather satisfied by their response to her presence, it sure made life easier. As always, her first port of call for the morning was to greet Fagin who was resting half-asleep in his chair, with a lick (or several) and an enthusiastic series of tail wags.

Rita then sidled up to Dodger's bed, having decided that he'd slept long enough. "Dodge, you awake? You know you've got work to do, right?"

Dodger opened one eye and grinned, seeing an opportunity for mischief. He quickly grabbed Rita by her ear, and with a paw over her side pulled her roughly off her paws and onto his bed. She laughed as they tangled playfully, sending Dodger's cushions flying. It was only moments before the pair slid to the floor in a heap, and needing no more encouragement, Einstein and Tito were on top of them biting and growling, with Francis only a short way behind.

"Great job, Dodger, look what you've started." Rita said, after pulling herself briefly from the flailing mass of paws and teeth. Caught up in the good feeling of the morning, she was soon back in the fray. After all, _someone_ needed to kick the boys into line.

"Woah, woah- calm down! It's a bit early in the day to be scrapping, come on- no! Enough!" Fagin's words fell on deaf ears as he got up to sort his dogs out. This was not his idea of a wake-up call, and a good sign that it was time to get going. "Looks like we'd better get going, you've all got to burn some energy off. Come on boys, cut it out!"

Finally, the rumble died down as everyone was eager to get out into the city, where they could really make the most of the good day. Still laughing as they headed out, Rita walked close to Dodger and exchanged an affectionate glance. Stepping out into the sun, Rita took a moment to appreciate the beautiful day. The water was shimmering in the bright light, and the city was full of colour- and so inviting.

"You comin', Rit?" Dodger called her from the back of the scooter, budging up a little to encourage her to sit beside him.

* * *

Several hours working the streets had proven to be fruitful for Rita. Having been fortunate enough to have encountered a rookie hotdog vendor, she'd had no trouble at all in securing dinner for the gang. Being no fool, Rita always made certain to not focus too heavily on single targets when it came to theft; humans didn't take kindly to a perceived 'dog problem', and the last thing she wanted was an animal control thug on her tail. Fresh meat, clearly inexperienced in dealing with canine pests, was always welcome, and Rita was quick to take advantage. She'd give the newbie vendor a couple of weeks' reprieve and then go in for a second siege. After such success, Rita made her way back to the barge; she might go back out later to search for trash that may be of use to Fagin, but for the time being at least, she was a lady of leisure.

Rita came down the steps, and immediately became aware that she was not alone. She wagged her tail cheerfully. "Hey kid, how long have you been waitin' here?" She greeted Oliver with a friendly nuzzle.

The ginger cat was now over a year old and filling out, becoming quite a large cat. Even though he was now a young adult, Oliver was still referred to by the dogs as 'the kid', not that he particularly minded. He was grinning, obviously pleased to have caught someone at home before he had to return to his own.

"Not too long, I guess," he said, "I wasn't really sure what time you'd be back- I really better get back home soon. Jenny will be coming home from school."

"I'll take you back if you want, I could probably get you there quicker."

"You don't mind?"

"Nah, it's no problem. I get to catch up with you properly that way." Rita wagged her tail cheerily. "You can ride on my back if you want; poor little cat like you, you've only got little legs. Your car surfing could use some work too- easier if you leave it to me."

"Wow," Oliver said. "Thanks, you really know how to flatter a guy."

Rita barked a laugh. "Oh, sweetie, you're all right."

The pair headed back out onto the docks and started towards Oliver's home. Rita crouched, inviting the cat to ride on her back. Being more used to riding around on Dodger's back (with a bandanna to hold on to!) Oliver was sure to hang on tight, his paws around Rita's neck, careful not to dig his claws in. It wasn't actually too uncomfortable, Rita moved much less erratically than Dodger did, with long, graceful strides. It was only when she started leaping around through the traffic that Oliver had to struggle slightly to stay on board.

"It's great that I can see you guys more often, now I know my way around a bit more," Oliver said, as Rita came smoothly back onto the pavement.

"Yeah, I know Dodger's been enjoying havin' you around too," Rita responded.

"Maybe I could bring Evie sometime, she's gotten a whole lot more confident. You guys wouldn't mind if she tagged along?"

Rita slowed down a little. "I don't know if that's a good idea, kid," she said, solemnly. "I know Evie's come a long way, but it's a big difference between getting her comfortable being around a few dogs, and expecting her to cope with what the streets might throw at her. There's no avoiding strange dogs, and her confidence doesn't need knockin'."

"Yeah, but we'll be looking after her, right?" Oliver asked, taken aback by his friend's response but undeterred. "She won't have anything to be scared of if she's with us."

"Oliver," Rita said, firmer, "I'm not gonna be responsible for someone who'd be better off in her own home, where she's happy and safe." As Oliver made a noise as if preparing to argue, she added. "Have you thought of what might happen if she got recognised by one of Flint's lot? Do you have any idea how messy things could get?"

"They can't be worse than Roscoe and DeSoto." Oliver said confidently. He'd dealt with dangerous dogs, and was certain he could do so again if the situation required it.

Oliver's apparent lack of fear made Rita uneasy… there was bravery, and then there was being stupid. Even Tito had more sense than to tangle with dogs like the brutes in Flint's gang. "Only a fool would underestimate dogs like that," she said. "They're much smarter than Roscoe and DeSoto- they've gotta be, surviving on their wits. There's a lot of them, and they know dogs all over; we could be in deep trouble before you know it. Evie doesn't deserve that."

Oliver's fur bristled. "She didn't deserve to be abused by them in the first place! If I got the chance, I'd take them on, inflict just a little bit of the pain they put on her."

"Don't be so stupid. You're no good to Evie in pieces. What she does need is a friend. I gotta tell ya, kid, right now you don't sound like someone mature enough to take care of yourself, let alone anyone else. After all we've done for you, you'd be willing to put us all in danger to make a point? Grow up; this isn't a game."

The cat fell quiet, hurt by Rita's putting him down, but getting the point. His blood boiled at the thought of any dog treating Evie cruelly, and the urge to make a stand was hard to ignore, but if they were as dangerous as Rita thought they were, Flint's gang would be too much to take on- even with the support of his friends. The last thing he wanted was to put their lives on the line, and was now ashamed that he'd even brought it up. He hadn't even thought…

Despite her harsh words, Rita was sympathetic towards Oliver. She had to admire his tenacity and desire to help his friend, even if he wanted to go about it all the wrong way. "Think of it this way, kid," she said, softening, "how'd ya think Evie would feel if you got hurt, or worse? That wouldn't do a thing to help her. She needs stability and a little understanding, that's all. If she's gonna move on, you're gonna have to as well."

"Okay," said Oliver finally. "I guess you know best." He shrugged, feeling deflated. What he'd really wanted was a quick fix for Evie's fears, but it seemed he'd just have to be patient. Perhaps his dreams of roaming the great city with her by his side were just fantasy, and would always stay that way. "Hey, Rita, I'm not thinkin' about doin' anythin' stupid, but what do you actually think the chances would be to get caught out by those jerks in a city this size? Don't those guys have a sorta territory they stick to?"

"It's not likely," Rita said, glad that Oliver had taken her words on board. "but they do get around. They used Evie to gain information on enemies; it's how they work, manipulating the weak to expand their own knowledge. If they _did_ track her down, I'm sure they'd kill her. It's a small chance, but there's a lot on the line. It only takes one little bit of bad luck."

Oliver sighed heavily. It had been so easy in the past to see Dodger and the gang as invincible when it came to the street life, but the reality was far from it.

"Look, kid, if Evie really wants to get outta the house, we might be able to take her out to places that are busy with humans- hardly any dogs would come near." An idea came to Rita, and she wagged her tail. "Maybe you could even give her a little disguise or something; she's changed a lot since Flint had her, and if she you put her in a little outfit, she could probably pass right under one of their noses. And we'd all come with you two. Just a bit of back up as a precaution."

"All right, that sounds good." Oliver cheered up a little. "I know Georgette's got a few cute little numbers that she's tried on Tito," he said with a laugh. "I guess I'll talk to Evie, see what she thinks, and you can talk to Dodger."

For a little while, Oliver ran alongside Rita, taking many quick strides to keep up with her long, loping ones.

"Are there a lot of dog gangs around?" Oliver enquired, realising that he didn't actually know much at all about the street dog life, despite his bond with Dodger's gang. "I've only really seen street dogs skulking 'round on their own."

"Not really; most groups of dogs on the streets are quite loose; there's a lot of coming and going," Rita explained. "If you get too many dogs together, it unnerves the humans. Most street dogs want to avoid attention if they can. There are a couple of places where a load of dogs will meet up, but a lot of them don't really know each other. There are a few serious gangs, like Flint's lot, but there aren't many around thankfully. There's some real nutters out there, and they always seem to find each other. It helps if you know who to avoid."

"So how did you guys all get together then?" Oliver asked. "You're not doing a great job of avoiding humans; you're lookin' pretty cosy of Fagin."

Rita smirked. "Well, to start with it was just Fagin and Einstein," she began, "they just sorta found each other. Both of them were on their own before then, so I guess they enjoyed the company. Einstein was a pet, and I think he missed having someone to give him a good scratch behind the ears; he was never nervous of humans. It was just the two of them for a few years, and then Dodger came along as a tiny pup- they raised him, and then Dodge brought me home. We were just kids then, Dodge and me; we grew up on the streets together, learnin' from each other. He used to say I was his 'apprentice'." Rita grinned and continued. "Francis and Tito came along later; Fagin found them. It wasn't exactly easy to start with. Francis wasn't really used to livin' with other dogs, or bein' on the streets for that matter. Dodge and I were maybe a bit full on back then too. We were teenagers and we didn't exactly make it easy for him. Francis had it in his head that he was better than us, what with his privileged upbringing- but we didn't put up with any of that. Frankie used to always say that we were a bad influence on Tito, but really that was never giving Tito enough credit, he didn't need any influence to be a pain in the tail; it came naturally to him."

Oliver laughed, trying to imagine his friends as adolescents. They all went back such a long way…

"But, it all worked out in the end, I guess some of us grew up- or I did anyway. We're family now, and I wouldn't trade it for anything, I love those guys." Rita finished as she trotted along beside the fence surrounding the park.

He'd never regretted his decision to stay with Jenny, but Oliver couldn't help wondering how he'd have fitted in if he'd never left the gang. He regarded them as his second family, and often felt torn, wanting to see more of them, especially Dodger. At the same time, he couldn't lose sight of his responsibility to Jenny and Evie, who both relied on him greatly, and whom he loved dearly. Even Georgette meant a great deal to him, and he knew he'd miss her if he was away with his other friends all the time.

Rita stopped outside the house and gazed through the window. "Best I don't come in, right?" she asked, remembering that recent developments were likely to have reduced the family's tolerance for dirty street dogs making themselves at home.

"Yeah," Oliver said sadly, "Mrs Foxworth's not so keen to have you guys hanging around the house, not now she's home waiting for the baby to come."

"You say 'hi' to Evie for me though," Rita said, "And Georgette as well if you catch her in a good mood."

Oliver chuckled, "Stranger things have happened. I'll see you round then. Thanks for taking me home, it was good to talk."

"Anytime." Rita winked and turned to go, "See ya later, kitty."

* * *

As night fell on the Foxworth's grand 5th Avenue house, Oliver was merrily playing with Jenny, tumbling around on her bed. With a new baby on the way, and her parents largely distracted, Jenny was lonely and took a great deal of comfort in the companionship of her animals. Oliver was devoted to her as ever and was concerned that the little girl was struggling with the changes taking place in her life. Evie watched them quietly, smiling to herself.

"Jennifer! I think it's time you went to bed!" A voice came from the hallway.

"Okay, Winston," Jenny called back. "That's enough playing for tonight, Oliver, it's getting late." She headed off to wash, leaving her cats sprawled on the bed.

"So, Oliver, are you going to take me out into the city soon then?" Evie asked, "You've not mentioned the idea since this morning."

"Sorry Evie, I was going to talk to you about that, I've been so busy taking care of Jenny," said Oliver.

"Jenny's fine, you practically live on her lap, she can hardly be lonely with you around."

"But she _is_ lonely, and I feel responsible for making sure she's all right." Oliver responded, somewhat defensively. "Her parents hardly have time for her as it is, and soon she'll be even less of a priority. Someone's gotta be there for her."

"I'm not criticising, I think it's sweet that you care about her so much. I'm just not into the constant cuddles nonsense myself." Evie stretched out, purring, her body much fuller in figure than when she'd first become a fixture of the Foxworth household, and her coat much shinier.

Oliver laughed, he didn't imagine Evie would ever be the outgoing sort, apart from her friendship with him, she definitely liked to keep herself to herself. "Anyway, I did talk to Rita about taking you out with me," Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, "She didn't seem that keen on the idea actually, which kinda surprised me. She's worried about you, and I think worried that sooner or later one of Flint's gang might catch wind of where you are.

Evie suddenly became very unnerved. "But that wouldn't happen, right? They don't really come around these parts I didn't think. They were from a rough part of town."

"Yeah, Rita said it's unlikely. I think she just wants to make sure we're careful about it, she said you should go out with the gang so at least you've got some back up in an emergency. And we could put you in some of Georgette's clothes, so no-one would recognise you if they were around."

"Really?" Evie asked with a sigh. That didn't sound like what she'd had in mind. "How am I supposed to actually enjoy myself if I've got five dogs hanging round me the whole time? I like them, really I do, but I don't know if I could handle that kind of situation. Wouldn't just one or two of them be fine?" Much as she wanted to get out and live a little- and spend more time with Oliver when he went out and about, Evie found the prospect was getting more and more unattractive.

Seeing the look on Evie's face, Oliver rubbed his face against hers in what could best be described as a cat hug, "Hey, we'll sort something out, I promise. Maybe we'll just hang around near the house for now- no way the likes of Flint would be seen dead round here!"

Evie purred appreciatively, and got up and quietly retreated to her own bed, a sturdy basket with a wonderfully soft and squashy cushion. She curled up, and watched as Oliver greeted Jenny, who was now all ready for bed and, as always, settling down with Oliver right by her side.

"Goodnight Oliver, goodnight Evie." Jenny said sleepily.

Evie closed her eyes, and smiled to herself. No matter what, she was grateful for Oliver. She'd never known another cat quite like him, and she couldn't imagine having a better friend to help her get through all her fears and worries.


	13. Picnic in the Park

With work done for the day and Oliver safely back home, Rita had been enjoying the night out and about in the docks surrounding the barge, with Dodger by her side. They gladly took advantage of the chance to have some time alone together. In the weeks since the change in their relationship they'd both needed to adjust to it all, particularly Dodger, who often struggled to keep a lid on his tendency to tease random women as he went about the city. Their relationship remained pretty relaxed, but Rita did sometimes tire of Dodger's antics. Still, things were getting better all the time and both had reached a point where they were content with the arrangement. Out on the docks there was no one else around, so the pair could freely express their affections to one another without intrusion- in contrast from the usual lack of privacy back at the barge. Dodger was eager to hear how Oliver was, knowing that Rita had spent time with him that afternoon.

"You might have to go 'round and see the kid soon, he's wanting to take Evie out," Rita said, sitting up from a long cuddle with her mate. "I figured it would be best if they were accompanied, just to be safe. Although I think she'd be better off just staying at home. I know she's gotten better, but it wouldn't take much to give her a scare."

"Aw, babe, sooner or later, kid's gotta push herself sometime. If she thinks she's up to it, what's stoppin' her?"

"She's been in trouble before," Rita said solemnly, "I don't want her to go through anything like that again."

"What, you're worried about Flint or something?" Dodger stretched out, completely at ease. Trust Rita to be a worry-wart. "Ya know it's not like those creeps are likely to be hangin' around those parts, there's hardly any chance at all of her getting spotted by anyone. Besides, that was months ago, she looks real different to when she last saw any of them." Dodger was well aware that Oliver would be around more often if he wasn't feeling guilty about leaving Evie home on her own. Much as he preferred not to share the companionship of his feline best friend, Dodger was bright enough to see the benefits.

"You're right, I know you're right." Rita murmured. "It's just the thought of that kid gettin' mixed up in all that…" She shivered involuntarily. Stories of Flint and his gang had reached the ears of just about every street dog in the city… and many dogs Rita knew had friends and relatives that had met a mucky end when they'd crossed those brutes. Others had gone missing after being rumoured to have been involved with Flint. Rita had enough sense to know when to keep away from such dogs, but Oliver was young and naïve; it couldn't be expected of him to stay safe without a bit of guidance. She knew enough about the young cat to fear that his foolhardiness and sense of chivalry could easily get him into deep trouble.

"Don't worry about it," Dodger winked, "It'll be good to hang out with the kid anyhow, and in the unlikely event of an emergency, they'll have the Dodge to help them out. And if he needs any romantic advice with Evie, who better to help with that too?"

Rita scoffed. "Honey, you are the last person to be giving romantic advice. We're together in spite of your way with the ladies, not because of it." She licked his cheek with a smirk.

"Thanks Rita, it's good to know my contribution to our partnership is appreciated." Dodger nipped at her ear. "Love you."

"Love you too, Dodgie-baby," Rita laughed, and she leaned to caress his face with her muzzle.

Dodger grinned, and nuzzled Rita's chest and neck. He loved being close to her, and their connection had only gotten stronger.

Rita gently bumped her head against his and smiled back. It had been months, but Rita felt that same giddy excitement when she was close to him. She exhaled in contentment as she felt Dodger beside her, allowing her concerns for Oliver to disappear from her mind for a while. With no reason to rush off home, the pair snuggled close and allowed themselves to lose track of time in one another's company.

The pair headed home some hours later, and quietly padded past their sleeping friends. Recently, Winston had gifted Fagin a small sofa-bed, which had quickly become a greatly sought after place to sleep. Fagin was slowly being edged to a smaller and smaller portion of the bed as Einstein happily stretched out, snoring in contentment. Francis was snoozing in the space between Einstein's outstretched fore and hind legs, and Tito was, as usual, using his companion as a mattress. Comfortable though the new piece of furniture may have been, Rita headed straight for her usual bed. In her eyes, the thought of sleeping in such a cramped area was not favourable, no matter how comfy the bed was, nor how much she loved her friends. She happily settled down and closed her eyes, ready to drift off.

"Hey Rit, you want some company in there?"

Rita opened her eyes and saw Dodger sitting beside her bed.

"Really, Dodger? I know I got myself the best spot, but I don't know why you think I'd want to share with you, I don't need keepin' warm. What's in it for me?" She frowned, feigning annoyance.

"Wait, I'll make it worth the intrusion," Dodger made a beeline for his bed, pulled out a couple of cushions and dragged them back across to Rita.

"Nice try, but if there's barely enough room for the two of us, you're not going to win me over by takin' up more of my space." She budged over to one side all the same, "But if you insist…" Rita pulled a pillow in tucked it comfortably under her forelegs and rested her head. "It's a good thing you're just a little mutt, you might be able to squeeze in here."

Dodger lay down next to her, resting his head on her neck. "Night, Rita." He closed his eyes, "We should hang 'round the park tomorrow, might take the kid out for a bit."

"Sounds good," Rita whispered sleepily, though she was hardly listening. "Night, Dodge."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly the next day as the gang headed out into the city. As planned, they first paid a visit to the Foxworth home, to invite Oliver out for the day after he'd missed most of them the day before. Hearing the barking from outside, Oliver ran to the window excitedly and quickly made off to join his friends.

"Hey kid, how ya been?" Dodger playfully gave the cat his signature high-five, pulling his paw away at the last moment.

"Just you today, huh?" Tito looked hopefully behind Oliver. Disappointingly, Georgette didn't appear to be coming along for the ride. With Mrs Foxworth unwilling to have Fagin's dogs wandering through the house, it didn't make it easy for Tito to enjoy a romantic relationship with the pampered poodle… though some might say the distance was the reason it hadn't all fallen apart again.

"Just me; Georgette says she's got a reputation to maintain. To be honest, I'm not really sure if it's me she doesn't want to be seen with or you guys."

"Both, I'd imagine." Francis sniffed.

"But it's been weeks since I've seen her!" Tito shouted in frustration, "It's no good for our relationship if I'm not allowed in there and she won't come out here!"

"What about Evie, is she not wanting to come out with you?" Rita asked over the top of Tito's complaints.

Oliver shook his head, somewhat sadly. "Nope, she's still not keen to be around all you guys at once."

"Her loss," Dodger said coolly, not at all minding that Oliver would not distracted by the pretty young cat, "She'll come around eventually."

"So, what're we doin' today Dodge?" Oliver asked eagerly, choosing not to get too hung up on Evie's continued resistance to joining them.

"We might just hang around the park," Dodger stretched out. "Maybe share in a picnic or two. If you're up for it."

"Yay, food! I'm starving!" Einstein bounced along enthusiastically.

"Einstein, feeding you is a simply pointless exercise; you could consume your own bodyweight and still complain of hunger." Francis said loftily, following behind.

* * *

"Einy, you comin'?" Dodger called over to the Great Dane, who appeared startled to hear his name being called. They were now deep into the park, managing to keep out of the way of dogcatchers and enjoying all the sights and scents. Einstein, though, was way away from the main group, and had the misty-eyed expression of someone only vaguely aware of what was going on.

"Sorry Dodger, I got a bit lost." Einstein replied, somewhat embarrassed. He'd wandered away, off in his own little world, and had found himself confused and disorientated once his friends were out of sight. It seemed to be happening to him more and more but he hadn't been letting it worry him. His friends always told him that he was a bit dumb, and he guessed this was just what being a bit dumb entailed.

"How'd ya get lost, we're right over here?" Tito demanded, "You did this yesterday too- we're gonna haveta put ya on a leash, man!"

"I guess I'm just getting confused," Einstein said sadly, "I'll try and pay attention better."

It occurred to Rita that Einstein seemed to be getting confused quite frequently these days, and as she thought about it, she realised that recently he'd been rather forgetful. But then, Einstein wasn't exactly on the ball a lot of the time anyway, it was probably nothing to worry about. He was just being his usual dopey self. Rita pushed the concerns to the back of her mind; today was for enjoying quality time with the kid, not worrying over nothing.

Oliver ran along after his friends, and was pleased to be able to keep up fairly well and finding the rough-housing not nearly as alarming as he had in his younger days. Everyone still made the effort to go pretty easy on him- after all, a dogpile is no place for a cat, but Oliver was happily getting stuck in and giving almost as good as he got. The wide open space meant they could really run, and Rita loved the sense of freedom it brought. Her speed gave her a good advantage in such an area, in that she could make a quick getaway between playful assaults on the others and avoid retaliation. Such a tactic soon led to being targeted by everyone all at once, and very quickly Rita was back in the thick of the scrap. Rain from earlier in the day had left the ground wet and muddy, and in the chaos of the 'fight' everyone became extremely dirty- not something the usually immaculately kept Oliver was all that used to.

Finally everyone began to wind down, except for Tito who was still bouncing around and spoiling for a scrap. Rita swatted her paw at him irritably and lay down next to Francis, who was getting very close to giving in and chasing after the Chihuahua who continued to taunt them.

Dodger sauntered over, "Hey Tito, chill out man." He sat down, and Oliver, who had been riding around on his back, slid onto the ground.

"Is it time for food now?" Einstein asked hopefully. The Great Dane was sprawled on his side, recovering from all the fun, so much activity had left him with quite the appetite, even more so than usual.

"All right, all right. You guys ready to get to work?"

"Okay Dodgie-baby, best not to leave Tito in charge of lookin' after the kid this time, huh?" Rita teased, at the risk of getting Tito all flared up again.

"Maybe we should barbeque you and see how well you babysit!" Tito shouted, jumping up in anger.

"Thing is, Tito, I'm smart enough not to go fryin' my brains," Rita got to her feet, "Come on, let's get goin'. I'm starving."

Dodger led the others through the park, keeping an eye and an ear out for opportunities for an easy meal, with Oliver trotting eagerly by his side. He looked down to the cat with a grin, loving having him around. Before long, they came onto a family of picnickers, who had left their meal almost totally unguarded as they played Frisbee nearby. An elderly lady hunched over a book was the only thing standing between the dogs and a real feast. Dodger's ears pricked in anticipation and the others gathered around him under the cover of some large bushes.

"Okay troops, we're goin' for the picnic, that meatloaf has our names written all over it. Francis, you get the old girl away from the rug, give her a performance to remember. Tito, Einstein- keep those guys busy," he motioned with a shake of his head towards the preoccupied family, "They look like they could use a couple more players."

Francis puffed out his chest, proud to undertake duties of such a theatrical nature. Einstein drooled, and licked his lips involuntarily.

Dodger turned back to Oliver, "Right kid, you're with Rita and me. We're gonna swipe ourselves a feast." The cat nodded eagerly.

As the others headed off, Dodger and Rita watched carefully for the best moment to make a move, knowing there would most likely be only a narrow window of opportunity. As the family chased after Einstein and Tito, who had made off with their toy, Dodger moved forward stealthily with Oliver close behind. He saw the old lady move away from the picnic, concerned and distracted by the apparently dying bulldog who moaned and writhed in grass, and he made his move, reaching the feast at the same time as Rita. Without a moment's hesitation, Dodger swiped the leftover meatloaf that was sitting on a plate in the middle of the rug, and Rita uncovered a large meat pie. It was a struggle to properly grip the pie in its dish, and Rita glanced around hastily to ascertain whether there was enough time to remove it. Desperate to be of some help, Oliver got stuck in with his little paws and managed to dislodge the tempting treat from its casing.

"Thanks, kid!" Rita said, somewhat muffled as she had managed to get a proper hold of the pie in her mouth. Hearing a shout from the old woman, who had turned to see the chaos that had been made of the picnic, she nudged Oliver to get him moving to safety, and made a quick dash to cover a safe distance away where Dodger was waiting.

"Hey, ya missed a bit!" Dodger laughed, noticing that a large portion of the pie had been dropped in the quick exit.

Rita frowned, looking down to see that her prize was not all there. "Still, should be enough to feed everyone. And at least I managed not to lose the kid."

They were soon joined by Tito, Francis and Einstein, who were all eager to enjoy the fruits of their labour. Oliver held back, eating a little just to be polite but not wanting to take away from a meal that meant much more to his friends that it could for him.

Dodger noticed Oliver looking a little uncomfortable. "You want to hang out for a little while, just you and me?"

"Yeah, sure, just as long as I get back in time for Jenny coming home from school." Oliver replied, brightening up a little.

"No problem, I'll get ya home." Dodger let the cat climb onto his back. "See you guys 'round."

"Later sweetie." Rita licked Dodger's cheek, and turned to Oliver, "I'll see you soon, kid." After saying their goodbyes to Oliver, the gang went their separate ways. There was still time in the day to get some more work done and bring home some loot for Fagin, but first Rita wanted to pay a visit to Evie. She figured it might be some use if she could talk to Evie about what had happened with Flint and his gang, then maybe they might be able to work out a way forward.

* * *

Rita made her way out of the park and back towards Oliver's place. Though she barked to alert Evie of her presence, she was not surprised when he calls were not met with a response- being scared of dogs as she was, Evie was not likely to come running to the sound of one barking outside. Neither could Rita really expect Georgette to respond; the poodle had no intention of being seen to socialise with common street dogs. Moving closer to Jenny's bedroom window, Rita shouted up to Evie, letting her know who it was making all the noise.

Finally, Evie got the message and opened the front door. "You know," she said, "you're not meant to come in here, the mistress won't be happy." Evie peered cautiously behind Rita, making sure that no other dogs were following after her.

"I'll be out of the way soon. Just wondered if you'd like to talk- I figured you might be a little lonely with Oliver out all day," Rita said, "We could go outside and just hang out for a while."

"Oh," said Evie, a little taken aback. She'd not really had a visitor come for the sole purpose of talking to her before. Being shy as she was, it had been comfortable for her to socialise with Oliver by her side, but this was different. Still, all her prior experiences had told her that Rita was trustworthy, and it did feel nice to be thought of. "Uh, uh yes. Okay. It would be nice to have someone to talk to- other than Georgette, that is, she's real mean."

Rita frowned. "She's still treatin' you bad? I would have thought she'd have got over herself by now."

"She doesn't really talk to me, just looks at me like I'm something dirty," said Evie, "Oliver says it's because she's worried she'll get forgotten about with me and Oliver here and a baby on the way as well. She doesn't mind Ollie so much, but she really doesn't like me."

"Guess she's used to having her own way and no competition, huh? Don't worry about it too much- and if she's givin' you too much trouble I can give her a talking to," Rita said.

Evie smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. Ollie does stick up for me too, he's not nervous of her or anything."

They went back outside, avoiding trouble with Evie's pregnant mistress, and sprawled on the lawn. It wasn't a large yard, but it was neat and tidy, every bush or tree perfectly trimmed. The garden caught the sun and it made for a very pleasant place to rest, with a gentle breeze wafting around scents from the flowers.

Rita shook the fur from her face and looked to Evie, noticing that the young cat still appeared slightly unsure about being called on to socialise with a canine. "So, sweetie, I hear you've been wanting to get out a bit more."

"I hear you're not thinking it's a good idea," said Evie quietly.

"I think you should be careful," Rita said, trying to assess whether the young cat was really comfortable enough to talk about the issue. "If it means anything to you, Dodger doesn't feel you've not anything to worry about. The chances of bumping into any of them are remote and you've changed since then anyhow. I know I'd feel better if you had someone with you who could help you out in a worst case scenario type situation. I'd hate for you to get yourself in more trouble with that lot." Rita looked at Evie thoughtfully. "Maybe you could do something to change your appearance somehow? I'm sure Georgette's got plenty of make-up lyin' around."

"Yeah, maybe. I could get Oliver to talk to her," Evie said, "And I wouldn't mind going out with one or two of you guys, but more than that and I just couldn't enjoy myself. I know you wouldn't hurt me, I just get so jumpy with a lot of dogs around."

"I understand, kid; if you do feel up to coming out sometime, even for just a little walk round the park, we'll be happy to be around to help," said Rita kindly. "You don't have to be scared anymore, sweetie, you've got friends on your side."

Evie still didn't quite know if she really felt up to adventures of any sort- even though she so wanted to share that part of Oliver's life with him. Trapped though she might often feel in her home, at least the only dog she had to deal with was the harmless if not pleasant Georgette. All the same, it was a nice feeling to know that Rita wanted to help- and the fact that she felt able to talk about the trauma of her past told Evie that she was making real progress… and real friends.


	14. Lost

In the early hours of the morning, Oliver was woken by the sound of barking outside. Grumbling, he buried his face in his paws and tried to block it out. He lay there for a few minutes, trying to ignore the horrible noise, before it dawned in him that the sound was coming from _right_ outside. Bleary-eyed and sleepy, Oliver got to his feet and headed to the window, where he peered through the curtains to see Dodger waiting on the pavement. The puzzled cat slipped out the window and clambered down to the street.

"Einstein's missing," Dodger said, as Oliver reached him. The urgency in his voice was obvious. "You haven't seen him around here have ya?" He was tense, it had been long enough that it was obvious something was not right. Remembering how easily Einstein had gotten disorientated earlier only added to the concerns.

"What? You mean you haven't seen him since the afternoon?" Oliver was surprised, and knew that if Dodger was coming around at this time of night that he must be seriously worried. "I've not seen him."

With a soft 'flump' Evie landed on the pavement beside Oliver, startling him. "What's going on? Oliver, isn't it a bit late for mucking around with your friends?" As much as she liked the gang, there was a time and a place for everything- and three in the morning was no time to socialise.

"Hey, no one made ya get outta bed," Dodger growled. "Einstein's disappeared, and I just came round to check you guys hadn't seen him." He turned to leave. He knew that Evie meant well, but he had much more important things to think about than whether the young cat enjoyed an uninterrupted sleep or not.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Evie said quietly, blushing in embarrassment.

"I'll help you look for him, Dodger." Oliver said, "You coming Evie?"

Evie nodded firmly. Oliver's friends had always been kind to her, and she was keen to help in any way she could, even if it meant facing her fears.

"Thanks," Dodger forced a smile, "The more help we've got; the better. Fagin's out searchin' as well, he's gonna check the pound in the morning if we still haven't found him." The frown returned to his face, "Hopefully it won't come to that."

Oliver and Evie followed close on Dodger's heels, to where the others were waiting. Both were taken aback at the sight of a stranger amongst them; Rita had recruited her sister, Willow, to assist with the search. Oliver felt Evie tense up beside him, and moved nearer to her in reassurance. Rita was equally surprised to see Evie had come with Oliver at a time like this, considering how anxious she'd been about the thought of being surrounded by the whole gang. More preoccupied with fears over Einstein, Rita shook off her worries regarding Evie and decided just to trust Dodger's judgement on the matter.

"Okay, we're gonna split up and meet back here every now and then to check in. When you're ready for a break, come back here an' wait for everyone else. Francis, you can go back to the barge in case Einstein goes back home. You two," Dodger turned to the cats, "come with me."

Evie gulped, and stayed close to Oliver as he moved to follow Dodger. She was extremely thankful that she wouldn't have many dogs around her at once- and especially not that stranger about whom she could not help having a bad feeling.

Rita whined softly. She'd had niggles telling her that something was not right with Einstein, and felt guilty for not thinking much of it. It wasn't that they hadn't been aware that Einstein was getting older, but no one had given much thought to what it might mean for his mental health and his ability to keep himself safe. They'd failed him, it was as simple as that, and Rita was ashamed.

"We'll see you later, Dodge," Rita said, and she exchanged a worried glance with him; it was obvious that Dodger was taking the situation badly. Not knowing how to reassure him, she headed off towards the docks, her sister close behind her. It seemed that Willow had grasped the urgency of the situation, as she was being unusually civil and had become more eager to help. Rita wasn't sure how long Willow would be able to keep it up, but for the time being at least, she was grateful that she cared enough to contribute to the search.

"Do you think something's happened to him?" asked Willow, once she and Rita had split from the others.

Rita frowned. "He's old. I'd like to think he's got the street smarts to stay safe, but he's not fast in the body- or the mind. Of course I'm worried he's got himself hurt; that's why we gotta find him as soon as we can."

"Do you even know where to start?' Willow asked, but the look on Rita's face said it all. "He's strong for his age, and he's got a whole team out looking for him. I know we haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things, but I'm here for you on this."

The two bitches barely spoke to one another for over an hour, concentrating on a silent search after calling out Einstein's name proved fruitless. This late at night, drawing attention to one's self was not wise. Rita dictated the direction of travel, looping around the areas she knew Einstein tended to frequent. Twice she crossed paths with Tito, who had the same ideas of places to check, but still there was no sign of the elder dog anywhere. She took the search to the docks surrounding home, where Einstein was familiar with, and where Willow was comfortable to wander.

"How do ya lose a Great Dane anyhow?" Rita grumbled in frustration. "He's big enough, and he doesn't even wander around that much- it shouldn't be this hard to find him." Fearing for her old friend, Rita realised just how much Einstein meant to her, and felt a gnawing guilt for failing to look after him as he reached his golden years. When she had been at her must vulnerable, a lonely pup without a clue how to get by in the world, Einstein had given his all to ensure she was loved and supported. In Rita's eyes, she had failed to return that support. Had she been so wrapped up in her love life that she'd barely noticed that he'd needed help?

Willow could see the pain in Rita's face, but the barriers that still stood between them prevented her from making a motion to comfort her. She looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"I need to thank you for this, Will," said Rita quietly. "We haven't seen eye to eye for a long time; but this means a lot. Really, it does."

"Family means something to me. Einstein's yours, and you're mine, so I'll do what I can. You'd do the same."

Rita remained unsure of Willow's intentions; it was completely out of character for her to put herself out for anyone. But at least, she thought, she had someone by her side on what would have been an even sadder and lonelier night.

* * *

Dodger's strides were fast and purposeful, and his he sniffed high and low as he went. If Einstein was in trouble, it was he who bore the brunt of responsibility; he was the gang's leader, and he owed the guy that much. Focused as he was on his search, he barely even noticed the two cats who were running to keep up with his frantic pace.

"Dodge, slow down! We can't help you look if we're running after you!" Oliver panted, knowing that Evie was really struggling.

"We got the whole park to cover, kid," Dodger replied harshly. "The longer it takes us to find Einy, the more chance he's got in trouble bad." Nonetheless, he slowed the pace slightly, taking the opportunity to look out over the expanse of grass in front of him. There was no sign anywhere of that enormous, galumphing Dane.

Oliver walked closer to Dodger's side, no longer needing to rush. "Rita said you've known him since you were a little kid." He hoped that talking would do something to calm his friend.

"Yeah," Dodger said, finally coming to a stop, but continuing to scan the surrounding city wilderness for signs of movement. "I've known him all my life. Wouldn' say he was like a father to me- I never needed one of those, but he was like a brother left with the babysittin'. You know, Einstein is what a dog's meant to be; loyal, takin' anythin' from us and not even thinkin' of needin' to forgive. It's easy to take advantage of that, and we all do it. Francis picks on him the worst; I tell myself I'm on Einy's side, but I know I've let him down really. Poor, stupid idiot has been gettin' disoriented for weeks an' weeks. I never thought to keep an eye on him, make sure he's all right. I'm meant to be the gang's leader… I'm meant to be his brother."

Suddenly, barks rang out. Dodger, Oliver and Evie all jumped in surprise, and looked around for the source of the noise. Certain that none of the canine voices belonged to Einstein, Dodger quickly lost interest, but Evie was frantic.

"Cool it, toots, you're with me, remember?" Dodger growled. He got to his feet, ready to move on. Being saddled with a panicking cat was beginning to look like a real hindrance.

Oliver was on high alert, listening to pinpoint the location of the strange dogs. He realised that they were close; much too close for comfort. "Dodge, I don't like this. I can smell them; they're right on us."

Squealing in terror, Evie scrambled up onto a deeply disgruntled Dodger's back. It felt as though they were surrounded. In the gap between two spring bushes, she could have sworn she caught the flash of dark eyes. They were being watched.

"Chill out! Geez!" Dodger had had enough, and retreated back into the cover of thick bushes and trees; Evie hanging onto him for dear life and Oliver falling over his own feet in his own hurry to get away. Right now, he didn't much care of the threat those dogs might present, not while Einstein was still vulnerable. Still, he couldn't stick around while Evie was making a scene, and angrily, despite the fact that this part of the park was where he'd last seen Einy, he conceded that it was time to look elsewhere.

Away from city lights and the contrasting green cover of the park, Rita searched fruitlessly alongside her sister for most of the night. Occasionally, they checked back with the others in case they'd had any luck, but by the early hours of the morning there was still no news. Farewelling Willow with showers of thanks, Rita retreated to the barge, where she'd be taking her rest break. She was drained, and could not remember her paws ever aching quite so much, but it was difficult to imagine getting any sleep while visions of the worst played constantly around her mind. With every passing hour, Rita's concerns for Einstein's safety had intensified. She had to keep reminding herself that he had always perfectly competent at moving around the city streets and there was no real reason why that evening should have been any different, but it was totally unlike Einstein for him not to come home. She was certain that he must have gotten lost and confused somewhere; the question was whether he was safe, or if in his disoriented state had stumbled into trouble. This late at night, the old dog would be tired and probably scared if he couldn't find his way, and so vulnerable to the countless dangers in the city. It was a long few hours as Rita tried to get some sleep, while remaining aware of any sounds that indicated that someone was approaching. Awoken from a short and unsettled sleep, Rita heard footsteps. After an initial buzz of excitement, it was clear very quickly that it wasn't Einstein, the sounds were all wrong, far too light for a dog of his size.

"Hey Tito," she sighed, and got to her feet to greet him. "Still nothing?" It was more a statement than a question, but she still hoped that there might be some good news.

"Nah, no sign of him." Tito replied, lacking his usually boundless energy. "Dodger's takin' the cats back home so Jenny doesn't miss them when she gets up."

It was only then that Rita noticed that the sun was beginning to rise; Einstein had been lost all night. Never had he ever failed to come home to Fagin; something had to be seriously wrong.

"You know, Dodger's not doin' too well, he's takin' it hard." Tito said as he settled down to rest.

Rita shook her head sadly. "I guess he's feeling responsible. He sees it as his job to make sure we're all okay, but really none of us took much notice of Einstein getting so muddled in the head." She sighed, feeling guilty. "Einy seemed to be moving around better after the cold weather ended, so I guess it wasn't so obvious that there was anything going on with him." She felt a great urge to be at Dodger's side, supporting him in whatever way she could, but knew there was very little she could say or do to make the situation better. Tail hanging low, she headed up the stairs and into the new day. "I'll see you later, Tito," she said gloomily. "Try and get some sleep, okay?"

* * *

The search continued into the next day. Dodger accompanied Fagin to the pound, where it became apparent that Einstein had not been captured. While Dodger was relieved that Einstein had not found himself in such a place, for even the thought was enough to make most dogs shiver, it left them no closer to finding him. The worst case scenarios were seeming more and more likely, or at least it felt that way to the worried gang.

By mid-morning, Dodger was exhausted and emotionally drained, but still determined not to give up the search, not even for a rest break. His job was to take care of his family, and he simply couldn't stop until he knew that Einstein was home safe and sound. To contemplate a situation in which he couldn't be found would be just too much to bear, so Dodger kept on trudging the streets, feeling as though he might break down at any moment.

"Dodge? Dodgie?"

He didn't turn around to the sound of Rita's voice, but nuzzled her neck half-heartedly as she sat down beside him. Dodger was aware of Rita studying him closely, trying to ascertain how he was holding up. He made every effort to mask the fear that he was feeling; the moment he let the outward appearance of coping slip would be the moment he'd know that it really was out of his control. A terrible voice in his head reminded him constantly that in reality there was every chance that if something had happened to Einstein that they'd never find him. There were a million places he could be- Einstein could be lying dead somewhere and they'd never know. He knew that everyone else was thinking the same, but no one would voice it. Who'd want to be the one to put that greatest fear into words. "Come on," he said, his tiredness coming through in his voice, "we gotta keep searchin'."

They dragged their paws as they wandered, looking back over the same old places over and over again. For hour after gloomy hour, they barely exchanged a word; several times Rita went to speak, to try and reassure Dodger somehow, but she thought better of it. Nothing could be said that would really help anyway. The longer they searched, the bleaker their chances of every finding Einstein alive seemed. The terrible thought plagued Rita's mind, however hard she tried to push it away; how many long days and nights could they keep this up, before accepting that the old dog was gone?

"Dodge, we should meet up with the others, Francis is probably ready for a rest break," said Rita gently, determined to focus on making the search a successful one. She licked Dodger's ear, knowing full well that she could only do so much to help him. He needed to sleep, but he was far too hard-headed to admit to it.

Dodger nodded. "Yeah, they're probably waiting for us, it's been a while." He turned to head back to the docks and glanced over his shoulder to Rita. She looked completely spent, her eyes lacking the spark of hope he'd seen there just a few hours ago. "You okay, Rita?"

"No, not really," she sighed, "You?"

"I'm tryin' to be," Dodger forced a painful smile. He'd already let Einstein down; he was now going to stay strong for the rest of the gang, no matter what.

The mates walked home side by side, once again in troubled silence. They came down to the barge, struggling to keep their balance on the rickety trail that led there. Even with all the dreadful fears playing in their minds, to come home gave some comfort. They came into the doorway, and a flash of grey left them both falling to the floor in stunned amazement and relief. Einstein was home at last.

"Hey Dodger man, look what I found!" Tito yipped, bouncing up and down excitedly. His exclamation was met with deaf ears.

Dodger exhaled loudly in surprise and stumbled forward. "Einy! Where've ya been all this time?" As if a most enormous weight had been lifted from his chest, he felt he could finally breathe. He laughed, hysterical, as Einstein bounded around him, none the worse for wear and beaming from ear to ear.

"I got lost, then I had a long sleep, and then I found my way home again." Einstein said cheerfully. His long, strong tail was wagging wildly. It had been a stressful night, followed by a stressful day, and seeing his old, dear friend after such an ordeal lifted his spirits to no end. It appeared that Dodger, and Rita as well, was just as happy to see him.

"What do you mean you got lost, hon?" Rita asked, getting over the initial surge of ecstasy and still concerned. Einstein had been through the wringer, and they needed to care for him. "Were you someplace new, or did you just get confused?"

"I dunno, it's all a bit fuzzy in my head." Einstein's ears drooped slightly.

"Come on, Rita, just drop the interrogation. He's home, what else matters?" Dodger grumbled, the tight feeling returning to his chest in an instant. In truth, he was deeply worried about how easily Einstein had been getting disorientated, and that it could be the start of a general downward spiral for him, but Dodger was not prepared to talk about it. To do so would mean facing up to the inevitable- Einstein really could not be around for much longer. Besides, Dodger told himself, the old guy was probably exhausted from being out all night, sorting out the problem could wait.

"Would it not be wise to determine the cause of Einstein's misadventure so it may be avoided in the future?" Francis implored. He'd arrived back at the barge a short while before, ready for a sleep after a long day of searching.

All Dodger wanted to do was to just relax knowing that Einstein was safe, to enjoy his being home without having to worry. No chance of that now. He glared at Rita, wishing she could have just let it be, and then turned around to Francis and Tito. "Guys, can't we just deal with that tomorrow. Some have us haven't slept in ages."

Rita bristled her hackles angrily. "Fine, it can wait. Dodge, you know we're only tryin' to help, don't make a fight outta this, not now."

Opening his mouth to argue, Dodger was distracted by the sounds of footsteps- Fagin was home. In seconds, all five dogs were on top of their master, tails wagging and licking his face and hands joyfully. Fagin threw his arms around Einstein's neck and hugged him tight, the Great Dane squirming with delight as he almost squashed his friend.

"Good to have you back, Einstein!" Fagin laughed, "What did you scare us like that for?" He was thrilled to have him back safe and sound; Einstein had been Fagin's first dog, and first friend in a very long time. While Fagin didn't like to have favourites, he had a special bond with the huge Great Dane and was worried sick at the thought of never seeing him again.

As evening came, Dodger watched from a distance as the others gathered around Fagin, entranced by the story as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He wondered how long they'd have left, just the six of them. Nothing had ever mattered more to him; to Dodger his family was everything and it was _his_ responsibility to look after them. The feeling that he'd failed Einstein was battling the sense that there had not been a thing he could have done to stop the effects of age on his friend. Dodger was not sure which hurt more. He got to his feet, wanting to get away from the painful thoughts that were swirling around his head.

"Dodge?" Rita had turned to see Dodger leaving. She could tell he was greatly troubled by the whole thing, but felt the same old barriers go back up- Dodger didn't want to reach out to her and there was little she could do about it. Even if Dodger didn't want her support though, she needed his. After the scare they'd all had, Rita wanted the comforting presence of her family near her, but especially her best friend. She looked at him, beseeching. _Come on, Dodge. Don't walk away from me now._

"I'm gonna go tell the kid that Einy's home safe. Don't bother waitin' up for me." Dodger headed up the steps, desperate to be away from everything that reminded him of his responsibilities and the fact that he was powerless to prevent Einstein's aging and decline. Soon enough, everything that mattered to him was sure to unravel, and he just couldn't face it.

Rita watched after him sadly, silently resisting the urge to go after him. Despite knowing that he was upset, she trusted that he'd get home quickly, back to the family that needed him. He was exhausted; he couldn't stay out long if he wanted to, she was sure of it. Until then, she'd just wait quietly, and try to get her own head around what had happened.

Out in the cool evening air, Dodger was relieved to find himself alone, and the need to put on a brave face gone. He had to unwind somehow, all the fear and the stress was getting all too much for him. Anything to escape from what he was faced with, to forget. By the time Dodger arrived at Oliver's place the sun had almost completely gone down. He barked outside the window, and the young cat responded quickly, eager for news.

"Hey kid, good news- he's home." Dodger grinned, his spirits lifted immediately at seeing Oliver.

Landing down on the pavement, Oliver's face lit up as his worries left him. "Really? That's great! What happened?"

"Dunno, I guess he just got lost. He found his own way back eventually. I knew he would, Einstein knows what he's doin'."

Oliver was well aware that Dodger's assurance was feigned, but said nothing of it. "Thanks for letting me know; you guys must be pretty tired after all that, I'm surprised you're not home sleeping." He thought he saw Dodger's expression harden, but brushed it off as just his imagination.

"The others are probably sleepin' by now, but I'm stayin' out tonight. I need to get away from it all and just have a good time, no responsibilities, ya know?" Dodger stretched out casually. "You can come along, I'll show ya how to have a real good time."

"Thanks Dodge, but I think I'll give it a miss. I'm pretty tired after last night. Maybe some other time, right?"

Dodger was disappointed, but didn't show it. He figured that it would probably be easier to enjoy himself without a kid to take care of anyway, especially if he wanted to let himself unwind in female company.

"Sure, I can find the time." He winked, and started on his way. "I'm gonna hold ya to it though."

"Dodger, you say 'hello' to Einstein for me when you get back, okay?"

"Yeah, 'course, kid." Dodger said, looking back over his shoulder, "See ya 'round."

He moved on, back towards the docks, but past the turn he have taken to go back to the barge. The sounds of dogs filled the air as he approached the abandoned warehouse. As with most nights, there were many dogs off the streets getting together to let loose and have it all hang out. There was surely no better place in the city for a dog to go to pick up women, and the thought was just too inviting. No responsibilities to anyone, nothing at all to worry about, in fact, except for ensuring that he himself had a good time. He forced himself to push his fears for the future out of his mind. What could be the harm in forgetting about it all, just for one night? It was all a bit of fun, just what he needed to get his head back where it should be. Coolly, he made his entrance, with rhythm in his step and an arrogant smirk on his face. Suddenly, faced with the freedom, the escape he was now craving, he felt wide awake; sleep deprivation, if anything, only added to his recklessness. Tonight, The Dodge was going to take this party by storm.


	15. Betrayal

The hours dragged on, but still Dodger had not returned home. The stress of the past day had left everyone exhausted, and by this point Einstein, Francis, Tito and Fagin were fast asleep. While they had wondered where Dodger had got to, they were not particularly worried; it wasn't unusual for him to come home late or even not at all. Still, Rita lay awake, getting more and more concerned and angry. The whole incident with Einstein had been very confronting, and she was shaken. Didn't Dodger realise that she needed him now? Why was he not supporting his family when things had gotten difficult? She was almost resentful of how easily the others had managed to doze off, seemingly without a care. Rita felt alone, and frightened by the turn of events, knowing that it was a sure sign that things were changing. Without Dodger's reassuring presence, it all just got magnified in her head. She wanted him to be there for her, and she wanted so much to be there for him. Through her growing anger towards him, Rita couldn't help but worry; Dodger hadn't slept in two days, and whatever he wanted to show, he was clearly in some measure of distress. In a state like that, it would only be too easy for an over-confident dog to come into trouble.

Dodger approached the barge, feeling ill. Everything had spiralled out of control incredibly fast and he was left wishing that none of it had ever happened. It had started well enough. He knew the best place for a good time late at night was the old warehouse by the docks where Willow lived; most nights it was crawling with street dogs. Those who gathered there were of a similar mindset; a simple desire to have fun, however wild the party might get. It was always a little awkward when he caught eye contact with the eternally miserable Willow, but he could easily shrug it off and get on with what he came there for.

He'd been in a room upstairs, against the window with a handsome if distinctly scruffy sheepdog-mix bitch. Dodger had already had the pleasure of getting close to this shepherd's friend, and was now far removed from the weight of responsibility and stress that had been weighing him down. In the heat of the moment, all he could take in was the feel of that woman, her scent, and the chills that were going through his own body. And then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw on the dock below a flash of a figure that made his blood run cold. He pulled away hastily, feeling his proud confidence falling away from beneath him.

The bitch cooed. "What's the matter, sugar?"

Dodger stumbled from the window, shaking. That the sheepdog had even spoken was lost on him. The haunting familiarity of the figure he'd seen struck him. He was near certain he'd just laid eyes on his mother; the mother who'd abandoned him for no reason other than that he was an inconvenience. Not uttering a word to what had been a lover for the night, Dodger took himself down the stairs, taking care not to fall over has his legs shook beneath him. His breath caught in his throat as he came to the bottom.

The memory was now seared on Dodger's mind, and he couldn't let it go. Looking away had been a great struggle, transfixed as he'd been by what he knew was the woman who'd turned his young life to turmoil. What had struck him most was just how much like him his mother appeared to be. The way she teased the men that surrounded her was alarmingly similar to his own self-serving womanising tendencies. But, he desperately tried to tell himself, that didn't make him like her in any way that really mattered, Dodger would never abandon a vulnerable and dependent family member as she'd done to him all that time ago. With that horrible surprise encounter, his night out had become a huge mess, an awful mistake, and the reality of what he'd done finally dawned on him. He'd been far too desperate to escape from his responsibilities and the fear he felt to even consider all that he might be risking by having that one night of meaningless fun with whoever would have him. It hadn't helped anyhow, he now felt worse than ever. Dodger's stomach was tying itself in knots at the thought of facing Rita, but it couldn't be avoided, there was no point even trying to hide what he'd been up to. It hadn't been the first time he'd been with another woman since they'd gotten together, but with everyone so strung out over Einstein, him doubted very much whether Rita would be in the frame of mind to just shrug it off as nothing. The more he thought about it, the more it dawned on him that she'd been distressed, and silently crying out for him to comfort her. Dodger felt a cold shame from deep within. All he could do was hope that it would all blow over quickly.

Hearing the creaking of footsteps on the stairs, Rita lifted her head expectantly. Though she was angry that Dodger had just deserted them when he was needed, it was a relief to know that he was fine. Upset as he'd been, she couldn't help but worry about him. She got up to greet her mate. "Where've you been, Dodger? You know I needed you- we all did. Or did you forget that you're meant to be the leader round here?" As she came closer she noticed a change to his scent; the smell of other dogs was all over him… and definitely female. Her expression hardened in disgust, and Dodger grimaced. His reaction all but confirmed what she feared to be true, and she felt her heart drop like a lead balloon.

"It didn't mean nothin', I promise you. I needed to escape from it all, that's all it was." he whispered back, trying to retain a cool composure.

"Did you even give me a second thought? You're not the only one struggling with all this, Dodger!" Rita was furious, but tried to keep it in check, knowing that the others were sleeping. "You left me to deal with all this while you're fooling around with other women- do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I had a moment of weakness and it just went way too far. Really, you can't feel worse about this than I do, if I could go back and undo it I would."

Rita scoffed. "Yeah, I bet you had a lousy time," she snarled, "Why don't you tell me all about it? How many was it? I know you've had more than one tonight, I can smell it on you. So how was it, baby? Picked up any pointers you can give me?"

"Hey, don't be like that. When did you get so uptight about being exclusive anyhow?" Dodger asked, hoping that he could cool Rita off. He knew he couldn't claim innocence, but after the night he'd had, there was only so much insult he could take.

"I don't believe you," Rita hissed, struggling to keep her voice down when she wanted to scream at him, "You _knew_ that I was upset. The only person you care about is yourself," She knew that it wasn't completely true, but tired and emotionally over-wrought, she wasn't in a state to hold herself back. "As long as you can get your kicks, it doesn't matter what anyone else is feeling. I have made so many excuses for you, just shrugged it off whenever you'd make eyes at another a woman, I accepted that you didn't want to feel tied down, I tried to be understanding- what more do you want from me? You know what, I don't even care what you want anymore. We're through."

Suddenly panicking as he realised that his relationship with Rita was falling apart, Dodger moved closer, but his attempt to smooth things over with a loving nuzzle was met with a dangerous glare. "Rita, I love you, you _know_ that. It won't happen again, I swear." He looked to where the others were sleeping, nervously, hoping that they wouldn't wake to hear what was going on.

"Just forget it, Dodger," Rita fought back tears; the last thing she wanted was to let Dodger see her cry. She headed back to her bed, it wasn't the time or place to let things escalate further. "You know, I never thought you'd let me down, not like this. Guess I'm as stupid as you are thoughtless." She lay down, facing into her bed, not wanting to see him.

"Hey! You don't get to just say it's over and then walk away!" Dodger demanded, unable to believe that she could turn her back on him with such ease. "I'm not giving up on us; how can you finish it so quick? You said you loved me, that you wanted me, if that was true you would fight for what we've got."

Angrily, Rita turned behind her, glaring Dodger down. "So you think I deserve to be treated like I don't even matter? That's not love, it's just convenient for you to have me around when no one else will have you."

"Rita, that's a load of…"

Rita snarled. "If you don't back off right now, I'm getting out of here. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, and I don't want to hear you. I promise you, I will walk right out!"

Incensed that she could think so little of him, Dodger nevertheless took a step back, leaving Rita to calm down in her own time. Her words had been driven into him like knives, making the tender moments they'd share together feel like lies. Dodger stared after her, feeling lost, before heading over to his own bed. What on earth had just happened?

Rita found herself shaking as she tried to settle. It was all she could do not to start sobbing; but she would not let Dodger hear her cry. She could hardly believe that it had all gone so wrong, and that all the trust she'd had in her most treasured friend had been lost. Images of Dodger getting close to faceless, nameless strangers swirled around her mind as she closed her eyes. All she had wanted was for him to stay close, to be the friend he was supposed to be. Surely, that wasn't asking too much? Even after all that they'd shared, she wasn't enough for him when the going got tough, and it cut deeply. If he was going to treat her like garbage, then Rita would be better off without him. Hot, silent tears ran down her cheeks as she settled in for a lonely night.

Gazing over from beside his bed, Dodger thought desperately for some way to fix things, but with no ideas forthcoming, lay down and tried to get comfortable. He thought of his mother, the image etched onto his mind, refusing to leave him alone. Maybe he was just like her after all- selfish, arrogant, thoughtless. He'd abandoned his family when they really needed him, how different could he be from the mother who'd left him as a tiny pup? Dodger promised himself that he wouldn't let them down again; if Einstein was going downhill, he'd be there all the way. The gang was his responsibility, and somehow he'd just have to learn to handle the hard times that inevitably lay ahead. He whined, deeply troubled, and looked back over towards Rita's bed. He knew she was crying, and it was hard to stop himself from going to her side to make it all better, every urge in him told him to go to her. His best intentions simply couldn't make it all better, not now. Rita was the only person he'd ever spoken to about his abandonment by his mother, and being cut off from her while he was drowning in turmoil. For all his need to keep up the appearance of supreme coolness, it had always been good to have her to confide in when he needed it. But that was gone now, and he could only blame himself. After years spent flitting between women with not so much as a care, none of that could compare to what he'd had with Rita. She meant the world to him, really she always had, and knowing that he'd hurt her for the sake of one night of 'freedom' left Dodger feeling disgusted with himself. All he could do was hope that her vicious anger towards him would subside once the stress of the past days was put behind her. They'd have to work through it… somehow.

* * *

Rita woke early the next morning, and for a moment forgot about the events of the night before. She sighed as it all came flooding back, and couldn't bring herself to get up and face Dodger. She couldn't hear the others, presumably they were still asleep, and she made up her mind to stay quietly in bed until it would be easier to avoid being alone with her now former mate. Despite all the hurt she felt, Rita was keen to put her issues with Dodger to one side, at least until she knew Einstein was all right. Hearing heavy footsteps, she decided it was safe to get up.

"Morning Einy, you sleep okay?" she asked, her tone as upbeat as she could muster.

"Yeah, I was real tired after being lost so long. It sure is good to be home." Einstein glanced over to Dodger's bed. "See, I told you Dodger would come home! You worry too much."

Rita tried to remain cheerful for Einstein's sake, "I guess so. Maybe I wouldn't worry if you didn't disappear on us like that. We'll try and avoid that in the future, huh?"

"That sounds good, it wasn't much fun."

"We won't let it happen again, I promise. It shouldn't be too hard to keep sight of you, you're not exactly small." She smiled and stretched out, before turning back to him, "You are all right though?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just happy to be home." Einstein wagged his tail.

Rita was relieved that he was none the worse for the ordeal, Einstein was never really one to fret or mope but it was still a lot for him to go through. She still felt guilt for not taking better care of him as he entered his twilight years, and was determined to be the supportive friend he deserved from now on. His positive attitude reassured her that it would all be fine, it would maybe just take a little adjustment. At least that was one less thing to worry about. Rita looked back over to where Dodger was sleeping and frowned. With the feeling of betrayal refusing to let her go, she knew that the breakdown in their relationship might not be such an easy fix. But could she really sever the bond that her life had been so greatly influenced by? Tired and hurting, Rita just didn't know.


	16. Uneasy Peace

With a full day without the time to find anything to eat behind them, the gang were up and out in the city early, forced to ignore the strong desire to sleep in after all the drama. As they headed out on the back of Fagin's tricycle, there was an uncomfortable silence between Dodger and Rita as each avoided making eye contact with the other. They'd managed not to speak to one another up to that point, helped largely by the fact that Einstein was still the centre of attention. With all that had happened, Rita figured it best to avoid a public confrontation, but at the same time she dreaded getting Dodger alone and having to face the issue. Judging by his avoidance of her, he was clearly not keen on the idea either.

"Okay troops, we're gonna have to split up, it'll be easier to find food that way." Dodger remained upbeat, not wanting give the impression of anything being amiss. He had a an image to keep up. "Einstein, you stick with me today, best avoid a repeat of your misadventure, huh?"

As they started to go their separate ways, Rita forced herself to turn back around. "Dodger, we need to talk," she said. "I know you've been avoiding me, and if I'm honest I don't want to talk to you right now, but we gotta try and sort this out."

"Einy, just wait here. I'll just be a few minutes, okay?" Dodger said quietly, before turning back to Rita. Her expression was stony, just as it had been during the fiery confrontation the night before.

"Are you two all right? You seem kind of sad." Einstein asked, worried.

"Hey, you know me. I'm fine." Dodger managed a smirk, which soon faded as he walked over to where Rita was waiting for him. "You doin' okay, hot stuff?"

"What do you think?" she growled, "I don't think you have any idea how worried I was last night… and you couldn't 'a cared less about me. I just don't get it; if nothing else, we're meant to be friends."

"Friends screw up, ya know. I'm sorry, and I don't know how many times I gotta say it." Dodger said, the usual smugness completely absent from his voice. "I just felt helpless. I couldn't face it- I'd never even given it a second thought, Einstein getting old an'…" He shook his head sadly. "Rita, I was terrified of losing him, and knowing I had no control at all. You guys mean everything to me, and it's my job to take care of you. I was scared, and I wanted to just forget about all of it. I thought I'd feel better if I could have a good time- no responsibilities, just a bit of fun. It went too far- I know it went too far, and I'm so sorry for doing that to you." He looked up to her, desperate to make her understand.

"I know you're sorry," Rita said, "And I know how stressed out you were over Einy; I sorta get why you'd want to just escape from everything, but you hurt me real bad, Dodge. You didn't have to go so far; you obviously didn't even give me a second thought, and it's hard for me to get past that. I want us to get through this, but I'm gonna need some time."

Dodger nodded, understanding. It was a relief that Rita had cooled down somewhat since he came home the night before, but he knew that it would take a lot to repair the damage. Trust had been broken on both sides. "Guess I'll see ya later then?"

"Yeah," Rita turned to leave, still feeling miserable. "See ya round."

As soon as Dodger was out of sight, Rita broke into a run, stretching her legs properly after a restless night. Any ill-feeling within her was exacerbated by hunger; it was small wonder she was exhausted. Rita was grateful for the distraction of the hustle and bustle all around her, the morning was buzzing with noise and activity. Feeling a part of it all lifted her spirits. Scrounging through rubbish bins, she quickly managed to find scraps of food to keep her hunger at bay, at least a little, but never anything substantial enough to be worth taking home to the others. However hard she tried to busy herself though, the events of the night before would not leave her mind. In the cold light of day, she realised that she'd been cruel in her words towards Dodger, fuelled by her own fears and distress. He'd wronged her for sure, but she too had caused hurt. Rita wished she didn't care so much for her former mate, but it was not something that could be switched off overnight. If anything, though, the guilt made her feel even angrier toward Dodger; she hadn't deserved to be pushed to her limits.

An opportunity to steal a fast food burger left unattended came about, and Rita was instantly in focus-mode. The more she ate, the better she'd feel, so it seemed that meal would be invaluable. Striking swiftly, she seized the burger, box and all, in her slender but strong jaws. She leapt into the moving traffic, making a quick escape. Tired and holding onto grief and turmoil, her usual precision was lacking, and she misjudged a jump. Rita yelped as her shoulder caught a car mirror with a loud smack, throwing her careening to the asphalt. She rolled over her head and neck, narrowly avoiding a deadly collision with a car that blasted its horn as it swerved past. With a gasp of pain and shock, she scrambled back to her feet, and out of harm's way. Shaken, Rita retreated down the next street, where she huddled down and cried. There was no escaping the enormity of the loss she was feeling. All she could do was to go easy on herself; getting her head around all this would take time, as would finding some way of moving forward. In many ways, that hard knock was exactly what she needed; Rita was reminded that she had to let herself feel the grief and hurt, but she was tough, a hardened survivor, and she wouldn't let any amount of heartache take that strength from her.

* * *

"You really need to keep a tighter leash on that mutt of yours." Willow called snidely, a cruel smirk on her face as she watched Rita approach. Living at the warehouse as she did, she was well aware of Dodger's misstep, and the urge to say 'I told you so' was strong.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Rita snapped. She'd expected Willow to be gloating, in fact, she'd have been shocked if there was any refrain from barbed comments at all. That did not mean, however, that Rita was about to lie down and take it- she had enough garbage to deal with in her life without putting up from it from Willow. "I don't want to talk about it, Will," she said firmly, "I just wanted to thank you for helping us out the other night. It meant a lot."

Willow's expression softened; ultimately, she respected Rita's dedication to her elder friend. "You found Einstein then?"

"Yeah, he came home of his own accord yesterday afternoon." Rita replied, quietly relieved that the issue of her love life had been dropped. "He's tired obviously, and I think from now on he's not gonna be roaming around on his own, but he's fine."

"Glad to hear it."

"Hey Willow, if you're not up to much, do you want to just hang out?" Rita asked quietly, feeling uncomfortable such a suggestion, with the relationship she shared with Willow being rocky as it was. "I could really use the company."

Willow was taken aback but pleased. She wagged her tail, giving away her delight. "Sure, as long as we can keep away from that human of yours. I guess you're not wanting to be around Dodger right now, huh?

Rita tensed up angrily. She wasn't so desperate for company that she'd put up with poorly described jabs about her crumbling relationship. "I told you, just leave it. If you just want to pick a fight I'll be happy enough on my own."

"No, you're right," Willow said hurriedly, knowing she'd pushed her luck about as far as would be tolerated. "I won't bring it up again."

"Good. Let's get goin' then, I've had hardly anything to eat all day."

By late afternoon, Rita and Willow had achieved very little in their search for food, though Rita had managed to swipe a purse from the back of a pram, much to the distaste of her sister who gave her a firm, but entirely ignored, lecture on how morally wrong it is to steal. Still, such disagreements kept Rita's mind from wandering back to Dodger, and it made the day easier to get through. As they turned into a quiet alley, Rita was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Francis said cheerfully, looking up from the pile of rubbish that he'd been snuffling and sifting through.

Tito ran out from the overturned trash can, eager to get a load of the women to whom Francis was talking. He was rather disappointed to see that it was only Rita, and not a potential date.

"So much for splitting up." Rita scoffed, wagging her tail. "You guys found much?"

"Yeah man, check it out!" Tito excitedly dropped a tatty watch at her feet. "Still tickin' and everything!"

"It's not particularly useful though, is it?" Francis sniffed. "Fagin has several already, I don't imagine this is any less worthless than the others."

Tito immediately flew into a rage.

"What have you got, Francis?" Rita asked, with an appreciative glance back to Willow who was holding Tito down with her paw.

The bulldog immediately became very flustered. "Oh, well, u-unfortunately my search has not been, well, terribly fruitful…" he mumbled uncomfortably.

"You're not exactly in a position to give Tito a hard time, Frankie." Rita grumbled, while Francis blanched under her withering gaze.

Tito managed to pull himself free and bounced back over. He sniffed at the purse that Rita had dropped to the ground. "Whoa man, it's not empty! Fagin's gonna be real happy!"

"I guess so, but we've still gotta bring some food home."

"Well, if you are in need of my dramatic services I am more than happy to oblige." Francis said proudly.

Rita thought for a moment. Having Francis around to provide a distraction certainly opened up a lot more opportunities to steal something more substantial than the scraps she'd been picking on all day. She knew that Willow would not very much appreciate their going near to crowds of people, but they had to eat. "All right, it's worth a shot."

The four of them continued on, into busier parts of the city. The activity all around them made Willow nervous- in the year or so that she'd been living on the streets, she'd always made sure to keep away from humans as much as possible and very rarely strayed far from the docks around which she lived. The noise was overwhelming. She walked close to Rita, trusting her just enough to keep going, even as her body trembled with anxiety.

Their ears pricked to the sounds of diners eating outdoors at a restaurant. The smells that wafted towards them were wonderful, and served to emphasise the hunger that they all felt. Rita dropped the purse to the ground, as Tito gave a most ravenous groan.

"Willow, you mind keeping hold of our stuff while we work?" Rita asked her sister, who was still clearly out of her element.

Willow nodded, but did not look impressed, "More thieving. Really? And to think I ever looked up to you."

"Since when did you care so much about humans?" Rita said, exasperated. "No one's gonna make you join in, but I'm not going to apologise for surviving the best way that I can."

"Hey, if they're eatin' at a fancy place like this, they can afford to share a meal." Tito piped up, bouncing on the spot, eager to get started. He'd eaten nothing more than tasteless old scraps all day, and nothing and no-one could dampen his enthusiasm now.

Willow said nothing, but looked at Rita disapprovingly as she gathered up the purse and watch in her mouth and turned to find a hiding spot a short way away. At least, she thought, she had an excuse to get away from the heavy threat of human interference.

Rita shook her head; there was no point in trying to reach an understanding with her sister. They could enjoy some more bonding time later, but unlike Willow, she had a responsibility to a family. "Okay, Francis, let's see what you've got," she grinned, choosing to ignore her sister's attitude.

Francis proudly stepped up, and ran into the midst of the diners, crashing into chairs and tables as he went for maximum effect. Once he'd gained the full attention of his startled audience, he collapsed to the ground, moaning and groaning in apparent agony. Several diners leapt up to try and assist the 'dying' dog, leaving their table exposed and vulnerable, immediately catching the attention of Rita and Tito, who seized the opportunity to help themselves. They made a quick getaway, carrying with them a lamb shank and a large steak. It wasn't an easy feat in Tito's case due to his small size, but he was well practiced, and not one to be defeated. Francis followed a short way behind them, leaving the confused, and soon to be furious, diners wondering what on earth had just taken place. Rita loved the thrill of it all; really Willow did not know what she was missing. They kept running, past where Willow had been waiting for them, until Rita was satisfied they'd put a safe distance between themselves and their victims. She grinned as she threw down the piece of lamb. Between the three of them -Willow stubbornly refused to eat the stolen goods and no one felt any desire to encourage her otherwise-, Rita, Tito and Francis polished off the lamb in a matter of minutes. It was very tasty and met with a great deal of enthusiasm. Unfortunately, it really did not go far between the three dogs, but they'd already decided to that the other piece of meat would be taken home for Dodger and Einstein. Rita lay down and watched Tito and Francis fighting over the bone that remained of their meal. The thought of returning home to the barge filled her with dread. She'd enjoyed being out, working, and just being a part of something alive and constantly moving, leaving no time to wallow in sadness over her failing relationship with Dodger. The city healed her wounds, at least while she was submerged into it. Back home, it would all come flooding back; she would no longer be the hard, capable survivor, but a lonely victim, let down by the person she most cared for.

Willow interrupted Rita's thoughts, gently nudging her shoulder. "I'm going to head home now, I'll see you round sometime." The skinny hound made eye contact with her sister. "I know it won't make everything better, but I'm here if you need someone."

Shaking herself to the present, Rita gave Willow a genuine smile. "Okay, bye Willie. Thanks by the way, for the company."

"No problem. Catch you tomorrow maybe" Willow headed off, without so much as a glance or a word to the other two, who were of little interest to her.

Francis glanced up at the darkening sky, then back down to look at Rita enquiringly. "Should we not be making haste towards home ourselves? It is getting rather late." To his surprise, she grimaced in clear discomfort.

"You guys mind if we stay out just a little bit longer?" Rita asked with a barely disguised sigh. She had been reluctant to talk to the others about what had happened, but was desperate to stay out even just a little while more. Out here, she was in control- some old Rita she'd always been, back home, everything felt wrong. "Things aren't so great between Dodger and me right now. I just want a bit more time to be away from it all."

"What? What happened?" Tito exclaimed, surprised, "Since when are you not all over him like fleas on a pound dog?"

Rita stiffened, but allowed herself to open up. These guys were family, and if she couldn't talk to them, it didn't say much about her. "He cheated on me, last night when I was upset about Einy," she said quietly, "It was with strangers and not anything serious, but I can't say it's not a kick in the guts."

"He did wha-?" Tito jumped to his feet, shouting in a rage, "He's gonna wish he never even laid eyes on another woman when I'm done with him! You messin' with my sister, you messin' with me, man!"

"Tito!" Rita snapped, immediately regretting the decision to open up. "You keep outta this, I don't need anyone fighting my corner. Don't you even think about startin' something." She glared the Chihuahua down, hoping that he'd have the intelligence to refrain from interfering. He wasn't one for missing any opportunity to start trouble, but Rita was not having it.

Francis looked at her, concerned by her clear distress. "Of course there is no rush to get home. If there is anything you need, we are more than happy to be of assistance."

Put in his place, Tito had calmed down somewhat. "You wanna just hang out for a few more hours? Have a bit of fun to take your mind off it?"

Rita smiled appreciatively, and pulled Tito with her forepaws, into a playful hug. _This_ was what she wanted from them, not righteous anger on her behalf. "Right, you're on," she said as she grappled with the squirming Chihuahua who gnawed at her legs.

Stashing away their loot in a secret spot for later, they trotted back into the thick of the action. Despite everything, Rita almost felt light and content inside. The support of her friends meant the world, and she could think of nothing she'd rather do than to run and laugh amid the city lights with them beside her. The feeling would not last, but she'd hold onto it while she could.


	17. On the Outer

Rita returned home to the barge after a morning of hard work, ready for a quick rest before back to Willow. Over a week had passed since Einstein's misadventure, and the tension between Dodger and Rita was still holding up. The distraction of working the streets was welcome for Rita as she'd been feeling increasingly isolated. Not that it was anyone's intention, but it wasn't easy to avoid Dodger without avoiding everyone else for a lot of the time as well; he always seemed to be at the centre of their world. Rita spent more and more time off on her own, or more closely following Fagin around. She wondered how long she could keep it up; the loneliness was starting to get to her, but she still struggled to get past the hurt. At least Fagin enjoyed having her close; she'd spent the most part of the morning riding around in the back of the scooter and throwing herself wholeheartedly into her work whenever they stopped somewhere. Despite the recent drama between Dodger and Rita, things were actually pretty good, and it had been a good while since they'd gone without food, and Fagin was very upbeat and positive as a result. Having successfully brought her master some decent loot, Rita was keen to spend time with her sister, the only dog whom she hadn't drifted away from. Quite the contrary, they were closer than they'd been since they were small pups, largely thanks to the fact that, for the time being at least, Rita wasn't particularly bothered by Willow's strong dislike of Dodger. Willow was perfectly happy with the current arrangement, and as long as she kept a lid on the outright gloating, Rita was content to enjoy her company.

Rita came down the stairs and noticed a few flowers lying by her bed. They appeared to have been roughly pulled from the dirt somewhere, perhaps from someone's garden, as bits of soil were hanging from the ends. She sniffed at the gift Dodger had left her. He wasn't really the type for romantic gestures, but it seemed he was trying. A few cruddy flowers would do nothing to rebuild Rita's trust in him though, all it meant was that he was feeling guilty, and so, Rita thought, he should. He wasn't the only one though; it was hard to let go of the feeling that she herself had hurt a friend. Pushing the flowers aside, Rita lay down in her bed, and started chewing on a bagel that she'd picked up on the way home. It was a chance to really think about her present situation, which she knew couldn't continue on like this. Rita hated to see Dodger hurting, and she hated that it bothered her in the slightest after what he'd done. It was hard for her to get a grip on her true feelings for him; one minute she pitied him for how deeply he'd been shaken by that scare over Einstein and wanting to be there for him as a friend, but then the next, she couldn't get over his apparent lack of care for his family and his supposed mate when his presence was needed. No one else seemed all that hung up on that side of things; all the other guys could see was that Dodger had been unfaithful, but to Rita that wasn't what had hurt the most. She kept her distance where she could, and spoke to him only in regards to work or anything that really couldn't be avoided.

The creaking of paws on the steps alerted Rita to the presence of someone coming home. Tito, she thought, as the sounds were not loud enough to be the much heavier Francis, Einstein or Dodger.

"Hello? Anyone home?" called Oliver into the quiet barge.

Surprised, Rita looked up from her bagel, "Oh hey, kid. Just me right now, the guys are still out."

Oliver padded over and rubbed his face affectionately against Rita's shoulder. She looked happier for it. "I just wanted to see how you guys were all going- especially Einstein."

"He's fine. He's getting old, that's all. Einstein's happy enough, not really bothered by it, but it is going to get tough."

"What about Dodger?" Oliver asked earnestly, "He seemed really weird when I saw him last."

Rita's face clouded over. "Don't worry about him. Dodger's been worryin' about Einy, and sulking because I've had enough of dealing with his garbage. He'll get over it." She changed her tone, noting the troubled look on Oliver's face, "I was actually going to head out now; my sister's expecting me. If you want to come along too, you're welcome- unless you'd rather stick around and see if Dodger makes an appearance. There's gonna be a load of other dogs where I'm going, but you'd be safe as long as you're with me."

"Sure, I'll come along with you," Oliver said, "I'm not scared of dogs."

"Just watch you don't get too overconfident, kid. Plenty of dogs out there wouldn't think twice before turnin' ya into mincemeat," said Rita darkly, "you're gonna want to keep your wits about you." It appeared that the young cat still had an excess of bravado, probably as a result of hanging around with Dodger all the time. The facts of the matter were simple though, Oliver lived a sheltered life as a pet, and tough cookie or not, he'd still be easy pickings.

Oliver grinned, full of himself, "I know, I know. But if I can take on Roscoe and DeSoto, this will be a piece of cake."

Rita shook her head, half concerned by Oliver's underestimation of what was a dangerous world for a cat, and half amused by the cockiness that he'd picked up from Dodger somewhere along the way. "Maybe… but don't go round these sorts of places on your own, got that? I don't want a dead cat on my conscience." She stretched out and got to her feet. "Come on, you can ride on my back, it will be quicker.

The two of them set out, Oliver riding happily on Rita's back. He hung on especially tight as Rita clambered up from the barge to the sturdier docks, not wanting to fall into the cold water below. They kept going, past Sykes' old warehouse, into a dark and grimy corner in which several run-down buildings stood. A smell of dog and damp hung in the air, far stronger than back at the barge, and Oliver became slightly tense. In front of the largest building, a warehouse, a shaggy brown dog stood on guard.

"Just over there, Ollie." Rita shook her head toward the old building, "A load of us hang out round there, street dogs from all over. My sister's been living here about a year now; a few of them do, but mostly dogs come and go."

Oliver looked over with great curiosity, but was pleased to have the security of Rita's back as a vantage point. "Your sister's the one who was helping you look for Einstein, right?"

"Yes, that's her. I gotta warn you, she's not the friendliest person you're ever going to meet. She won't hurt you, but she's pretty messed up," Rita said with a sigh. "It's not her fault; she's had a real hard life- just don't take it personally if she doesn't give you a warm welcome. It's the way she is, that's all."

"That's okay, I'm used to rudeness- I live with Georgette, remember?" Oliver said, and Rita chuckled in response.

The shaggy brown dog scoffed as Rita walked past. "So the rumours are true, then? You better keep a close eye on your little pet if you're taking him in with you."

Rita just offered the dog a glance and kept going. Oliver gripped tighter to Rita's back as she slipped through the door which was hanging on its hinges… suddenly he didn't feel so brave. The first room was full of dogs- nine, Oliver counted. Rita kept on through the next room and up the stairs; it was quieter up there, away from most of the canine inhabitants. Willow lifted her head from where she lay, and she frowned as she noticed the extra baggage Rita had brought along.

"What's this?" asked Willow, moodily.

"Guess I better introduce you properly. This is Oliver. Kid, this is my sister, Willow."

"Pleased to meet you," said Oliver brightly.

Willow was not impressed. No sooner than she'd finally been enjoying some quality time with Rita already there was this stupid cat muscling in on things.

"He came round to see us but no one else was home, it wouldn't have been right to just ditch him for your sake," explained Rita. She didn't expect Willow to be all that nice to Oliver, but hoped that she could at least not be hostile.

Willow sniffed at the cat and then sat back, still slightly put out. "We're not going to be able to go far with him following along behind, he's only got little legs. You don't want to be carrying that lump around all afternoon."

 _There was that rudeness I'd been warned about_ , thought Oliver.

Rita shrugged. "I'm happy to hang around here for a while, but I got no problem with taking the kid out, I'm sure he'd keep up."

After a morning's work, Rita was more than happy to kick back and chill out, and she lay down beside Willow. Oliver slid down from her back and looked around curiously. It was a dark and dingy place. There were two other dogs in there; one sleeping in a corner, softly snoring, and another who was lying alert, his eyes drifting over to them every now and then. It was a little unnerving. A third dog came through the door, taking the second's attention away from Oliver, which was a relief to the cat. Looking away from the intimidating stranger, Oliver zoned back into Rita and Willow's conversation.

"I hear that ridgeback, Leo's been around this place in the past few days," Willow was saying, "If you want a bit of rebound action, I know he'd go for it. You two had a thing one time, didn't you?

"I'm not interested in seeing other guys, Willow," Rita growled, getting annoyed, "And yes, we had a thing. More than once actually. But that doesn't matter, 'cause I really don't feel like getting involved with anyone right now."

Unperturbed, Willow carried on. "You don't have to be _involved_ as such, just a little bit of fun to make you feel better. Come on, he's hot and you know it- and there's plenty of guys around if you're after something different."

Rita scoffed, "You think a bit of harmless fun is the solution here? Worked out well for a friend of mine, didn't it?" She wasn't keen to openly put Dodger down in front of Oliver, it just wouldn't be fair, but it was hard with Willow pushing buttons. "You're free and single. Why don't you go chat someone up? Like you said, Leo's fairly easy on the eyes."

That shut Willow up. She was not the type to talk to strangers- let alone make flirtatious advances, and Rita knew it. Finally getting the hint that Rita still didn't want to talk about her love life, Willow moved the conversation on, sharing all the latest gossip she'd picked up from lurking around the warehouse.

They chatted happily for a long while- though any input from Oliver was completely ignored by Willow. While Rita called her out on it, there was no way Willow would take kindly to sharing the closest thing she had to a friend with some pampered cat. In contrast to Willow's response to him, Oliver's presence caught the attention of other dogs passing through without fail; some lifted a lip in a growl before moving on, others teased and catcalled Rita, and the odd few were simply intrigued and interested in the novelty of an unusual visitor to the warehouse.

Rita noticed the large dog on the other side of the room gazing at Oliver as he had been doing before. Something about the way he looked at him made her uncomfortable, it was strangely sinister, unlike even the glares given by other disapproving canines. "We should go out and get some fresh air," she said, wanting to get away from that dog who was giving her the creeps, "You probably need to get home soon, won't you, Oliver?"

"Yeah, I don't want to miss Jenny," the cat replied.

Willow frowned moodily. As far as she was concerned, the little furball had all but ruined the time she was supposed to be spending one on one with her sister. "I can come with you some of the way, but I won't be going near his house." She gave Oliver a filthy look.

"If you really have to, Willie," Rita said, "Just try and be nice to the poor kid. He's not doin' you any harm."

Rita and Oliver moved quickly, not wanting Jenny to come home to find a cat missing. Willow sulkily carried on behind, becoming rather moody as she felt left out of the conversation the other two were having. As they came close, Willow stopped to wait in a safe, quiet alley, not wanting to get too near to humans.

It wasn't too long a wait before Rita was back. Willow rushed to her, but slowed down at the sight of the frown on her sister's face.

"You know, you can't go treatin' people like that. He's a friend of mine and he's not done anything to you." Rita scolded.

Willow bowed her head a little, hoping that she hadn't blown it with Rita after they'd been getting closer. "I can't help it, I _am_ trying. It's just been nice to have you spending time with me for a change, I didn't want the cat getting in the way."

"You're not helping your cause," said Rita, and she nipped at Willow's ear. "Look, it's done a whole lot for me to have you around since Dodger went and screwed everything up. Don't know what I'd have done without you, honestly. Just cool it down a notch, okay sis?"

Willow nipped back at Rita and smiled. "Fine, but I can't help the way I am. Do you want to hang out a little longer? You can't be in a hurry to get back to that awful mutt."

"No, no hurry. We can go for something to eat," Rita said, starting to head off.

"Hey, you could stay with me," Willow suggested quietly, "If you don't want to be around Dodger, maybe it would be better," noticing Rita starting to frown she added quickly, "I'm not gonna keep on at you about it, just think about it, okay?"

Rita didn't say anything and just kept walking. She imagined coming home to yet another awkward silence as Dodger avoided even looking at her. She had a bed that was now filled with dirt from those stupid flowers, and a former mate who'd be hanging around waiting for her to take him back. The rest of the gang would gather around Dodger as usual, in awe of whatever clever feat he'd pulled off. Rita could feel herself drifting away from the family she loved, and it was all Dodger's fault. Still, she knew she couldn't leave Fagin and the others no matter what Dodger had done to hurt her. What kind of a dog could just walk away from their family? She'd done it before and she swore she'd never do it again. Something had to give- and it was Rita herself who had to start to move forward with Dodger, or her feelings of isolation would only get worse. Rita knew that what she'd said was true; she really wouldn't know how she'd have been able to stand it without Willow on her side.

* * *

"Sorry, Dodger," Evie said, hanging out the window, "Oliver wandered over to your place a while ago; I'm hoping he turns up back here soon, or Jenny's gonna worry." Seeing the disappointed look on the mutt's face, she added quickly. "I'll tell him to wait around for you here tomorrow if you like?"

Dodger sighed. "Thanks, kid." With no real reason to hang around, he turned to leave. He was not aware that in just a few minutes' time, Oliver would come bounding up to the house with Rita by his side, and so resigned himself to going home. Being back at the barge these days felt strange and uncomfortable. Everyone was tiptoeing around him and Rita, knowing that their lifelong friendship was teetering precariously on the edge of total collapse. No one said anything about Dodger's betrayal of trust, and had they known about it, no one would have said anything about Rita's cruel words either. The boys were hopeful that the fragile situation would resolve itself, but none of the three dared interfere… the worst case scenario of the gang's disintegration was too much of a threat. It was a worry that played heavily on Dodger's mind. Rita was on the outside, and it felt completely wrong. He tried to reach her, in spite of her own part in their fall out, but she remained closed off to his attempts to extend an olive branch. Still, her words haunted him; after all this time, after all they'd been through, could she _really_ believe that he didn't care for her deeply?

"Dodger!"

Jumping with surprise, and hastily covering it up, Dodger turned to see his former mate coming from his side. Not only had he not expected to see her, but this was one of the few times she'd spoken to him in the past couple of days. He dared to greet her with a nod and a smile.

"You missed Oliver?" Rita asked. She was tense, but knew she had to start making friendly overtures if she was to salvage something from the relationship that had been so important throughout her life.

"Yeah," Dodger shrugged. "I'll catch him tomorrow."

They walked side by side in silence for a while. The frost that had built up between the two of them seemed to be thawing, and for the first time in what felt like an age, neither felt the urge to avoid the presence of the other.

Dodger wanted more than anything to tell Rita that he'd seen his mother that night. There was no one else he'd ever dreamed of sharing that dark part of his life with, and now Rita was no longer open to him. Would she ever be again? Her words had cut him like a knife, severing the hard-won emotional intimacy that had built between them over the course of their turbulent childhoods and adolescence. Dodger knew he could get over her barbed insults, born as he was well aware in the heat of distress, exhaustion and worry, if only she could bring herself to forgive him in return. Unable to form the words he so wanted to, he simply inquired after Rita's own well-being. "You _are_ all right, babe? I know you've kinda been pushed aside, and it ain't fair."

"Fares are for tourists, Dodger, you know that."

"Einy needs companionship- I know I've been hoggin' him, but you should take advantage of it. He misses hangin' out with ya."

Rita bit her lip. "I miss you," she said, unable to hold back her feelings.

"I miss you too," Dodger said, finding himself heartened by her statement. He looked her in the eye for the first time in days. There was something like longing in her face. She wished that Einstein had never gone missing, and that the resulting strain hadn't torn her apart from her dearest friend. That wound could only heal with time. Neither Dodger nor Rita, however, had an inkling of the greater impact of that night that was still to come.


	18. Flint

Willow was waiting outside the warehouse, lying on her belly and enjoying the sun on her back. From her vantage point of a near-collapsing shipping crate, she would see her sister's familiar figure as soon as she came into the vicinity. She'd been spending time with Rita every single day, and felt that they'd finally turned a corner in their tumultuous relationship. While Willow had plenty of dogs whom she knew at home, she didn't have any close friends, and time spent with her sister was precious- and she was very grateful that Rita hadn't seen fit to drag that cat along with her since Oliver's first outing to the warehouse.

"Afternoon, Rita!" called Willow. She got to her feet and playfully milled around her sister as she approached, her tail wagging in circles. The usual loneliness that troubled her was lessened by her closeness to Rita, and she greeted her with a good deal of enthusiasm. It was a long time since she'd felt inclined to try and play with anyone… but she couldn't deny that it was a nice feeling. Willow gave an exultant bark, and jumped forward.

Rita found herself frantically wagging her tail at the sight of her little sister so happy. "Hey, Will," she said, smiling, "You want to go for a walk?"

The time they'd spent together had softened Willow a little, and allowed her to trust her sister more. It was hard to move past the resentment that had built up since they were pups, but both of them felt the change between them. It grew with each day, and now the sisters gave one another a deep comfort that, for the time being at least, could not be matched elsewhere Spending more time with the infinitely more streetwise Rita had meant that Willow was slowly building confidence around humans, opening up so much more of the city to her and allowing her to seek sustenance through avenues other than just hunting down rats and birds.

The pair set off together with wagging tails, with Rita confidently leading the way. It was actually getting to be enjoyable for her to share more of her life with Willow, and it certainly lessened the sadness she'd been feeling over Dodger's betrayal. Rita missed being close to Dodger, and still feeling on the outer of the gang, she missed everyone else too. Everything was so much more strained nowadays, and she found herself in Willow's company instead simply because she couldn't face making the move to heal the great rift that had built up. She still loved Dodger, of that much Rita was certain, but the hurt had yet to fade. Why was it, she wondered, that she let emotion cloud what she should logically put down to the trauma of nearly losing a member of the family? Dodger had been distraught, and not in his right mind when he left her that night; so why could she not just swallow her pride and return to his warm embrace? She wanted to be with him, to feel that unity, and to love without fear of heartbreak. Willow didn't understand the ache that kept a hold of Rita, but she cared, and that would be a comfort in the short term.

* * *

Dodger arrived at the old warehouse after a quick visit to see Oliver, knowing that it was likely that Rita would be hanging around there with Willow. The past week or so had been hard, aside from the sadness he felt due to the distance that had formed between himself and Rita, things had become uneasy between Dodger and the others as well. For the most part they ignored the situation, but every now and then Dodger would pick up on hints of resentment. They still rallied around him, looking to him as their leader, but something was definitely different. Probably, Dodger imagined, they were concerned that Rita might be driven away completely if the situation couldn't resolve itself soon. The fear was constantly on Dodger's mind, along with the haunting memory of seeing his mother that night. He missed having Rita to confide in, and wished they'd never attempted to take their relationship further, then maybe he'd at least still have his closest friend by his side. Now, she just didn't want to know him, and after four years spent together as trusted companions that was a tough pill to swallow. All of Dodger's attempts to reconcile with Rita had been rebuffed, and they were now simply coexisting, barely speaking. He had to hold out hope though, and the few words they did share were civil, more so than had been the case early on. Dodger had to believe that they might slowly get back the friendship that had always meant so much to him, it just might take some time… a _lot_ of time.

As he came through the door, Dodger saw Rita lying, forepaws crossed, on a window ledge, her sister sat beside her. The sun coming through the window illuminated her elegant form, and Dodger couldn't help but admire her. She looked happy… and he wasn't sure whether it spoke well of their chances of reconciling, or the contrary. Dodger pointedly avoided eye contact with Willow; he was struggling enough with the present situation without having to deal with insults as well. For a split second, he thought he saw a glimmer of deep affection in Rita's eyes as she noticed him there, but then it was gone. It had occurred to Dodger that Rita's spending so much time with her sister might hinder his chances for a rebuilding their own relationship, but there was really not a lot he could do about that.

"Yo Rita, I got news," Dodger called, "The kid's got himself a new human."

"The baby's been born? How's Oliver taking it?" Rita jumped down from her perch and walked over, with Willow close behind her. Such an enormous development for the Foxworth family was of great interest to her, and immediately she felt a strong desire to check in with Oliver, Evie- and even Georgette.

"It's a boy apparently, and very loud." Dodger said, grinning at the look of excitement on Rita's face. "Kid doesn't seem quite sure what to make of it, I reckon he's missing having all of Jenny's attention. The baby was born a few days ago, sounds like it's been pretty crazy around their place since then." Dodger casually scratched his ear with his back paw, still avoiding looking directly at Willow who stood beside Rita, her stance tense.

"Don't tell me you've gone and passed your jealous streak on to the poor kid." Rita said, half-joking.

Dodger pulled a face, pretending to be offended, "No jealous streak here, baby. I'm flawless- and you know it." He winked, and was pleased to notice that Rita did not appear put out by the flirting. To the contrary, he saw a glimmer of that old knowing smile she used to give him. How he'd missed that look. "I'm gonna go round a bit later, hang out with the kid some more. Figured he might appreciate it with all that's been goin' on. You want to come?" His casual tone hid the urgency of his request well, though he did not expect Rita to be fooled; she knew him too well.

"If she wants to see the stupid cat, she can manage without an escort, Dodger." Willow snarled, sensing the slightly thawed atmosphere between the pair and not liking it one bit. If that slimy mutt weaselled his way back into Rita's heart, she, Willow, would be thrown aside, unneeded and unwanted.

"Willow, I can think for myself, thanks." Rita snapped. "Just butt out, will you?" She was tempted by the offer, and she knew that sooner or later she'd have to make the effort to move forward with Dodger, but Willow's presence made it uncomfortable. For the time being, Willow was her closest confidant, and it made Rita reluctant to risk a fall out. At any rate, she couldn't talk to Dodger properly with her snarky sister determined to stick her oar in. She looked back at Dodger, hoping he'd understand. "I'll just go on my own, Dodge, maybe tomorrow. The kid's probably gonna enjoy just being with you anyhow. You don't really need me around." Rita was furious with herself for letting Willow influence her decision. As much as she loved her sister, she couldn't let her get in the way of any hope there might be for a reconciliation.

"If you change your mind, I'll be hangin' round here for a while. Otherwise I'll see ya back home."

Rita nodded, and retreated back to the window ledge where she and Willow had been resting. She was vaguely aware of her sister talking to her, but was hardly taking any of it in. Staring after Dodger as he caught up with old friends, she realised that she'd been foolish to continue harbouring resentment after so long. She missed him, and giving him the cold shoulder was only hurting herself. Every now and then, Dodger would glance in her direction, and his eyes would light up as they met hers. It was time to forgive and move on; just as he had done all the times she'd broken his trust- she herself was not perfect, after all.

Her soft eyes following Dodger as he weaved between acquaintances, no doubt boasting heartily as he went, Rita was disconcerted to realise that she was not the only one gazing at him intently. A large dog, tall and muscular with a wiry tan coat, kept looking Dodger's way, his eyes noticeably remaining fixed on the terrier mutt as he moved around. Beside this stranger was the very same burly white dog who had been unnervingly focused on Oliver when Rita had brought him along to the warehouse. Surely it couldn't be a coincidence, and Rita was alarmed.

"Willow, do you know that dog?" Rita nudged her sister's shoulder and gestured towards the stranger, who was flanked by the white dog, and a muscular bullmastiff. "That guy next to him is familiar, he had his eye on Oliver the other day."

Willow looked over, only vaguely interested. "Looks familiar, I'm sure I've seen him before, but I can't place him. Anyway, I'm pretty sure everyone here was eyeing up the cat, what with him being… well, a cat."

Rita frowned. "I might be overreacting, but something just doesn't feel right. I'm gonna keep an eye on him."

Willow was not bothered by Rita's concerns and carried on with her one-sided conversation as her sister half-listened.

"You think someone else might know him?" Rita asked over the top of Willow. She got to her feet and started moving around the room, much to Willow's irritation.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Willow grumbled, "If we ask around, will you just forget about it for a while?" She might just as well have not bothered asking, for Rita was already off and looking for a familiar face to ask. Willow followed after her, up the stairs to where the hangout's more permanent residents tended to frequent.

"Who?" An old Weimaraner, asked, responding to an anxious Rita.

"Big guy, he had a couple of others with him. Tan sort of coloured fur, dark mask on his muzzle. I don't know what it is, but something about him just makes me nervous."

The Weimaraner's face hardened. "Oh, that's Flint," she said. "You'll have heard of him, but in case you need reminding, you should keep your distance. I've seen too many good dogs killed by that lot. If Flint's after Dodger for some reason, you'd better watch out." Her voice was tired and tinged with sadness, and she registered the fear that flashed in Rita's eyes at her words. "Unfortunately, this place is free to everyone. As long as he doesn't kick up any trouble in here, I can't do anything to get him out."

"I know, Athena," Rita said, trying to keep the fear from coming through in her voice, "Thanks." She turned away, anxious to get back to Dodger, to put him on guard. Had there been a reason why Flint's companion had been so fixated on Oliver that day? A dreadful thought came to her. Had one of Flint's gang seen Dodger and Oliver with their old prisoner, Evie? As she headed back down the stairs, Rita's blood ran cold as she found that Dodger was nowhere to be seen- and neither were Flint and his two companions. She took the rest of the stairs at a run, and frantically looked around, hoping that Dodger was somewhere just out of sight, and safe, but he was gone. She crashed into Willow, who had been following close behind her, as she turned to make a hasty exit.

"Wait, slow down!" Willow demanded, confused by Rita's response. "Why would this Flint guy be after Dodger? You've never even seen him before, and I'm guessing neither has your jerk boyfriend! Don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

"Willow, you remember I said our cat got himself a friend off the streets? The one who's scared of dogs? Before they found her she'd got caught up with Flint's gang, she managed to get away, but if one of them saw her when she was out that night with Dodger there could be real trouble." Rita felt ill at the thought. If Flint knew Dodger had a connection to Evie, they'd both be in grave danger. "Will, he's headin' over there! I've gotta go after them. I'm sorry, I've really gotta go." She looked at Willow apologetically and ran off sniffing the air as she went to try and ascertain which way they'd gone.

"He's not worth it Rita, _please_!" Willow cried, "If Dodger's got himself in hot water it's no less than he deserves. You saw those dogs; if you try and pick a fight with them they will tear you apart."

Rita paused and looked back to her sister, her face filled with despair. "I don't care what he's done- he's family. I'm not standin' by when he could be in danger." Not expecting Willow to get it, she turned and kept running, hoping desperately that her fears would be unfounded. He legs felt shaky beneath her as she ran, and her breath caught in her throat. The cold feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that her fears were not for nothing; something was terribly wrong, and she had to get to Dodger- fast.

Staring after Rita, Willow grew scared. Sure, it could well be that Flint's leaving at the same time as Dodger was purely coincidental, but if something was about to go down, she hated to think of her only real friend being caught up in the middle of it- and Rita was far too stupid to listen to reason and just leave Dodger to whatever might be coming to him. Those dogs were large, muscular and obviously no strangers to brawling; Willow had no doubt that if a fight broke out neither Rita nor Dodger would stand much chance.


	19. First Blood

Rita darted around nervously, trying to pin-point the scent that she needed to focus on. She'd never been very good at tracking. While she knew that Dodger would be heading over to see Oliver, there were plenty of routes he could be taking. She didn't expect that Dodger, nor his pursuers, had gotten very far in the time since Rita had seen them last, and was hopeful that she could catch up quickly. As she moved away from the docks, Rita was startled by the sound of footsteps behind her, and spun around, snarling, fearing that she too had been followed.

"Calm down, it's just me!" Willow hissed. "Thought you might want some back up, just in case things get ugly."

"I thought you said I was overreacting?" Rita was thankful that it was only Willow, and no one threatening who'd followed her, but her sister would not be the first person she'd have chosen to back her up in a fight. Willow was all bark and no bite, and not terribly confident away from the quieter parts of the city. If they were heading up to Oliver's, she could well end up being more of a hindrance than a help. Still, Rita supposed, maybe having an extra dog on their side would at least make them appear more threatening if it came to a fight.

"Better to be safe, don't you think?" Willow frowned. Rita didn't appear all that appreciative of her support.

Rita nodded, "Thanks Willow. I think… I think they came through here, smells like Dodger." As they'd gotten further away from the warehouse, the confusing mixture of the scents of many dogs was less of an issue. Rita kept moving, and gestured for Willow to follow.

* * *

It had been a little while since Dodger first had the feeling that he was being watched, catching a glimpse of a large tan furred dog behind him as he crossed a road. He'd not seen the dog since, but the scent seemed continually present as he carried on his way, and the scent made him suspect that there was more than one following him. Knowing that most street dogs, lacking in the street savoir-faire that Dodger was proudly well endowed with, tended to avoid traffic, he changed his route slightly, making sure he stayed as close to human activity and busy roads as he could. Still, he was largely unconcerned, chances were there'd be nothing to worry about.

Dodger had made up his mind just to wander- it wasn't worth the risk to go and see Oliver, or even to return to the barge if there was someone after him. As he turned down an alley he was cut off by a large white dog. The stranger was tall and well-muscled, a feature accentuated by his smooth coat. Dodger coolly made to step around the stranger, cautious but with no outward impression of it. The white dog moved quickly to block his path.

"What's the hurry? Is your little feline friend waiting for you?" The sneer came from behind Dodger, and he turned to see the wire-haired dog whom he'd suspected of following him. "Actually- _our_ little feline friend. The weasel gave us the slip a while back, and I'm hoping you can reunite me with her. Seems the cat needs to learn a lesson in loyalty."

 _So this is Flint_ , Dodger thought to himself. He was suddenly filled with dread, but forced himself to push it away. A third dog, a burly bullmastiff, had appeared behind Flint and was staring at Dodger with a threatening gaze.

"Sorry, can't help you there," Dodger knew that lying would do him little good if these dogs had already seen him with Evie; it wasn't exactly normal for street dogs to be hanging around with cats. "Maybe you oughtta address why people are walkin' out on you in the first place. Sounds like you've got yourself a relations problem there."

"Listen, terrier, and listen close. You were seen with the cat, no mistakin' it. And if you're not going to cooperate, maybe the little kitty's not the only one who's going to need teaching a lesson…"

* * *

Rita stuck with the scent; it seemed that Dodger, if it was actually his trail she was on still, was no longer going the direction she'd expect him to if he was going towards the Foxworths'. She felt a niggling doubt that she had been following the wrong scent the whole time, but reminded herself that if Dodger had become suspicious he would probably have changed his course. Willow quietly tagged along behind, already starting to regret her decision to join Rita.

Suddenly, the sound of barking rang out, apparently not too far away. Rita and Willow lifted their heads simultaneously. Rita could feel her heart pounding as she picked up the sounds of fierce growling, and then a yelp- it was a dogfight. She broke out into a sprint, tearing towards the direction of the noise, certain that it was Dodger and that he was in serious trouble. Within seconds she was on to them; all three strangers were going at Dodger as he was trapped up against a wall. The sight filled Rita with an intense fury, and she pounced onto Flint, who was biting ferociously at the base of Dodger's neck. Surprised, the attackers withdrew slightly, allowing Dodger to get himself into a better position to retaliate. One of the dogs, a bullmastiff, turned his attention to Rita, biting at her hind leg as he pulled her to the ground. She fought back, biting the back of his neck, and was filled with courage as Willow joined her side. Flint backed off again, and his supporters followed suit, unnerved by the sudden appearance of the two hounds- they could not be sure that they would not be joined by others. Dodger slipped away, confident that Rita and Willow would follow close behind him.

Leaping out onto a slowly passing car, Dodger immediately felt safer, confident that out in the traffic there was no way the aggressors could match him. He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure Rita was behind him, and picked up his speed, knowing that they desperately needed to put some space between themselves and his attackers. He was already battered and bruised, and knew he'd be at a great disadvantage if it came to blows again. By now Flint had recovered from the surprise and was in hot pursuit, with the bullmastiff and the stocky white dog joining in the chase.

"You all right, Willow?" Rita called behind her, knowing that running over the tops of cars was way out of her sister's comfort zone.

Willow didn't reply. She was too preoccupied with keeping up, and she panted nervously. Running over the tops of cars was a new experience for her, but there was nothing else for it but to follow Rita's lead and hope for the best. It was strangely thrilling- Willow had managed to get in a few bites at those awful dogs before running off, and she was rather impressed with her own bravery. As the chase went on, however, she found herself struggling to keep going, and all the while she was terrified of being left to the mercy of those dogs.

By this time, Rita was right beside Dodger. It was an enormous relief to not have found him torn apart by Flint, and despite the fear she felt, having him near was reassuring as it always had been. They paused to allow Willow to catch up; and it was all that Flint and his companions needed to ramp up their pursuit. Rita felt a sinking feeling that Willow wouldn't be able to stay ahead of them for much longer. She exchanged a glance with Dodger and knew that he understood.

Willow crouched submissively, finally giving up on an escape and prepared to take the beating that was coming her way. She knew they would be on her in a matter of seconds. The roar of the human noise all around her was for once a welcome distraction.

Rita clashed with the bullmastiff, who was first to reach them. The force of their collision sent them both sliding over the edge of the car roof and onto the bonnet. They hardly noticed the scream of the driver as the car screeched to a stop. For a moment, the bullmastiff found himself outnumbered as Dodger leapt into the fray, snarling fiercely, but then Flint and the large white dog arrived and it turned to chaos. The fight moved away from the traffic and into a builder's yard; Flint was much more comfortable away from the threat of human activity and confidently regained control of the situation, separating Dodger from the others and driving him up on the roof of a tired building.

Dodger was already wounded from the first attack and despite the defiance of his stance and snarls, he was nervous. He was furious with himself for getting driven to this place away from his allies- not only was he vulnerable, but he could not properly tell what was happening to them. Rita was family, and in Dodger's eyes, his responsibility to protect. He braced himself as Flint smashed into him, smacking him hard against a pile of bricks and crashing down on his chest again and again with ferocious blows of his paws. Dodger yelped in pain as Flint pounded into him, and fought back, biting the brute's leg and holding on stubbornly. He was not about to give in.

Flashing lights and shouting voices heralded the appearance of a group of intoxicated youths in their cars, and tyres screeched as they pulled up by the building site. Momentarily distracted from the fight, the eyes of Rita, Willow, the bullmastiff, and the powerful white dog flickered over to the young men, whose voices heightened in drunken excitement as they saw their canine observers. The white dog took the opportunity to change tactic, and he followed after Flint, prepared to help him take down their real target, Dodger.

The sound of human yelling, a sound that was coming closer and dripping with aggression, was the final straw for the flighty Willow. Panicked, she broke free from the main fight and ran for her life, all logic and thought lost in her desperate scramble to get away.

Rita had been torn between standing by her sister, and keeping the white dog away from Dodger, but something made her turn around, and she realised that the brawny bullmastiff was in pursuit of Willow, who was now all alone and vulnerable. She glanced up to where she'd last seen Dodger and forced herself to make the decision quickly; Dodger might be able to outsmart Flint and his mob, might even be able to put up something of a fight- Willow had no such hopes. Feeling fear from deep in the pit of her stomach, Rita took chase, following the bullmastiff's path to where her sister had fled.

It became clear very quickly that the bullmastiff's new tactic was to drive away Dodger's allies, and targeting Willow- clearly the weaker of the two, was the way to do it. His pursuit was relentless; by no means could he match the hound for speed, but he followed steady, a look of supreme focus on his deeply wrinkled face. Rita caught up with no trouble at all, but his sheer bulk meant that her efforts to drive him away were futile. The bullmastiff would harass the panicked hound for as long as it took for him to be sure that Flint would have had the time to deal with the terrier mutt.

Gasping for air, Willow could no longer keep running, and once more she dropped into a ball on the ground, accepting of her fate. Rita surged forward, growling a deep, rumbling growl, ready to defend her sister with her life. She stood over Willow, her whole body tense and shaking with the strain of the prolonged fight and chase.

The bullmastiff charged the two bitches, barrelling past them with a rough shove. And then he kept on going, leaving them panting behind them. Flint was not here; there was no reason to subject himself to further wounds for the sake of putting down these two women. They were out of the way, and by his reckoning, that was enough.

Stunned by the bullmastiff's turn, Rita continued her loud threat, but watched him go. The urge to chase, to lay into the brute, was strong, but it would achieve nothing. Bizarrely, he'd spared Willow's life. The poor, terrified hound was still panting on the ground, shaking from muzzle to tail. She was fine, but they were now probably miles from where they'd left Dodger. A cold feeling of dread swept through Rita's body, taking away any awareness she might otherwise have had of her own wounds. She kicked out, swearing, as tears prickled her eyes and her heart caught in her throat. She'd kept Willow safe, but at what cost? Already badly injured, he'd be completely at their mercy. She had to get him back to him… she had to get back.

"Rita?" Willow whimpered. She'd never been in a serious fight in all her life, and while every instinct in her told her to run for shelter before it got even worse, she still couldn't bring herself to leave her sister to face the danger alone. That bullmastiff could come back at any moment, and even if he didn't, Willow couldn't imagine her sister rolling over and just letting her mate go. "Should we go for help? Your gang, they'd want to help Dodger."

Rita's mind was racing. While her natural response would have been to run home, to get the others by her side, she couldn't shake the feeling that it would be much too dangerous. There was every chance that the bullmastiff still had their eyes on every move she and Willow made; if they'd followed Dodger to try and find their way to Evie, they could well do the same again now. If Flint's powerful pack were to raid the barge, there was no way Fagin's motley crew could put up a fight for long. Besides, Rita thought, none of the boys would be much help if things really got nasty anyway- Einstein was old and easily confused, Francis had all the fighting instincts of limp blanket, and Tito would be bitten in half in a second. Any assistance they might give was drastically overshadowed by the risk to their own lives. She couldn't be responsible for that. Neither could Rita take the risk of going to the Foxworths' to get help from Evie, who might be able to describe where Dodger was being taken. Rita turned to Willow, despair showing in her face. "Will, we can't," she said, her mouth dry. "If those dogs followed us, Fagin wouldn't stand a chance. We've gotta do this alone."

"We'll be killed!" Willow gasped, horrified at the task ahead of them. Taking on Flint with just two allies was one thing, but on his own turf they'd be drastically outnumbered. She knew enough to know the brutish dog had gathered quite a following, and the dogs he sought were no shrinking violets.

"You don't have to come with me, you know. But I can't just leave him." Rita's voice trembled as she spoke. She feared that Willow was right; what on earth would Fagin and the gang think when she and Dodger never came home? Would anyone ever know what had happened to them? "I'm fast," she said, covering up her own fears, "There's no reason why I wouldn't be able to escape if I can't save Dodger."

"And then what? They could still follow you home!" Willow demanded. "I say you take the cat to them- it's her they're after. They might just leave you be once they get what they want."

" _No_! Do you take me as someone who could carry a friend to her death? _Really_? Evie's vulnerable, and Fagin's vulnerable. I'm not risking their lives to save my own skin. I can sense it, Will, we're being watched. If I cause enough of a stir, we can escape in the chaos or die trying."

Willow looked deep into her sister's eyes. She had to be certain before following her on this near suicidal rescue mission. "But what about Dodger," she said calmly. "Whatever I might think about him, on some level he likes you a lot. Would he really want you to die for him? What about those other idiots you hang around with? What about the old Dane- doesn't he need you to help keep him safe?"

Rita swallowed anxiously, unwilling to truly comprehend a worst-case scenario. She tried to imagine how the gang would carry on without their two strongest members. They'd get by; hard as it would be, they'd get by. And Dodger… Dodger would do the same for her without a second thought. Rita returned Willow's gaze. "Dodge would do it for me," she said firmly, "and if there's even the smallest chance I might be able to bring him back home, I can't just walk away."

"And I can't walk away from you," said Willow. "If you're really going to do this, I'll be on your side." Her whole body trembled as the magnitude of this mission truly dawned on her. Going into Flint's lair to fight for Dodger's release sounded like pure madness. There was no question of her standing by her sister though; aside from Rita, Willow felt alone in the world. Perhaps, she thought, it was this same depth of love that led Rita to put herself in danger for Dodger, in spite of all his faults.

Rita gave her sister a solemn nod of understanding and sincere appreciation. Come what may, they'd be in this together, and she could only pray that the rescue mission would not end in tragedy.


	20. Prisoner

Dodger walked behind Flint, all the while feeling the hot breath of the muscular white dog at his flank. With his captors keeping close, it was clear that making a break for it would be near impossible, but still he kept his senses sharp, waiting for any opportunity. Whatever these thugs had in mind for him, he wouldn't give in and betray Oliver and his vulnerable friend. He trusted that Rita and Willow would have been able to get the better of the bullmastiff- he had to, with his own rather dire predicament to deal with. Every now and then, the white dog would give him a hard nip on the rump, making it known that any funny business would not be tolerated. Dodger growled, his head down.

"Pipe down," Flint said, sneering. "You may have put up a fight before, but you're all alone now. If you want to live to see the sun come up, you'll have to start being more cooperative." He gave Dodger's ear a sharp bite. "And if we catch scent or sight either of those bitches, you'll get a front-row seat while we put them down. Better hope they learned their lesson."

They twisted and turned through the streets, while the skies darkened. Dodger knew that they were heading toward the docks, but further north from where he and his gang frequented… and where many of the dogs he knew had disappeared after run-ins with Flint had. The big, wiry Flint stopped them as they came in front of an eerie derelict building, and howled his presence.

Within seconds, a sturdy blue-grey Pit Bull mix emerged through the gaping hole beside the front door. Her lips were tight and serious as she looked over what her leader had brought in. She bowed her head before talking to Flint. "I take it this is the one who was hanging around with our cat."

"Correct," said Flint, "He'll be under your guard. Bring him to me if he has a change of heart about helping us reunite with our little furry friend, but otherwise just let him die slowly." He turned to look Dodger in the eye, his eyes flashing in threat. "It's amazing what starvation can do to loosen the tongue. I'll see how long you last."

Dodger looked at the tyrant with a seething hatred. He wouldn't be backing down, and he stared back defiantly, making sure that Flint knew it.

"You," Flint snarled, now facing the bullmastiff, who'd slunk forward from the shadows. "can assist Flash."

The bullmastiff looked dejected, and Dodger wondered why. Still, though, the big, burly dog lowered his head respectfully and said, "Yes, sir."

Flash led Dodger into the dark and foreboding building, while the bullmastiff tailed, continuing to push his captive forward. There was a strong smell of dog in the air, and Dodger could see canine figures moving in the darkened corners of the building. It was just one large and cavernous room, with old furniture, planks of wood and old trashcans littered throughout. Dodger suspected that Flint's gang had been taking shelter here for some time. Evie had said that they'd been in a junkyard, but clearly they'd found more comfortable digs in the meantime and fitted it out to suit their needs.

Coming to a wooden crate, Flash stopped. Before Dodger could react, the bullmastiff jumped onto him, pinning him against the cold concrete floor. The mutt barked and growled up a storm, but he was powerless to get out of the much larger dog's grasp. Flash, unconcerned by Dodger's futile struggles, pressed her weight against his left hind leg, holding it steady. Then, she bit deep into his paw and pulled, tearing his pad deeply, so that it was half hanging, and bleeding profusely.

Dodger yelped, unable to contain himself in spite of his desire to put up a defiant front. He fought further, and was thrown into the crate.

"That should keep you from making any fast getaways," snarled Flint as he walked past. He met the eye of Flash, whose face was darkened with blood. "Have fun with your new pet, Flash."

"I intend to, sir." Again, Flash bowed her head as she addressed her leader. She watched him saunter back to the front room, where most of the dogs were gathered, and turned back to Dodger. "Don't waste your energy growlin'. You're not gettin' a thing to eat, so better make yourself comfortable for a long few days if you're not gonna talk." Her cropped ear flicked back to the doorway that Flint had slipped through. "The bite to the foot is a precaution. Can't have you runnin' away 'til the boss gets what he wants. I'm just doin' my job."

Something in the pit bull's tone was almost sympathetic; perhaps she'd been on the rough end of Flint herself. Dodger grunted and turned away. Flash did have a point- this was going to be a long haul, and he'd have to save his energy if he was going to get himself out of this corner alive. He lay down, staring straight ahead, paying his two guards no notice. His eyes closed, he could almost block everything out and concentrate on thinking up a plan of escape. A worry lingered, that Rita- and Willow for that matter, might still be in danger. Dodger had to hope that Rita's sense of self-preservation would have kept her from trying to follow where Flint had taken him… but still he couldn't imagine her just giving up while he was in danger. He'd know though- if Flint and his gang got hold of his friends, they wouldn't keep it quiet. Dodger sighed. For the time being, he'd just have to take in his scenario and learn about his captors; somewhere, Flint had to have a weakness, and he was going to find it.

* * *

From the building site where she'd last seen Dodger, Rita had followed her nose, while Willow stumbled along behind, exhausted. Initially, she'd been fearful that Flint would have killed Dodger on the spot, but the scent trail confirmed what she'd thought was more likely- that the terrier had been taken prisoner. Rita imagined that a blood-thirsty dog like Flint would be unwilling to give up his best chance of tracking down a deserter like Evie. It meant they had time, a chance, and she knew that Dodger's life could depend on her own ability to outsmart one of the most dangerous dogs around.

"The scent's getting stronger," Willow remarked, shuddering. Every instinct in her screamed for her to turn back, but still she kept trudging onwards.

Rita's senses sharpened as she realised they had to be coming close. If they were spotted and hunted down, the fight to get Dodger to safety could be over before it began. "Keep your voice down," she hissed. "If we're close, they could find us before we find them." She lifted her head, feeling the evening wind against her fur. "Once we've found the hideout, we gotta keep downwind."

As they carried onwards, neither dog spoke a word, all too aware that they were wandering into perilous territory. The scent of dog was now heavy, and Rita knew they were upon Flint's lair. Suddenly, her heart beat faster, and her instincts told her to find cover. She pulled at Willow's ear, tugging her down behind a pile of old truck tyres. They each held their breath, as a large, lumbering grey dog- a wolfhound of some sort perhaps, and a sturdy black Labrador-like dog trotted past. Rita froze, not daring to move a muscle. If these dogs were in league with Flint, then she and Willow were already outsized and vulnerable. The wolfhound lifted a shaggy head, appearing to scan the surrounds for intruders, and then slunk forward to a darkened and foreboding building, clambering over the rubble that lined a hole that had been opened up beside the unhinged door. This, Rita was now certain, was it.

After the lab mix had followed the wolfhound out of sight, Rita cautiously sat back up. "Come on," she whispered to a shaking Willow, "we gotta find better cover- somewhere we can see them, but they can't see us."

Rita retreated to a shipping container, and checked that it was downwind from the hideout. With several wooden crates stacked on top of it, the container looked like the perfect place to wait and watch. The addition of a heavy tarpaulin that the two of them had dragged up and over the crates, they could remain completely hidden. Seeing that Willow was still shaking with nerves as they huddled up in their makeshift lair, Rita gave her a gentle nudge to the shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Willow asked quietly.

In all honesty, Rita did not know what to do, and was scared silly. "I- I dunno, Will. We've gotta try and get an idea of how many are in there, and when the best time would be to run in. Just goin' in without knowin' anythin' would be suicide. If nothin' else, we gotta make sure Flint's outta the way before we try anythin'. So, I guess now we just wait and watch."

Willow groaned. When she'd run after her sister all those hours ago, she'd no idea what she was getting herself into. "Should we take turns sleeping tonight, to be safe?"

"I think so. We should be fine for now though; it's getting cold out, and they'll probably be bedding down soon." Rita pressed herself closer to Willow's side, more for reassurance of having an ally close than anything else, but knowing they'd need to keep one another warm through what she was sure would be a very long night.

* * *

Neither Rita nor Willow slept well that night. They were relieved when the sun finally came up, warming their bones after hours of shivering, but knew that with the daytime came an exponentially increased danger from the vicious gang of dogs that they were hiding out so close to. Tired or not, they'd have to remain alert.

The battle-scarred Flint was the first to appear at the doorway, and his quiet observers ducked behind the tarpaulin, peering out through tiny holes. Rita and Willow lay flat on their bellies while Flint's posse filed past. They tried to keep their very breathing as quiet as possible, knowing that they remained vulnerable and grossly outnumbered. When the coast was clear, they finally lifted their heads.

"How many did you see?" Willow asked.

"Six or seven," Rita said. "The bullmastiff wasn't there, though, I'm sure of it. Must be in there with Dodger."

"Flint left though, and the white dog. So, there's only one left in there that would recognise us."

Rita bit her lip. Now could be a perfect time to make a bid to free Dodger, but still she wasn't sure. She didn't know how many dogs were still inside, and she knew at least one of them was big and powerful enough to put up a fight against herself and Willow at the same time. Dodger, she knew, would have had the perfect idea of what to do, but he wasn't here. "I think we should wait 'till tomorrow. If there are other dogs in there, they'll come out sometime today, and then at least we'll know what we're dealing with."

Willow was quietly relieved; she would live at least one more day, and that had to be something to be grateful for.

* * *

Having seen her boss off, Flash lay down, facing away from Dodger, but with an ear frequently twitching in his direction. "Still keepin' your trap shut about that cat?"

"I'd love to help ya, babe, but somethin' tells me ya boss ain't about to welcome her back with a waggin' tail. I'll have to decline."

Bruiser spoke. "I hope your friends had the sense to scarper," he said. "Flint will want to find them."

Something in the bullmastiff's tone told Dodger that he was genuinely concerned, and it took him by surprise. "They're smart; one of them anyway," he said.

"Nice to look at too, real leggy and exotic," Bruiser said. "You've done all right for yourself. Take it at least one of 'em's your mate?"

Dodger remained baffled by Bruiser's light, conversational tone. Was he trying to get information out of him? "Definitely easy on the eyes," he said, not letting his guard down.

"You can relax a little," Flash said gruffly. "Neither of us are about to sell you out. If you have strong allies, we might just be able to swing an escape for all of us."

"Ya expect me to believe that?"

Bruiser gave a low growl. "You're not goin' anywhere. Hearin' us out won't do ya any harm. My brother was driven out, left for dead. I'm no fool; I know I'm on thin ice."

"I've wanted out pretty much since I got in; it's easier said than done," said Flash. "We maybe got one or two on our side, and Bruiser's brother Charlie, but not enough that we wouldn't get hunted down for trying. If you wanna get outta here alive, you're gonna need to cooperate with us."

Dodger was unmoved. It wasn't his own safety that was at stake, but Rita's and Willow's. Bruiser knew what they looked like, and he wasn't getting any more information than that. All the same, what he'd just been told might be of some use… if he could use Bruiser, Flash, and any other dissenters to get away from here without putting Rita in danger, he'd do it. "I'm not bringin' anyone else into this. If you really wanna help, you won't need information in return."

Flash nodded her head, but frowned. "If we're gonna throw a mass desertion, we're gonna need all the help we can get. The minute you turn your back on Flint is the minute you sign your own death warrant. At least five of 'em will fight for the death for the boss, and with you and Charlie we're only four- six at best, but some of them we can't count on. If your friends can fight with you, we might be able to swing it in our favour. This ain't just life or death for you- if Bruiser gets caught with his brother, he's gone. You saw the mother with the half-grown pups? She's a mess, she needs outta here before he makes her raise more kids for him. We're desperate, buddy, and the way I see it, you are too."

Bruiser whined, his own fears finally showing through the hardened exterior. "I'm begging you- this is our best hope of getting out from under this psycho," he said, his voice shaking. "I chased those girls down; if I wanted 'em dead, I'd have done it. Why would I let 'em go? You tell me what to say and where to find 'em, and I'll talk to 'em."

Finally, Dodger had to concede that the best he could do was trust Bruiser… to a point. Rita and Willow could outrun a big, lumbering dog like that if they had to anyway- they'd already done so once before. "Willow- the blonde one, hangs out at Murphy and Athena's warehouse," he said, figuring that Athena would be capable of keeping her 'lodgers' safe from aggressive intruders. "She's a regular, and they all know her there, so you'll find her there no problem."

Flash's neck snapped around, and she looked at Dodger with a penetrating stare. "This Willow, she's a leggy, blonde bitch, you say? Built like a greyhound, but with long fur?"

Dodger frowned, not sure what to make of the pit bull's response… it was almost as if Flash knew who he was talking about, but Willow didn't have friends. Unless they'd met at the old warehouse; the place was always crawling with dogs from all walks of life, so it was at least a possibility. "Blonde, and darker brown fur. Kinda flighty and snipey. No sense of fun. You know her?" He was taken aback by the expression on Flash's face, almost as if she were about to cry.

"My yard-mate. My Willow. I've known that skinny fluff-ball since she were a pup. It's gotta be her." Flash suddenly jumped to her feet, her tail wagging fast. "I lost her when I we got bailed up by Flint's lot- she ran, and I fought. I fought so good, Flint said he'd let me live if I joined him. If this is my Willow, I gotta find her. She'll trust me; I know she will." Her face was set with determination, as if suddenly her fight for freedom had meaning- she had someone she had to go to, someone she knew would have missed her.

Bruiser, like his companion, was grinning and wagging his tail. "This is perfect! That's a guaranteed number on our side, right there."

Dodger couldn't help but scoff. "You know that woman's got all the fighting instincts of a marshmallow, right?" Instantly, he felt that he was being most unfair to willow; she _had_ courageously defended him by Rita's side. "Look, if what you're sayin' is true, you might be able to get the girls on side. But they're gonna see a dog comin' their way and scarper. You'd be lucky to get close enough for old Wills to get a good look at who you are."

"And the other one?" Bruiser asked, cocking his head. "If you don't mind me sayin', the dark one packed a mean bite. My hunch is you'd want to be cautious approaching blondie with her around."

"The 'other one' don't live with Willow, but I'd bet anythin' they're stickin' together." Dodger was reluctant to give anymore away about Rita; doing so could get the rest of the gang involved as well. "They're sisters, so you'd be right not to underestimate what they'd do for one another if pushed."

Flash listened thoughtfully. "Willow spoke of her sister. Rita?" The look on the terrier's face told her that the dog they were after was one and the same. "Willow is family to me, like both of them obviously are to you. I need to find her, not just for our benefit, but to make sure she's clued out on how to stay safe from Flint." The pit bull's voice cracked with emotion; she'd had no one else for so long… just her timid waif, Willow. There was now so much more at stake for her, and it was terrifying. "I'll go to Athena's place, and I'll find my Willow. I won't give up until I do."

Dodger's instincts told him that Flash was genuine. Having a true friend of Willow's- albeit one that had savaged his paw- on side gave him a glimmer of hope. He watched as Flash paced to the opening by the door. "Good luck; tell 'em I'm not givin' in, and that I'm gettin' out."


	21. Dissent in the Ranks

Growing hungry, Dodger's rescue party of Rita and Willow had returned to the surrounding streets and alleys to scavenge. They remained on edge, cautious, but knew that they couldn't go without eating indefinitely. Rita had been in a half mind for them to split up; one keep watch over Flint's lair while the other foraged, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Willow's side while they remained in dangerous territory. The younger sister was simply lacking in street smarts, and out here it would take very little for that to be a fatal flaw. The search for food was hasty; Rita just wanted to take the edge off her hunger before returning to monitor the movements of Flint's gang, but still she hated the feeling of returning to that place. The sense of danger was stifling, and as she and Willow make their way back towards their lookout, it took a great deal of courage to put one paw in front of the other.

Suddenly, Rita froze, an unnerving feeling of being observed halting her in her tracks. She nipped Willow's shoulder, telling her to stop where she was.

"What is it?" Willow hissed, crouching nervously.

Rita hesitated, sniffing the air. There was a dog near. She went around the back of Willow, so the two of them could see in all directions. "Someone's watching us."

Out of the shadows, a figure emerged. Her head was held high, unafraid. And then she spoke. "Willow?"

Rita was dumbstruck. Who was this? More importantly, how did she know Willow? None of the dogs from the warehouse would have followed them out this way.

Willow's mouth hung open. That face brought back a stream of memories, both painful and comforting. "Flash? Is that… you?"

The newcomer squirmed and wagged her tail, painting a picture of a non-threatening figure. Willow ran forward, ignoring Rita's attempt to hold her back, and she bounded around Flash.

A deep growl interrupted the reunion. Close to enemy territory, Rita was not about to let her guard down.

"It's okay, Rita," Willow said, a grin on her face. "This is Flash; she was in the yard with me, she escaped with me… she's my friend."

Rita took on board her sister's words, but nonetheless gave the stranger a penetrating glare. "Are you alone? Were you sent to search for us?"

" _Rita!_ She's my _friend_! We can trust Flash, all right?"

Flash nuzzled Willow's shoulder. "It's fine, Will, she's right to be careful." She returned Rita's gaze, hoping to convince her to at least listen. "I'm alone, and I chose to search for you because _I_ wanted to find you." She paused, knowing that what she had to say next was unlikely to be met well. "I'm part of Flint's gang; I know where your friend is."

In an instant, Rita's face had curled into a vicious snarl. " _Flint!_ And you want me to trust you…"

"I'm not with him! I've come to you for help. For me and for Dodger."

Willow whined. "Rita, please listen! She wouldn't hurt me, she wouldn't…"

"Just hear me out; please."

Rita growled, her hackles still raised. "Talk, I'm listening."

"Thank you," said Flash. "We should move further away from Flint's lair, though, I can't be overheard."

The three dogs slunk through darkened alleys until Flash was satisfied with the distance that had been built between them and her home. "Okay," she began, her voice still hushed out of habit, "I'll start at the beginning. Willow and I were roaming around together, not really knowing where we were. We were cornered in an alley when he came upon us. Flint. He had a bunch of others with him, and they threatened us." She looked to Willow. "Will ran, and I fought. Flint saw something in me, a fire in my belly and the tenacity to fight. He thought I'd be useful, so he let me live. I didn't know what I was getting caught up in, but I'd take it over getting ripped to shreds."

"And you've been with him all this time?" Willow asked.

Flash nodded. "It hasn't been fun, I can tell you that much. I wanted out soon after I arrived, but it was clear that wouldn't be possible. I saw two dogs beat to death for trying. I knew I wasn't the only one disloyal to Flint, but it took a long time to communicate with others- there was always the risk of word getting back to the boss. Things only really changed a couple of months ago; one of the young dogs, a bullmastiff called Charlie, tried to challenge Flint for mating rights- he'd seen the way the boss had treated his brood bitch, and wouldn't stand for it. He was driven out, and his brother Bruiser was only allowed to stay after being beaten to within an inch of his life. When he was still broken and battered, Bruiser came to me. We started looking for a way out, but we knew it couldn't happen with just the two of us- even if we could get Charlie to fight alongside us."

"So, you want to use Dodger… and us?" Rita asked, frowning.

"You won't be able to get him out of there without my help," said Flash. "Only Bruiser and I are guarding him most of the time, but if he gets away on our watch, we will be punished- Bruiser could well be killed. I won't let that happen."

Rita growled, realising that she was getting dragged into something bigger than what she'd expected. Still, she listened, wanting to hear exactly what Flash was proposing. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Bruiser and I will need to mount a challenge to Flint; without a clear dethroning observed by the others, we'll only be setting ourselves up to be killed. With Dodger, the two of you, and Charlie, we will be strong enough to make a powerful statement- and we may well have others onside."

"But Flash," Willow said, "how many of them are there?

Flash bit her lip. "Aside from me and Bruiser, nine."

" _Nine?_ " Willow gasped.

Rita hung her head. This sounded like suicide.

"I know," said Flash, "but they'll be unprepared, and not all of them will want to fight us. I know how crazy it sounds, but you're the only hope Bruiser and I have. We're trapped."

Looking into Flash's eyes, Willow nodded. "We'll do it."

"You're kidding!" Rita demanded. "Challenging Flint directly will get us all killed! And we're supposed to go along with it just because she said so? If we stick to the original plan, we might be able to get Dodger out of there. We didn't come here to dismantle Flint's gang."

Willow was shocked by Rita's continued hostility. "I can't help you if that means putting Flash in harm's way, not any more than I could expect you to put Dodger's life in danger," she growled. "You might not trust her, but _I_ do. Flash was with me through my darkest days, since I was a scrawny, scared little kid." She stared hard into her sister's eyes, willing her to understand. "She is my Dodger."

Rita's hackles remained raised, and she breathed heavily. She had little choice; whether she liked it or not, Willow's circle of trust extended into a part of Flint's gang, and she'd just have to retain faith that Flash was not just trying to keep the rescue attempt at bay. She looked to Flash, who was as tense as she. "If you're a friend of Willow's, you're a friend of mine," she said finally. "Give her your word that no harm will come to Dodger as a result of our holding back- holding back at your request- and I'll work with you."

Nodding her head, Flash looked back to Willow. "You have my word, Will. Bruiser and I will fight if need be. We can only free ourselves with your help, and with Dodger's."

"Thank you, Flash," Willow said, and she came forward to nuzzle her face against her old friend's neck. She feared for Flash, and wished desperately that she could stay rather than return to her dangerous post at Flint's side. "We'll look for your signal."

Peering up from her old friend's embrace, Flash met eyes with Rita. "I'm the best hope your Dodger has right now. Bruiser told me you're a smart and fierce fighter; it would be an honour to join you against Flint. Please, try to trust me."

"I will," said Rita firmly. Flash seemed genuine, and what she said was true, aligning with her was Dodger's best hope. "Tell Dodger I'm coming for him."

Willow whimpered as Flash pulled away. Could it be that they'd lose one another so soon after being reunited? Flash was powerful and wise, but if Flint cottoned on that she was working against him, she'd surely be killed.

Flash turned to the sisters once more before leaving. "Tomorrow at sun-down," she said. "I'll be at the entrance, and will give three yawns in turn. We'll be ready, then; Bruiser will bring have his brother in waiting too. Flint and the others will be tired at the end of the day. It's our best chance. Good luck, and stay hidden."

* * *

In his prison, Dodger could do little but quietly try to conserve his energy. Bruiser was standing guard, and had been joined by another of Flint's gang, the lanky fawn Great Dane mix, Harper. From Dodger's own observations, he knew that Harper was the mother of the two half-grown pups in the gang, and that she was incredibly fearful of her leader. She wanted out, but Dodger knew that all he could do was keep to himself and let Bruiser try and talk her into supporting their challenge to Flint. If Harper, and by extension the young ones too, took their side, it could be the difference between success and defeat. But, Dodger thought as he looked at the timid bitch, he wasn't sure he could hope for much from someone whose spirit had clearly been broken.

Harper was licking her licks, her eyes darting around the room. Should Flint or his allies walk in on the hushed conversation she was having with Bruiser, their punishment would be severe. She understood, though, that she might never again have an opportunity like this to free herself from the bully that had made her life a living hell. "With you, Flash, Charlie, and the prisoner and his two friends, that will be seven including me," she whispered.

"Comet and Star?" Bruiser urged. He didn't expect Harper would want her son and daughter involved, but when it came to the fight, they'd be forced to choose; their mother or Flint. "Every number could make the difference. If your pups join us, we might be able to tip this in our favour; decisively defeat Flint without too much bloodshed."

"I don't want them to get hurt, Bruiser, but if it comes to a big fight, I don't know that Comet will take our side. You know how loyal he is to his father." Harper flinched at the thought. Her son was Flint's too, and was ever eager for his approval. Even if it meant turning his back on his mother, it seemed likely to her that Comet would fight in Flint's defence. "If I can get Star out of here though…," her voice trembled. "She deserves better, she deserves _a chance._ If she can't get away, her future will be my present. I'll talk to her; even if she won't fight with us, she would never sell us out."

"I want you to know that I will never lay a paw on either of them, except in self-defence, no matter what happens. Comet didn't choose who his father is."

A creaking of the wooden door frame ended the conversation abruptly; someone was back home. Harper hastily scuttled away from Bruiser and lay down on the other side of the room. She exchanged a meaningful look with him, confirming her support.

From the entrance hallway came a band of three dogs; a young black bitch, who appeared to be at least half Labrador, Harper's half-grown daughter, Star, and a burly bull terrier mix who was limping badly.

"Mom," Star called as she ran over to greet her mother, "Jag got hurt in our raid of the bridge territory- if it wasn't for Comet, he'd have been dogfood. You shoulda seen him out there."

Harper licked her daughter's shoulder. "He's still out there with Flint?" she asked, sick with worry. If Jag, an experienced fighter, had gotten into trouble, the green Comet would be flirting with danger.

The Labrador barked. "He's fine, Harper, calm your tail," she said. "He's taking after his father- thankfully. Flint's gonna have him join the night patrol with him and Stone." She smirked at Bruiser, who gave a low growl. Joining Flint on the evening march was a great privilege; one that the bullmastiff had been stripped of.

Bruiser shook off the taunt. Though he couldn't show it, he was very pleased. Jag had a serious injury to his leg- maybe a torn tendon, and just when an opportunity for a challenge was arising. If one of Flint's strongest allies was hobbled, they might just be able to pull off the mutiny.

The Labrador approached Bruiser, swishing her tail. Her scent told him that she was coming into heat. "It's a shame, Bruiser, that you went and disgraced yourself over your fool brother," she said snidely. "You were almost looking like a fine mating prospect for a while there. Now even the kid, Comet, has better chances than you. Actually, I think that terrier you're guarding has too."

"Don't worry, Panther, you're not my type," Bruiser replied gruffly. He wasn't about to be goaded into a reaction. In Flint's gang, there were four bitches of age to mate; Flash, Harper, Panther, and the tall and wild-looking Wolfie. Of the four, it was only really Wolfie that Bruiser had ever really been interested in, but no male in the gang could so much as talk to a bitch in season without Flint's permission. In the coming days, the leader would begin to aggressively guard Panther, allowing her contact only with males who had earned the privilege.

Dodger listened to all the interactions with great curiosity. Like Bruiser, he'd been buoyed by the obvious handicap to one of Flint's strong loyalists, but felt a nagging worry about Harper and her two pups. It sounded likely that Flame would stand by her mother, but Comet was in a position to bring the whole endeavour crashing down. Conflicted loyalties couldn't much be relied upon when it came to a fight to the death. It was too early to hope; for all he knew, Rita and Willow might have disappeared to safety, away from Flash's reach. Without them, he was left with his two guards, Bruiser's brother- a dog he'd never even met, and Harper. It just might be enough, especially if Harper had Star's support, but it still sounded a huge gamble.

A couple of hours passed before Flash returned to the hideout. She'd been careful, swimming in the river to wash away Willow's scent. One of Flint's gang, Nico, was a keen-nosed beagle, and had always been utilised to track enemy scents. If he noticed the odour of a stranger on Flash, he could start asking questions. She'd also taken the time to scavenge for food, and was bring back a foot-long meaty sandwich that she hoped could be discreetly shared with Dodger. The mutt was a prisoner, forbidden to be fed, but Flash also knew that he needed to keep his strength up if he was to join her and Bruiser in the fight against Flint the next day. When she came through the hole by the door, she was greeted by the sight of an injured Jag.

"How's your pet? You're trusting Bruiser with him?" he barked gruffly.

"You'll find Bruiser is wise enough to take his duties seriously, he's not going to push his chances with Flint any further." She carried on to the next room, where her captive was waiting.

Dodger lifted his head at the sight of Flash. Did she have news of Rita? They couldn't speak openly while Panther remained in the room with them, but he searched Flash's face for subtle efforts to communicate to him. As Panther turned her head away, Flash caught his eye and nodded.

"Get back in your box, terrier," Flash growled, maintaining a show of hostility for Panther's benefit. She dropped the sandwich in the box, once more catching Dodger's eye. She whispered in his ear. "Best wait until they are all sleeping. It's safer to eat in the dark." With a small smile she added, "Your friend is coming for you."

* * *

That evening, Fagin home to the barge to find that for a second time, neither Dodger nor Rita had returned home. In itself, it wasn't _unusual_ ; they were not pets and comfortably spent time away from the barge, doing their own thing. What was unusual, was how on edge the rest of the boys had been in that time; there was a distinct air that something was wrong.

"Did you try Oliver's house?" Einstein asked Tito, his ears drooping.

"Hey, I toldya, man! They're not there, they're not anywhere! Somethin's goin' on, man, I'm tellin' ya."

"I would not be so concerned, Einstein," Francis said. "Considering their recent marital troubles, one can only assume that Dodger and Rita have taken the time to rebuild their relationship. They are sure to want some privacy."

Einstein was momentarily placated, but Tito was unconvinced. "Yeah, but when ya went round the warehouse, no one had seen Willow either!" he yapped, "I doubt she was invited to a love fest, Frankie!"

" _Fraaaahhhn-cis,_ you imp!"

Once again distressed, Einstein whimpered. "But you don't think they're hurt or anything? Do you?"

Swallowing his own doubts, Tito leant on the Great Dane's huge toes. "Don't worry, man. They're tough; whatever's goin' on, they'll be home soon enough."

"He's right, old fellow," Francis added, cooling down enough to try and ease Einstein's fears… and if he was honest, his own. "You ought to ask Fagin for a story, that always lifts your spirits."

Einstein's ears pricked up, and he jumped to get one of his many storybooks from his stash of treasured possessions. When his back was turned, though, Francis and Tito exchanged concerned glances. Unless Willow's simultaneous disappearance was just a bizarre coincidence, her being missing as well didn't fit with Dodger and Rita trying to work on their romantic relationship. Oliver hadn't seen them, nor had any of the dogs at the warehouse where Willow lived. It felt as though the three of them had fallen off the face of the earth; and no amount of telling themselves that their friends would simply show up home, completely fine and happy, would convince Francis or Tito. They joined Einstein at Fagin's feet, but could barely take in the story. Neither could quite shake the feeling that wherever Dodger and Rita were, they weren't fine at all.

* * *

Huddled up under their tarpaulin, Rita and Willow lay awake, too cautious to make sound and too on-edge to sleep. For all either of them knew, the next day could bring absolute carnage. Rita could only go on Flash's word that Dodger would survive in there for long enough for their rescue attempt to reach him.

Rita looked over her sister's quiet form, her heart heavy. Never had she wanted Willow to be put in danger for her and Dodger, but there wasn't a thing she could do now. Willow was stubborn, and now that she had Flash to fight for too, there was no way she'd back down. Rita didn't know if she'd ever loved her little sister more; after years of turmoil, Willow's true colours were shining through- something strong and beautiful that no one had ever appreciated. Draping a paw over Willow's back, and giving her a soft lick to the cheek, Rita willed the depth of her affection to come through without words. If they wouldn't make it to lie together for another night, they had this, and they had now. The dark shadow of fear and uncertainty couldn't take that.


	22. Breakout

Dodger was woken by a high-pitched yelp. Jumping in surprise, he felt a sharp pain in his foot, where Flash had given him the deep bite two days ago. It still struck him as strange that he was now relying on the very same dog to orchestrate his escape, but, frankly, his position was such that he'd take allies wherever he could find them. Silently, he listened to the altercation in the other room, that had split through the quiet of the morning. Dogs were milling around, shouting and barking, and one was screaming and yelping as if being attacked. Beside Dodger, Flash lifted her head and growled.

"Bruiser," she said quietly, "keep an eye on the terrier for me, I've gotta check this out."

The ruckus continued, until the Dane mix, Harper, crawled into the room, bleeding and crouching as close to the concrete floor as she possibly could. Flint jumped on her, shaking the scruff of her neck, before allowing the younger Comet to finish the disciplinary action.

Dodger remained quiet, yet horror-struck. That was Comet's own mother he was viciously attacking, but why? Harper must have done something to earn Flint's wrath, but could their son be so loyal to his father that he'd show no remorse in his brutal punishment of his mother? Even with Dodger's own hard feelings towards the bitch he'd once called 'mother', he couldn't bring himself to even imagine sinking to such abject cruelty.

"Didn't I tell ya, Harp?" Flint was laughing, "The kid don't need you interferin'; he's got it all worked out. Best ya worry about keepin' yourself in ya place, ya dumb bitch, Comet don't need ya no more." He spat at Harper's quivering form, and skulked up the stairs. "Comin', Comet?"

The young dog followed his father and leader, up to the second level- where only those in favour with Flint were allowed to set foot.

With the leader gone, Flash came to Harper's side and licked her wounds, while young Star joined them, whimpering in distress and with her tail tucked against her belly. Feeling sick, Dodger had to look away. It couldn't be clearer that it wasn't just himself in desperate need of a way out, but Harper, Star, Flash and Bruiser too.

Bruiser poked his big head into the crate that had become Dodger's prison cell. "She's in- Star too," he whispered, "and it's happenin' tonight. We can't wait any longer."

Dodger gave a nod of acknowledgement. The coming confrontation terrified him; it wouldn't just endanger the lives of himself and his closest friend, but Willow as well, and the friends he'd reluctantly made whilst being held captive. He couldn't imagine a way out that didn't involve bloodshed; for all he knew, the next day could completely change life as he knew it- or take it away completely. The sound of heavy pawprints told him that Harper was limping back to the place where she'd been sleeping not so long ago. He doubted Flint would take her out with the rest of the gang, which, unbeknownst to the tyrant, would work in favour of those planning to overthrow him.

Flash returned to Dodger's side. "She'll live," she whispered, "and given some rest, she'll be able to join us."

Muffled voices- laughter- told them that Flint and his close allies were now wide awake and ready to face the morning. It wouldn't be long before the main group would embark on their daily maraud of this part of the city, tightening Flint's grip of fear through brutal intimidation. An injured bitch like Harper would have no place in such a band, but then, Dodger wondered, did that mean the potentially dangerous Jag would also be left behind- right when plotting would become truly vital. He was powerless, unable to even speak while the risk of being overheard was present. Any sign that he'd befriended his guards would prove fatal, and he knew it.

By the time the sun was high in the sky, all of Flint's gang aside from Dodger's guards and the injured Jag and Harper had left the hideout.

With Jag lying down by the entrance, Flash raised her head to speak to her allies. "We've got to take him out," she said quietly. "Overpowering him won't be a problem, but we'll need to get him in the prison crate, and fix it so he can't get out."

"I been thinkin' 'bout it too," said Bruiser, "and I don't want him on Flint's side either. One number they are down is one number we are up."

Dodger got to his feet, holding his mangled paw gingerly. "If you're sure, let's do it." Neutralising Jag meant that he and his allies would be met with just six threatening figures to face when the big confrontation came; and despite himself and Harper being badly wounded, they were still part of an eight-strong allegiance, and the numbers would be in their favour.

"We'll need to hobble him," Flash said, "he needs to be lame enough that he won't be a threat, even when Flint returns.

Feeling the effects of his own 'hobbling', Dodger blanched at the thought. It was extreme, cruel even, but this wasn't about being fair, it was about getting out alive.

Harper whined. "Shouldn't we give him a chance to work with us?"

"No," said Bruiser, firmly. "He is not to be trusted; he'd never betray Flint despite what he might say to save his own hide."

The four dogs rose together, ready to confront Jag.

Upon hearing footsteps, Jag looked around, and snarled as he saw Dodger walking alongside Flash, Bruiser and Harper. "What is this?" he growled dangerously.

Flash spoke, collected and unafraid. "This is a challenge. We're rising up against Flint."

"You fools, you're going to get your stupid throats torn out!" he spat, but could then say little more as Bruiser threw his considerable bulk at him, pinning him to the floor.

With Bruiser holding down the screeching Jag, Flash waded in and ferociously tore at the bull terrier's foot, until the pad hung limp in a bloody mess, just as she'd done with Dodger. The attack had been easy; Jag was already wounded, and both outnumbered and outmuscled. Harper looked on, shaking, while Dodger assisted his guards in dragging the struggling bull terrier to the prison crate, where he'd be able to be securely trapped.

The three of them were panting as they returned to the front room. They'd passed the point of no return, and would be faced with Flint's wrath sooner or later.

Dodger looked to Flash. "We should bring Willow and Rita here- and Charlie. We'll be able to deal with Flint an' his followers as they come home; we'll have total possession of the hideout."

"I think you're right, terrier," she said. "I'll go to them. Make sure there's no way of Jag getting out."

"He's got two useless feet; he's not goin' anywhere… or fightin'."

Flash sighed. "Just as well; when Flint gets back, there's gonna be carnage," she said, darkly.

* * *

Flash led Rita and Willow close to the hideout. "I'll have to leave again to find Charlie, but the sooner you're with the main group, the better. We don't know when any of the others will be back, and when they are, things are going to get messy."

Willow shuddered, and Rita nudged her shoulder encouragingly, though she herself felt downright ill with apprehension. Then, as they rounded on to the hideout, a familiar face appeared at the entrance.

" _Dodge!_ " Rita ran forward, paying no heed to the fact that this could all have been a trap, whatever faith Willow had in Flash. All she cared about, was the fact that her friend was finally within reach.

"Well, ain't that a face for sore eyes," Dodger said with a smirk. Whatever bad feeling there had been between them meant little when their backs were against the wall. He'd hurt her, but Rita was still fighting for him; and he loved her all the more for it. Even still, he didn't dare try and push his luck with too much outward affection.

Rita glared in through the doorway, taking in the sight of Bruiser, with him she'd already had a none-too-pleasant encounter, and the frail-looking Harper. Her eyes travelled down, onto Dodger's savaged paw. Her fur stood on end. "Did Flint do that?" she snarled.

For the first time, Flash looked sheepish. "On his orders," she said quietly.

Rising to her full height, Rita bristled up to Flash, a look of disgust on her face. "You vicious piece of…"

"Rit, it's all right," Dodger cut across, appreciating his friend's defence of him, even if it wasn't necessarily helpful. "She's been feedin' me in secret, can't do more for me without raisin' suspicion. It'll heal up."

Rita looked deep into Dodger's eyes. _Do you have any idea how scared I was for you?_ She saw understanding in his face, and it calmed her. "I'll do what you need me to," she said, and then looked back to Flash with a softer expression. "Are they likely to all come back at once?"

"It's hard to say. Usually, Flint will be flanked by Stone, and recently Comet's been close as well."

Harper whined, thinking of her son, and Bruiser licked her forehead, trying to comfort her.

"I don't want us to harm the pup, unless in self-defence," the bullmastiff said solemnly. "It isn't his fault who his father is."

"Thank you, Bruiser," Harper said. "I fear he's already in too deep to be helped, but I can't abandon him."

Flash nodded, but Dodger wasn't so sure. That kid was a monster, plain and simple. He knew what he was doing, he just didn't care. It was painful to see the trodden-down Harper still so desperate to protect the son who had clearly been the source of much of her suffering, and it conflicted glaringly with his experience with his own mother. Simultaneously, he admired and pitied Harper.

Willow, who had been quiet, trying to take in her rather alarming situation, spoke for the first time since coming close to the hideout. "So, what do you want from us? Just to wait here and fight them as they arrive? Is one of you going to be taking on Flint?"

"Bruiser will make a challenge to Flint," said Flash. "He's the largest and strongest of us, and will have unquestioned support from Charlie. And yes, we'll let them come to us, and then fight. With you, we'll have the numbers, so there's a good chance at least one of two of them will simply roll over and surrender. Bruiser, Charlie and I will focus on Flint and Stone- that big white dog. The rest of you will hold off the others."

"Harper, you could even just guard Jag," Bruiser suggested. "You're already hurt enough; no point in putting you at risk if we already have numbers."

Willow secretly wished she could be delegated to hanging back, but said nothing of it. Flash meant the world to her, and if fighting would help, fight is what she'd do.

"And with that," said Flash, "I'd better go and collect the last of our numbers. Charlie will be close, so I shouldn't be too long." She nuzzled the shoulder of her old friend. "It's gonna be all right, Willow. Trust me."

* * *

Rita, Dodger and Willow sat side by side, quietly surveying the surrounding area of run-down old warehouses and dockyards for any signs of movement. Behind them, Bruiser paced restlessly back and forth, waiting for the reassuring sight of his brother, safe with Flash.

Had Willow not been there, Dodger would have taken the opportunity to really talk to Rita in the first time in ages. They were about to face a great danger together, and it would be better with nothing left unsaid. With Willow around, though, it would only dissolve into an argument, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Rita spoke. "We should fight in pairs, that way everyone with have some degree of back-up, whatever happens. Willie and Flash, Bruiser and Charlie, you and me."

"We have the numbers, so we might as well take advantage of them," Dodger agreed. "And Star's gonna want to stay close to her mom."

Just then, barking rang through the air; loud, aggressive hollers of fury. All heads lifted and wide eyes turned towards the source of the sound. Flint was onto them.

Flash careened into sight, a red-sable bullmastiff at her heels. " _They're coming!"_ she howled. Flint had seen her with Charlie, a clear signal that she was a traitor.

Wasting no time, Rita, Dodger, and Bruiser ran forward, their hackles raised and tails held high. Willow, shaking, made a beeline for Flash, whose side she knew she wouldn't be leaving.

Storming into the clearing on the docks, came Flint. His eyes were popping with rage as he charged to a halt, taking in the extent of the revolt. Within seconds, the muscular Stone was at his side, howling a threat to his enemies. Young Comet, followed by Panther, Wolfie, the little beagle, Nico, and then a petrified-looking Star came forward. None said a word or uttered a bark or growl; they waited for Flint.

The tyrant lifted his head and sneered. "I'll admit it Bruiser, you've got more backbone than I gave you credit for." He spoke smoothly, as though not even perturbed by the uprising; the danger in his voice quiet and subtle. "It's a pity we'll soon be chewing on it."

Flash stepped in front of a growling Bruiser, defiant. "This is a challenge, Flint," she said loudly. "You will hold no more power over Bruiser, or Charlie, or Harper and Star. We don't work for you anymore."

Behind Flint, Star's eyes darted around. Where was her mother? Beside her, the others, bar the staunch Stone and Comet, were shifting nervously, aware that they were on the verge of a great fight.

Bruiser held Flint's gaze. "It's over. You can let us walk away, and there'll be no blood shed here tonight. I've slept beside you all for many nights; I don't want to end this with violence." The growl in his voice gave him a threatening air, but Bruiser knew that his boss would not be intimidated easily.

Slowly, deliberately, Flint walked over, never taking his eyes off Bruiser's. Around them, the other dogs watched in silence, the tension stifling.

 _Snap!_ Flint slammed his jaws shut around the bullmastiff's neck, and all descended into chaos. Bruiser screamed, but recovered enough to try and use his weight to his advantage. Around them, dogs were charging together, clashing in a mess of claws and teeth.

Weakened by his existing injuries, Dodger was an easy target, and Comet quickly zeroed in on him. The young dog looked much like his father, but his coat smooth- and not yet marked by deep scars. He was young, but big and strong- and clearly had been raised from a young age to be a killer.

"What do you think you're doing, prisoner?" Comet jeered. "Had to be rescued by your girlfriends?" He lashed out with his forepaws, easily knocking the lame and much smaller mutt sideways.

Dodger rolled over, using agility to get the better of the much larger Comet. Even with his wounded paw stinging in the cold afternoon air, he could twist and turn. As Rita jumped into the fray, biting at the young dog's rump, it became clear that even together they were outmuscled; Dodger was wounded, and Comet was fit and energetic.

Elsewhere, a terrified Willow was fending off the duo of Panther and Nico, while Flash desperately tried to intervene to prevent her vulnerable friend from being overpowered. What Willow lacked in fighting instinct and bravado, Flash had in abundance, and together they presented their opponents with an even match. With Stone and Wolfie taking on the resistance's strongest fighters in the form of Bruiser and Charlie, and Star confused, distressed, and trying to seek out her mother, Flint himself was unchallenged. The tyrannical leader purposefully strode into the hideout, intent on seeking his wounded supporter, Jag.

Fighting against Comet's relentless onslaught, all Dodger and Rita could do was to try and keep moving, out of his firing line and away from his allies that would give him confidence. She'd been given the same memo Dodger had; to fight back, but to avoid going in too hard on the pup unless it became truly necessary. Quietly, Rita thought that they'd have little hope against the confident and vicious young dog even with their full force, and she gradually increased the intensity of her defensive attacks.

Comet drove Dodger and Rita into a dark and rundown part of the docks, behind Flint's lair. The ominous creaking and cracking of wood beneath their feet as they continued to brawl could not slow down the fight. With a great heave, Comet finally managed to fling Rita off him, releasing the strong hold she'd maintained on the loose skin around his neck. Taking his opportunity, he then took hold of the smaller Dodger, and threw him hard against the collapsing edge of the dock, which gave way with the impact. With a scream of pain and a crack of bone, Dodger collided side-on with a piece of metal framework, and tumbled into the rough waters below.

" _No!_ " Rita yelped, running forward, helpless as she watched her friend fall.

Hurling himself down into the water after his victim, Comet's eyes were hard and focused. As Dodger tried to recover himself, and drag his battered body back up to dry land, the young dog struck. Comet used his size in his favour, hauling himself right on top of the terrier, pushing him under again and again, totally ignoring Rita's attempts to fight him off.

Her vision obscured by fur and splashing water, Rita at last managed to get a good hold of Comet, and positioned her whole body over his head and neck, forcing his face under. " _Dodger! Come up! Come up!"_ she shouted, falling quickly into a state of panic, and struggling not to become dislodged as Comet tried to free himself of her.

As the pup writhed, Rita fought harder, holding his head below the water with all her strength, while trying to release his grip on Dodger. With a gasp, and after what felt like a age, Dodger finally managed to break through the surface of the water, just as Rita felt Comet become still beneath her. Desperately trying to get back up onto the wooden frame, Dodger clambered over the limp body to get to safety. He panted as he shook the water from his coat, and looked back down to the water. Rita had stopped struggling, and was now catching her own breath against one of the metal supports. She appeared horror-struck, realising that the pup would not move again.

"He's dead. Just a kid and I felt the life leave him," Rita said softly. "I killed him." She felt like a monster, a sick feeling rising up within her. With Dodger's own life at stake, there had been little choice but to be ruthless, but she couldn't shake the weight of what she'd just done. Her chest felt tight, as though something invisible was crushing her. She couldn't breathe.

Dodger was still gasping for air. "You didn't make him try an' drown me," he said, trying to comfort his friend. He himself had played a firsthand role in the death of Roscoe, but had never suffered guilt as a result. It was a natural response in the face of a threat, and a risk that was taken when living the life of a street dog. There was no point in getting all emotional. Dodger had held a faint hope that the pup would have seen sense and turned against Flint- for his mother's sake if nothing else, but it was his own choice, and Comet had just paid the price. The time to dwell on the wasted life was not now, when they still had their own lives to fight for.

Pulling herself together, Rita scrambled up onto the docks. The sounds of a great dog fight were moving further away, and she knew that they'd have to move quickly to get to Willow before she came to harm. She gave a single soft whimper before following a limping Dodger towards the yelps that cut through the night air. _What have I done? What have I done?_ They weren't out of danger yet, not by a long shot. All the same, Rita couldn't stop the agonised face of Harper, Comet's mother, from swimming into her mind's eye. _What have I done?_


	23. Showdown

Following the sound of the fighting, Dodger and Rita came back around to the front of the hideout as rain began to fall. The main group had moved on, away from their home turf, in what appeared to have dissolved into a chase. Alarmingly, Jag was lying by the entrance, his jaw red with blood.

"Dodger," Rita whined, "Harper…"

Dodger's blood ran cold, but they had to get to the thick of the fight, where they might be able to make a difference. Limping badly, he remained one step behind Rita as they moved into an area of increased human activity. They were jolted to a halt as they almost ran right into Panther, who came charging around the corner.

Rita lifted her lip in threat. She wasn't afraid of Panther, but could not know what other allies of Flint- or even the dog himself- were not right behind her.

Panther snarled in response, and was joined by a petrified young Star, who was sporting a nasty bite wound to her neck. "You can stand down," she growled. "I've left Flint." Her voice broke. "He and Jag killed Harper. She was weak and no threat to them. My loyalty is gone, and I'm getting Star to safety." She stood closer to the pup. "She's been through enough."

That Star's brother lay dead in the river was too devastating to convey to her, and Rita could do nothing but nod in sympathy.

Star spoke, her voice shaking. "He killed my mom. He needs to be stopped."

Neither Dodger and Rita knew what to say to the grief-stricken support, and could only hold eye contact for so long. The fight, going on without them, was now four-on-four, and their support would be vital if they were to have a chance of coming out on top. With poor Harper and her son lost, the fight was already going badly, and Rita was terribly fearful for her sister.

The fight had sprawled into a builder's yard, a concrete and metal maze of hiding places and hazards. In the rain, the metal frames and structures had become slippery, and already Charlie had badly hurt his shoulder after missteps in pursuit of Flint. Bruiser ran to his brother's side, standing over him as Wolfie homed in, ready to take advantage of his weakness. Flash and Willow were left trying to fend off the trio of Stone, Nico, and Flint himself, and were flagging from the ongoing effort.

Rita sprinted over, leaving Dodger behind; her eyes on her sister, who was in a desperate situation. "Willow!" she called, over the rain. "Get away off of her!" She launched herself at Stone, and secured her teeth around his throat. She could never overpower such a dog, but she'd fight for Willow until her last breath.

Willow and Rita fought together, their combined forces holding back Stone just enough to remain in control, while Dodger joined Flash in trying to separate Flint from his final supporter, Nico. The smaller Nico was easily deterred, and he retreated to stand on the sidelines, egging Wolfie on as she continued to torment Bruiser and Charlie.

With a great swipe of Flint's paw, Dodger was knocked down onto a lower platform, winding him, and leaving Flash facing her former leader, the dog who had controlled her for the past two years of her life, alone.

"You should have known you'd pay, Flash," said Flint, his voice soft and dangerous. With one swift movement, he took her by the throat and shook her.

Down on the ground, Willow glanced up to see her old friend clawing at Flint, fighting for her life. Without so much as a thought, she pulled away from Rita and Stone, and jumped at the wall beside the scaffolding, launching herself upwards, where her wide-open jaws made contact with Flint's tail and closed hard around it. With an almighty lurch, he was pulled off balance, and in his surprise, released his grip on Flash. In what seemed like slow motion, he fell, along with Willow. As Flint cracked his head against a brick on his way to the concrete below, Stone let out an almighty howl.

Her eyes wide with fright, Rita ran to her sister's side. Willow was stunned, unable to move as pain shot up the foreleg that she'd landed on.

Stone nudged Flint's lifeless body, and realised it was over. Rage pulsing through him, blurring his sight and mind, he focused in on the two skinny hounds. _That bitch killed Flint._

Dodger, scrambling despite his injuries to get down to his friend, shouted over the top of the now pouring rain. " _Rit, watch out!"_

But Rita couldn't run; not while Willow was left broken on the ground. She stood firm, howling a challenge to the sky. The proud and psychotic Stone did as she'd hoped, and took the bait. She ran sideways, and the great brute followed.

Without anyone to hold her back, Rita could stretch out and run, fast bringing her pursuer into a busier area, with roads and cars- where she was more in her element. She could remain one step ahead of Stone, but there was no way she could fight him. If she kept him moving until the others caught up, they could drive him away from their injured friends. The rain grew heavier, and obscured her view. A distant yelp caused Rita to snap her head around; for a moment she felt herself slipping, and then…

Stone's powerful body collided with Rita's as he slammed her into the sidewalk with all the force he could muster. Caught off guard, Rita hit her head hard against the concrete, and for several long seconds, everything was black. She came to a few seconds later to find herself pinned down, the attacker heavy on her chest, his claws raking into her side, and unable to defend herself from the huge dog. She felt a cold panic in the pit of her stomach; there was no escape, she could barely even move. She screamed and yelped as Stone savagely bit deep into the side of her face. Though her vision was still blurred from the force of the impact, and blood pouring towards her eyes, the heat of his breath on her face was terrifying, and told her with no uncertainty that she was now in too deep to escape.

Dodger ran forward, forcing himself to ignore the crippling pain in his chest and side, and shouted out to his friend. "Rita, watch out!" He knew that she was much better equipped to deal with traffic than the vicious dog who had her pinned down, but what he had in mind still presented a huge risk. In a split second, he made the decision to trust in Rita's ability to get herself out of there. Dodger charged into them, knocking Stone off balance and leaving him stumbling into the road… taking Rita with him.

Feeling Stone's hold on her slacken slightly, Rita wrenched herself free, tearing her ear with a great howl of pain. In a rush of adrenaline, she skilfully dodged out of the way of an oncoming car. Stone inadvertently staggered into the way of the vehicle, and before he had a chance to react, he was pushed under the wheel by Flash, who had followed Dodger's charge. Rita staggered back onto the pavement, her heart thumping, where she was met by Dodger who pressed himself up against her protectively. Dodger looked over to see the huge white dog dead on the road. Flash had left the scene, and was beside Willow, who was on her feet, stumbling into view. Exhaling in relief, Dodger put his head on Rita's shoulder. They were alive. It was all over, and they were alive.

Panting heavily, Rita dragged herself to her feet. Her vision was obscured on one side due to a wound above her eye, which was bleeding profusely. Despite the pain, she felt relief that the ordeal was over and, in spite of everything that had happened recently, comforted by Dodger being so close. But Willow… where was Willow?

"You okay, Rita?" Dodger asked, tentatively licking her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Rita winced as she spoke. "Is Willie okay? Are you…?"

"Been better, but you should see the other guy." He smirked, but was stiff and uncomfortable in his movements, going to a great effort to mask the pain. By charging to Rita's rescue, he'd pushed his battered body to its limits, and he was feeling it now. "Willow's on her feet. Flash has got her covered."

Bruiser came around the corner, supporting a limping Charlie. "It's over," he said. "Wolfie and Nico ran off once they realised Flint had died." His expression was akin to someone who'd been hit by a bus, completely stunned.

For a little while, no one knew quite what to say, taking in the weight of everything that had just happened. Harper was dead, killed by Flint and Jag. Flint and his staunchest ally, Stone, had died in the final confrontation. Though only Dodger and Rita knew exactly what happened, Comet was gone too.

"Did Star get away? And Comet?" Charlie asked, his head cocked.

That awful, sick feeling returned to Rita's stomach. "Comet went down in the river," she said, ignoring the searing pain in her head and the fall of rain. All that seemed to fall away as her mind took her back to the horrific struggle in the water.

"He was holdin' on to the death," Dodger added hastily. "An' Star went off with Panther, I think she's all right."

Bruiser hung his head. "It was probably for the best," he said sadly. "Flint really screwed that kid's head up."

"I guess it's some small mercy that Harper had to come to terms with his death," said Flash. "I really thought we were going to get her away from Flint…"

Willow nuzzled her friend's side. "We did our best. Her daughter's safe; that would have meant everything to her."

"We'll have to track her down tomorrow, make sure she's being taken care of. She didn't ask for any of this."

Rita, feeling increasingly dizzy, knew that she and Dodger needed to get home soon; her wounds were severe, and the bleeding hadn't slowed. "Willie, are you gonna go with Flash? I need to get back to Fagin; he's gonna be worried sick."

"Yes," Willow said, and then looked back, pleadingly, to Flash, "if that's not a problem."

A broad smile came to Flash's tired face. "I wouldn't want it any other way. I've missed the hell outta you, Will. We'll keep you fed up 'til your leg heals."

Rita's gaze shifted to Willow's foreleg, which she was holding awkwardly. "Honey, you should get that looked at. It might be broken- and I'd get you right back to Flash once that's been fixed up."

Willow frowned. "I know you only want to help, but I'm not going near any human, and that includes yours." She paused. "But you should get back to him; you've been cut up real bad there." Her eyes shone with concern. She didn't know much, but guessed that losing so much blood would be very dangerous.

Rita opened her mouth to try to convince her sister, but thought better of it. The last thing they needed right now was to fall out. Instead, she busied herself with licking clean Willow's wounds; tender contact that until very recently would not have been accepted. She was immeasurably relieved to know that Willow hadn't lost her life in fighting for Dodger, Flash, and their friends. Rita knew that she could have never forgiven herself if Willow had come to real harm because of her.

"Come round Willow's place," said Dodger, looking to Flash and Bruiser, two dogs that just some days before he'd despised. They were family now. "We'll catch up there sometime." He struggled to his feet, and winced as he took the first step on his way home.

"Sure thing, partner," said Bruiser with a wag of his tail.

"You sure you'll be okay, Willow?" Rita asked quietly, still wobbling on her feet. She looked over her sister lovingly. It was hard not to see her differently after all they'd been through, and more than anything, she wanted Willow to be taken care of after what had been a harrowing ordeal. Rita still carried the weight of letting her down in the past, and she'd never do it again.

"I'm fine. You two had better get home, your human will be worried. Besides, I've got Flash with me now."

Rita nodded, "You take care of yourself. Thanks, by the way; you didn't have to put yourself at risk like that."

"Don't mention it. You're family, and even if I don't always like you, it means something. I'll see you later." Willow smiled. The feeling surging through her was strange- she was battered and in pain, but oddly she was happier than she'd felt in a long time. It was a connectedness to Rita that she'd long missed, reformed in the heat of the battle they'd fought side by side. Even if a reunion with Flash hadn't happened, she knew she'd not feel alone as she once had. She retreated back to her home leaning against her old friend, but feeling strong in spite of everything.

With an appreciative glance over her shoulder toward Willow, and their allies against Flint, Rita started to walk beside Dodger. It was not far to the barge, but the journey would be hard. It was slow progress with Dodger badly limping and Rita feeling increasingly dizzy. It had been a long time since they'd really talked to one another, and neither knew what to say. Until walking away from Willow, she'd been Rita's focus and primary concern. Now, Rita was left alone with Dodger for the first time in a long while. The dreadful fight had confirmed to her that he still meant the world to him, but she was still unsure of the way forward. Thinking about it was more than she could manage; it took all of her focus to keep putting one paw in front of the other.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Dodger spoke. "Thanks for everything, Rit; I know I don't deserve it after how I treated you but-" he said quietly, his head held low.

Rita cut him off, knowing that she had to speak while she could physically manage it. "No matter what stupid thing you might do, you're still my best friend. After everything we've been through, all those times when you've made everything better without even knowing, I'll always fight your corner. I love you, Dodge. You should know that by now." Rita sat down again, feeling faint. The hurt that Dodger had caused her seemed so insignificant now, overshadowed by the gratitude and protectiveness she felt for him. She wondered if the knock to her head had addled her judgement, but still Rita knew that whatever he'd done couldn't be enough to make her walk away from everything they'd shared. The relentless downpour of rain washed blood from her coat, but still it wouldn't stop. She was injured and weak; should the worst happen and her wounds overcome her, she would part with Dodger as a friend- as it should be. "I really thought I was done for back there; I owe you big time." She gave a feeble smile and bumped her head against his lovingly.

"Hey, without you- well, you and Wills, I wouldn't have stood a chance. I reckon we're even." He sat down beside her, resting for a moment. They were almost home, but the short distance remained daunting. Dodger could tell that Rita was getting weaker, and was torn between pushing to get back to the barge as soon as possible and letting her set the pace. A quick rest stop wouldn't hurt. He looked into her tired eyes and moved closer to gently lick her wounded cheek, which, worryingly, was still bleeding. "'Course I know it, Rita. I wasn't born yesterday. I love, ya, babe. I've never felt this way about anyone else, and I'm never going to."

Rita smiled, and rested her head on his, her eyes closed. She tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her head, and held in a groan. "You know, baby, it's not so much that I was jealous. I'm not stupid… I know that what you did with those women meant nothing. But I needed you that night, and you didn't need me… and you didn't want me." She slumped down further, exhausted and struggling not to collapse to the ground. It was hard to focus on her surroundings, the world appeared to be spinning. "It hurt that you couldn't tell me what you were feeling, and you didn't even give a second thought to what I was going through."

"It was a mistake," Dodger nudged Rita back to her feet, anxious to get going. He winced in pain at the movement. "I thought I'd feel better if I let myself completely forget about everything. I figured out pretty quickly that it doesn't work. I'm sorry, Rit. Guess I had to learn the lesson the hard way."

They stumbled onwards. It was too much effort to keep speaking, so Rita instead clumsily nuzzled Dodger, letting him know that all was forgiven, and that their bond remained strong. Understanding, Dodger returned the gesture, and slowly limped along beside her. If nothing else, they were friends again, but the relief that Dodger felt was tainted by worries over their current predicament- in truth, he couldn't see how Rita could carry on much longer; it looked to him as though she was on the verge of passing out.

Finally, they came close to the barge. Relieved, Rita lay down, and the dizziness subsided just a little. She was still losing blood from the deep wounds on her cheek and above her eye, and from her mangled ear; and with each minute she lost more of her strength. Dodger sat down next to her, shivering in the rain, and beginning to get truly scared. He hoped that they were near enough to home that they could call for help without being picked up on by dangerous strangers. He didn't feel comfortable in leaving Rita to go and bring the others; he couldn't get to the barge quickly while he was limping so badly. Dodger barked loudly, praying that his calls would be heard quickly so there would be no need to get her up and moving again. Rita joined him, howling weakly.

It was a long while before there was any sign of help coming, and Dodger came close to pushing forward, but then Tito appeared with the others a little way behind him.

"You took your time!" called Dodger, feeling as though he could sing with relief.

Tito's eyes were wide as he met with his friends, both of whom were bloodied. "Whoa, man! What happened to you?"

"Oh no, have you two been fighting?" asked Einstein, sadly, "I thought you were friends."

Dodger couldn't help but laugh. "You really think we've been beatin' each other up? Come on, Einy, I'd never lay a paw on her-"

"Not in aggression anyway…" Rita mumbled with a weak smile. "It was Flint-"

"Good grief!" exclaimed Francis. "Surely not?"

"He saw me with Evie last week, thought he'd teach me a lesson. Bit off more than he could chew with me and Rita though," Dodger grinned.

"You took down Flint? Man, you're bad!" yipped Tito, bouncing up and down. "How d'ya do it, man?"

"Yeah, I know it's impressive an' all, but can you bring Fagin round? I can hardly walk, and Rita..." Dodger tailed off, looking down at the injured hound who was looking worse than ever. He couldn't lose her now; not after they'd survived two great fights for their lives, not after they'd made it all the way home.

Rita rested her head on the ground, exhausted. Her friends standing in front of her appeared to blur into one another. She spluttered and coughed as blood ran into her mouth.

Alarmed by Rita's poor state, Einstein hurriedly ran back to the barge and dragged Fagin outside by his sleeve, while Dodger and Francis tried to clean her face so she could breathe easier. Fagin was shocked by the sight of two of his loyal companions battered, bloodied, and in Rita's case, barely conscious. Frantically, he bundled Rita into his coat and carried her to the scooter, where he wrapped a scarf tight around her head to stop the bleeding, before coming back for Dodger. The rest of the gang piled in after them, and together they sped off in search of help.


	24. Healing

Rita slowly awoke, exhausted and disoriented. For a long while, everything felt hazy, but gradually, her vision became clearer, and she could try to take in her unfamiliar surroundings. Her initial uncertainties were soothed by Dodger's scent; he was near her, and they'd both come through the ordeal. Rita realised that she was in a cage, lined with a soft blanket and looking out into a sterile, strange-smelling room. There were dogs all around her; strangers, save for Dodger. Several were whining. She could only come the conclusion that she was at the vet, an experience that was all new to her. The pain in her head and ear had dulled, and the blood that had darkened her coat had been cleaned up. Tentatively, she tried to move, and found her body sluggish to respond and heavy.

"Rita?" came Dodger's hushed voice. "That you?"

Not sure if she was awake enough to form words, she nonetheless tried. "Hey," she managed to slowly get out, "I'm okay. You?"

"Fine. Turns out I had a couple a' broken ribs, an' they sewed up that nice hole Flash put in my paw. Ya sound like ya just woke up."

The sound of Dodger's voice was more comforting than she could say, and for the time being, Rita wasn't up to saying much at all. "Still comin' round. I can't remember anything. We were outside the barge, and then… nothin'."

Dodger, still recovering from the drugs in his own system, gave a wide yawn. "How 'bout I bring ya up to speed? Ya really scared the hell out a' Fagin; he thought you could drop dead right there. Ya looked pretty grim. He took us to Oliver's, and Winston gave us a lift to the vet. He's probably still moppin' up the blood from the back seat of the limo!" He gave a weak laugh. Dodger would not say it, but that night had been a hellish experience for him. It had looked to him as though Rita was slipping away; he'd felt her grow weaker with every minute, and her breathing had been terrifyingly shallow by the time they reached help. He suspected it had been touch and go, and was profoundly grateful that he'd been unconscious himself through what would have been an agonising wait for news. Dodger had woken to Rita's scent in the air beside him, and from that moment, all was right in the world. "I'm pretty sure Fagin's takin' us back to Oliver's in the morning."

Rita was quiet for a little while, trying to regain her sense of all that had gone on. So much was a swirling haze in her head. She remembered being pinned down by the enormous white dog, Stone, and she remembered feeling a young dog die beneath her paws, but most of the fight was a blur. "Did you see him at all… Ollie… before we got here?"

"Yeah. Poor kid looked freaked when he came downstairs and saw us. Didn't get a chance to say much; you were, well, half-dead, so I was a little preoccupied."

"Guess that's why I don't remember much." Rita yawned widely. The pain to her head was not as sharp as it had been, but it was there, quietly throbbing away. She assumed that the vet had given her something so it would not hurt so much. "I'm assuming Evie kept away from all the drama. I wanna talk to her, you know. She must be so distressed."

Dodger found himself yawning too. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so tired; the relief of his ordeal with Flint being over was huge, but the weight of it all had clearly caught up with him. He hadn't slept properly in days, and had eaten only pitiful scraps. Taking in and registering what Rita was saying took all the concentration he could muster. Drained, exhausted, spent; he nonetheless wanted to talk with her. It had been weeks since he really had, and since then, everything had changed. "I'll bet. Poor kid's prob'ly blamin' herself. Good thing ya didn't die, huh?"

"I didn't realise it was as bad as that," Rita said quietly. "I just remember feelin' dizzy. I need to talk to Evie, I gotta talk to her…"

"Hey, it's all right, babe. Fagin woulda' let 'em know we both came through okay." He yawned again. "You oughtta get some sleep."

Rita felt relief. Her eyelids were heavy, but she'd been forcing herself to remain awake to feel close to Dodger. His presence was comforting, especially as flashes of the night before… the violence and the fear, came back to her with every minute that she regained her senses. They'd both been pushed their limits, physically and emotionally. "I think you're right. You too actually, you can't have slept well with Flint breathin' down your neck."

His head laid down against the soft blanket that lined his cage, Dodger closed his eyes. "See ya tomorrow, Rit."

* * *

Coming back from the vet after the overnight stay, Dodger winced at every movement of the dilapidated tricycle. His broken ribs were now supported by an unsightly bandage, but it didn't stop the smallest jolts from giving painful twinges. Another bandage was wrapped around the deep gash in his hind paw that had needed stitches. Miserable with his appearance of being beaten down, Dodger figured he'd have talk the whole thing up a bit to impress the others. Rita was sat beside him, still groggy from the anaesthetic she'd been given at the vet, as she'd been out cold for rather longer than Dodger had been. They'd had the chance to look one another over properly, and it transpired that Rita's deep wounds had been sewn shut, and her ravaged ear pieced back together. It was sore, but she was well aware that she could have come off a whole lot worse; that Dodger had been genuinely frightened for her was obvious, and it did a lot to put things in perspective. Since their brief exchange in the vet cages, they'd said little, but the recent tension between them seemed to have disappeared. At least, Dodger thought, near death experiences were good for something. He put his head on her shoulder affectionately, and she smiled slightly, not pulling away as he still half expected her to.

As they stumbled through the Foxworths' door, close on Fagin's heels, they were greeted by the gushing of a concerned crowd. Oliver had been up all night with his friends, frantic, blaming himself for Dodger's getting in hot water with Flint's gang, and Einstein, Francis and Tito had spent a fretful night pacing and fearing the worst. Bubbling over with relief and excitement, everyone was clamouring to get the full story on what had gone down, and Rita happily left it to Dodger, who would no doubt be thrilled to have a chance to show off.

It was nice to have their friends around them again, but Rita struggled to focus on what anyone was saying. The loud voices came crashing down on her, but little meaning came through. "Hey kid, you don't mind if I go and lie down somewhere?"

Oliver nodded, "'Course, just stay downstairs- Jenny's mom doesn't want you guys hanging around the baby."

"Are you all right?" Francis asked, worried by his old friend's drowsiness.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Rita replied, staggering to her feet, "I just need some quiet, that's all." She retreated to a spot underneath the grand piano, where she could still see and faintly hear the others. She lay down, curled into a ball and almost instantly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Rita woke to find the room quiet, and the other dogs having made themselves scarce. She stretched and looked around, trying to get her bearings. Pulling herself to her feet, she set herself to the conversation she knew she had to have, with Evie. She quietly padded through the house, coming to the library- a quiet spot that she knew Evie was prone to hiding out in.

From up on the highest shelf, Evie lifted her head. "Hi," she said quietly, a sheepish look on her face. "I'm sorry I haven't been out to see you; it's just been a bit much for me."

"Don't worry, kid, no offence taken."

Evie avoided eye contact. "Are you feeling okay? I know it's my fault, and I can't say enough how sorry I am. I know what he…" She shuddered. "I know how dangerous it must have been."

Rita's expression remained kind and gentle. "It's not your fault," she said. "It all worked out for the best; you can breathe easy now."

"Is he really… gone?" Evie asked. "I mean, Dodger said… but I know he exaggerates…"

"Flint's dead," Rita said. "He hit his head. They're disbanded now; five of them turned against him, two of his closest supporters are dead, and that just leaves three- one of whom can hardly walk. It's over, sweetie."

Evie dared feel heartened. Neither Dodger nor Rita held any ill will towards her, which was more than she felt she deserved. Still, now she really looked at the battered hound, there was something like sadness behind her eyes. Evie jumped down to the floor, and rubbed her fluffy body against Rita's legs. "But are you okay?"

In spite of herself, Rita winced. "I've been better, I gotta admit. I feel like I've been steam-rollered." She paused, and the vision of that pup becoming still beneath her drifted through her mind once more. Poor, frail Harper would have been heartbroken if she'd known what had become of her son. "It was hard… emotionally. Stuff happened, stuff that I wish I coulda stopped. But, ya know, in an all-out fight like that, it's always gonna get messy. It's just a lot to process." Rita shook herself, letting it go for the time being. "What matters is that it's all finished, and the world's just got a whole lot bigger for you. If you want to see some of it with Ollie, Flint's shadow won't be hanging over you no more."

Tears formed in Evie's eyes, and before she knew it, she was weeping.

Rita gaze the little cat a nuzzle. "Don't you worry at all, child. It's all up from here."

There was the sound of paws on the tiled floor, and to Rita's surprise, it was Georgette who she saw in the doorway.

"Oh! Hey, Georgie!" Rita said, "Sorry you've got all of us bargin' in on your space, it must be the last thing you want when you're already kept up all night by a new baby. I appreciate it."

Georgette gave a smile, one that looked rather uncomfortable and forced. "I don't have much choice in the matter," she muttered, then paused. "I… uh, I'm sorry you got caught up with those crazy thugs… I didn't realise what Evie must have gone through."

Evie stared. Never before had the poodle given her any indication that she cared about her at all. Something had changed.

"I guess you're lucky you never have to deal with dogs like that; you can't understand what you don't know," said Rita with a wag of her tail.

"I've got to be honest," said Georgette, "you look disgusting… even by your usual standards. Do you want to use my mirror? I'm used to some serious grooming, I'm sure I can tidy you up."

Taken aback by what _sounded_ like a gesture of kindness from someone who'd looked upon her only with disdain in the past. "Thanks, sister, but I thought we were keepin' down here so we didn't disturb the baby."

Georgette ruffled her fur. "I've put up with a lot with that screaming monster since it came home, but I _am_ still in charge of what happens in my own boudoir. Come on, I'll fix you up."

* * *

Rita came back down the stairs with Evie close by her heels. It was obvious that Georgette's attitude shift had made a big impact on the little cat, who had been nervous of her for months. Georgette had indeed been a dab-paw in the grooming department, and had tidied Rita's fur up nicely. The hair on her torn ear had been cut right back, even shaved in parts- but the worst was covered up by the long fur surrounding it. After the grooming session, her uninjured ear now matched the other in fur length, leaving her feeling light headed by the physical change.

"Hey, where you been?" Tito yapped, bounding over. "I thought you'd curled up in a corner and died, or somethin'!"

"Tito, don't be stupid," Rita said, shaking herself. "I've been with Georgette; she'd actually come down to look for you."

"Yeah, yeah, I bet she has," Tito grumbled. "I was romancin' her real good, but crazy woman wanted to dress me up again- so I got outta there!"

Rita smirked. It always ended this way, but she suspected that it was part of the fun for both of them. With Tito freed up though, he could well be of some use for a change. "Hey, you don't mind checkin' up on Willow do ya? She got hurt in the fight and might need help findin' something to eat, she wasn't walking too well last night. It'd get you out of Georgette's reach for a while."

Tito groaned; Willow wasn't exactly much fun to be around, and if she was injured she'd probably be in an even worse mood than usual. Still, anything had to be better than one of Georgette's horrific makeovers.

"Take Francis too, you've both been cooped up all day." Dodger yawned as he walked over, Oliver at his size. It was only mid-afternoon, but the lack of sleep from the night before was catching up with him, and he was starting to think that Rita had the right idea in taking a morning nap.

With Tito gone, Dodger's eyes fell on Rita. "Ya holdin' up all right?" he asked, "I'm wrecked to be honest."

Rita smiled. "I'm okay. Still feel like I got hit by a bus, but that'll pass." She stretched out her lean body. "I'm ready to crash out again."

The group made their way back into the cosy sitting room. Dodger gingerly pulled himself up onto the window seat, leaving enough room for Oliver to curl up beside him. Rita lay against the arm of the large couch, while Evie perched on the top, high enough that she could avoid any canine rowdiness- though it appeared that, for today at least, rowdiness was the last thing on anyone's mind.

Closing her eyes, Rita was just about to drift off when a troubling thought hit her. "Dodge?"

"Yeah, Rita?"

"Are we gonna be okay? I mean, how are we payin' that vet bill? We're not gonna be in debt again are we?" she asked, fearful, "It's not gonna be easy to make ends meet with you out of action."

"Relax, baby. Winston's helpin' Fagin out, guess they're friends or somethin' like that. You musta been asleep for that bit." Dodger carefully rolled onto his side, and stifled a whine at the pain of the movement. "When you're done restin' up you can take care of the troops for me. Everything's gonna be fine, I promise."

Rita yawned widely, placated, at least for the time being. She considered Dodger quietly. Her feelings for him were strong, heightened by the very real fear of losing him that had hung over her in the past few days. The attraction was there, the affection was there, but the trust? Rita wasn't quite sure. She hoped that this period of recovery and healing would give her the chance to process everything that had happened, and a chance to come to understand what she really wanted from him.

Einstein rounded the corner, his tongue lolling out after a game of fetch with Jenny in the backyard. Sensing that he was being left out, he bounded over, delighted to be in the fold with his oldest friends after what had been a worrying and traumatic night. "Oh Rita, you're awake!"

"Just about." She gave a small smile. The affection was plain to see in the old Dane's eyes, and following such a harrowing ordeal, it meant a lot.

"You must be pretty brave taking on twenty dogs like that," Einstein said, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Twen-?" Rita looked over at Dodger, an eyebrow raised. _Trust him to turn it all into a tall tale_. "Einy, I'm not sure it was quite that many, ten tops."

"Oh, no, Dodger said it was twenty-"

"- _at least_ twenty." Dodger interjected with a smirk.

Einstein nodded solemnly, "At least twenty. You must be sleepy and confused still, Rita."

Rita shook her head in exasperation. "Maybe I am. Time for another nap I guess?"

Einstein lay down on the floor between his friends, unable to fit onto the sofa himself. "I'm so happy you're both okay."

"Thanks Einstein," Dodger said sleepily. "But you shouldn't worry so much. You know it would take more than that to take either of us down."

* * *

Despite several comfortable nights at the Foxworths', back home at the barge, Rita was still getting the sedatives out of her system. Never had she spent so much time fast asleep, and when she finally did wake, she barely had the energy to do anything. Having slowly tuned into the world, Rita's ears pricked to the faint sound of the television, and she silently listened in to the football game that Dodger was watching. By this time everyone had already left for the day, bar Dodger who had also been prescribed rest. The painkillers Rita been given had worn off, and her head was throbbing. She closed her eyes again, trying to block it out.

"Afternoon, sleepin' beauty!" Dodger called from the couch, relieved to have Rita awake finally- anything to break up the monotony of staying home all day. Not being able to move around much was hugely frustrating, and even after just half a day, Dodger was terribly bored. How much longer he could stand this, he really didn't know.

"Sorry," Rita said, and then snapped a yawn, "I'm not much fun right now, am I?" She and Dodger had talked little; a part of her was glad of the excuse of still recovering when she felt small desire for conversation. The initial buzz of relief had subsided, and she was left with haunting memories.

Dodger watched her sadly. They were friends again, but something still wasn't right. Rita appeared to be retreating into herself, stewing in an emotional storm. Such feelings were not alien to him, having a great deal to come to terms with himself. He'd come to care for his allies in Flint's gang, and it was difficult to shake the guilt, knowing that had he never been captured in the first place, she wouldn't have been killed. Scorched even deeper were the images of his mother, a cruel and careless figure that he'd been terrified that he was turning into. The result was that he doubted who and what he was, and he knew that Rita's confidence in him was not totally restored either. All he could do was take it slow, and be the friend she deserved. "Hey, Rita," he ventured, "do you think a lot about… about Harper an' her pup. You know, the one…"

"I know." Rita grew tense at the mention. She'd been in more fights in her life than she could count, the fact that she'd killed another dog was confronting. When she first took to the streets, she'd been so determined that she wouldn't be overcome by the darkness that took hold of so many in what was often a desperate struggle to survive, but it had happened. It had taken a while, but it had happened. She pulled herself, staggering, to her feet, and sat down on the floor in front of her friend. "I can't help but think of myself differently. I can tell myself I didn't have a choice, and my head tells me that's true, but…" she sighed heavily, "I didn't think I'd ever be pushed that far."

"Tha's understandable. I know it ain't the same, but I've been blamin' myself for what happened to Harper. She was too weak to fight; we shoulda got her outta there." Dodger stifled a whine; saying it out loud was almost more than he could bear.

"At least she never knew what happened to the pup… some small mercy."

The two of them sat in silence for a long while, sharing the guilt and grief and feeding off the wordless support that each offered the other. No one else could possibly understand, and now that Dodger and Rita were finally alone together, their inner turmoil could begin to be let go of.

Dragging himself to the present, Dodger looked at Rita, seeing the pain in her face, the same pain he himself could hardly contain. "Old Harper, ya know, she knew her daughter was gettin' out of there- gettin' away from Flint. That kid woulda been broken by her crazy dad, just like Comet was. The old girl did what she could with what we had, right? And I think part of her would be grateful Comet won't ever just become another Flint."

"When you and me have kids, we'll do better, right?" Dodger said, his old cocky grin returning to his battle-worn face. "Keep 'em outta trouble."

Rita found herself taken by surprise, jolted from the daze she'd been existing in. This had to be the first time he'd talked about having puppies of their own. She recovered quickly. "Darlin', I'm not gonna doubt your ability to keep anyone outta trouble, but I'm really not in the baby makin' zone right now. You don't mind?"

Dodger's smirk turned to a look of tenderness. He edged over, inviting Rita to lie with him. Saying nothing, he met her eye. She understood, and walked over to the couch, coming close so that her nose almost touched his. Once more, their eyes locked, and then her gaze shifted to his mouth. Dodger felt his body relax, feeling warmed from deep within by their intimacy… a sensation he'd missed so much. And then Rita was kissing him, soft and gentle.

Up on the couch, Dodger and Rita spooned together, eyes closed. They were tired, hurting, and broken, but as long as they were side by side, they'd heal; they always had.


	25. Talk of the Town

Rita woke with a start, jolted awake from yet another nightmare. She had been back in the fight; Stone holding her down, tearing at her, his hot breath against her face. She whined, laying her head back down. It was to be expected; she'd suffered similar nightmares about Roscoe and DeSoto all those months ago, and they'd haunted her for weeks. She supposed these nightmares would be gone soon enough as well, or at least she hoped so. At least the vision of Comet's body had faded from the forefront of her mind… something to be grateful for. Fights were simply a part of life for a street dog, but this one had been more than Rita had ever experienced; the ferocity of it all, the feeling of losing sense of her own self, and the terror for two of the people she cared about most in the world. It was very clear that memories like that would not fade into the distance anytime soon. The sounds of her sleeping companions were soothing somehow; Fagin was snoring, as were Francis and Einstein. It was familiar, safe, and just what she needed to hear. Rita glanced over to Dodger's bed, where he slept soundly, apparently untroubled by the recent trauma. He'd bounced back mentally within the first few days of being home, or at least, that was the image he made a point of projecting, but physically he'd taken a real knock. It'd be a while yet before Dodger could be back out leading the gang, and it was obviously causing him great frustration. Rita felt for him, but more than anything was grateful that he was alive at all- most dogs who got on the wrong side of Flint didn't live to tell the tale.

In the few days that they'd been resting at home, Oliver had visited them, often Einstein had stayed back to provide some extra company, and there was a television set for some semblance of occupation, but there were only so many hours one can stare at the same walls and not become terribly bored. Einstein's staying home on occasion had been appreciated, but they _really_ needed his contribution to finding enough to eat. It had become very clear that he was deeply upset by almost losing two of his closest friends, and Dodger and Rita had been told of his distress and utter confusion on the night that they'd arrived back, bleeding and limping, at the barge. Einstein was more fragile than his size belied, and making sure he was well emotionally was a high priority. By now, Rita really didn't need to rest any longer, her wounds unlikely to be disturbed by running around the city, and the gang needed her to be up and working while Dodger wasn't. It meant she could give Einstein the reassurance he needed, whilst keeping the gang afloat. She'd always been a sort of second-in-command to Dodger- in his absence, even briefly, the others looked to her as a figure of authority. Rita took pleasure in the respect that her position in the gang gave her, but hoped the necessity for her being a stand-in leader would be short-lived; working the streets just wouldn't be the same without Dodger around. Most importantly, though, she'd finally be able to check in with Willow for the first time since the great fight. She'd been reassured that her sister was well, but Rita needed to be with her.

The sun was coming up, which was just as well, as Rita didn't imagine it very likely that she'd be able to drop back off to sleep. Stone's image followed her around whenever she closed her eyes. To her relief, she was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of someone stirring. She smiled to herself. "Morning, Tito." There was little need to look to see who had awoken; experience had told Rita that Tito was the first to rise each day, almost without fail.

Tito yawned, "You comin' out today then?" He spoke slowly, his voice muffled- it was early enough in the day that he was not yet his usual over-energetic self, though it never really took long.

"Yeah, I think I used up all my sick leave." Rita stretched out and got to her feet, glad of the excuse to get up and get on with things.

"So I don't haveta visit Willow for ya no more?"

Rita shook her head. "Nope, I can take care of that now," she said, "I appreciate you guys checkin' up on her for me, I know she's not always easy to be around."

"How come your sister gets all the action anyway? Take me with you next time you go lookin' for a fight- I coulda taken them easy!" Tito was on his feet now, jumping around and posturing proudly.

"Sure, Tito," Rita said, rolling her eyes, "You wouldn't have lasted ten seconds, they'd have bit you in half. I don't know what Dodger's been tellin' you, but it actually wasn't a whole lot of fun."

Tito was not convinced, and leaped around, putting on a fine display of his fighting moves culminating in a collision with Rita's head.

Rita groaned, she'd hoped the Chihuahua would remain sleepy for at least a little longer than this. It was a cue to get up, staying in bed would only make her a sitting target for her friend's mock aggressive outbursts.

Soon everyone was up and raring to go- except for Dodger, who ignored Fagin's call to get going. While the others happily milled around their master in the usual excitement, Dodger just sighed, readying himself for another long day. Oliver had said that he'd try and make it around today, but otherwise he could look forward to a dull stretch of doing absolutely nothing.

"You gettin' up, hon?" Rita gently nudged at his side.

"What's the point?" Dodger grumbled, carefully adjusting his position. "It's not like I'm goin' anywhere."

Rita felt immediately guilty for excitement in getting back out on the streets while Dodger was left alone in the barge all day. "Why don't you just go around in the back of the scooter? You know Fagin would be happy to have the company."

"Nah, the kid might be comin' round today. I don't want to miss him."

"If you're sure." Rita nuzzled up to him, but it did little to change his miserable expression. The two of them had been intimate in these quiet days together, but doubts remained in her mind. What she _needed_ was for him to trust her completely, as she was doing with him, but her deepest instincts told her that he was holding onto something, keeping something important away from her. Rita told herself that his moodiness was down to frustration, but that feeling remained. What future they'd have as a pair, she didn't know, not while Dodger was still holding back. "Say 'hi' to the kid for me, okay Dodger?"

Dodger grunted, but then looked up. "Sure thing, Rit. An' just go easy today." He managed a forced smile, just for her benefit, "Later, babe."

* * *

It was wonderful to be back in action after several days of sitting around in the barge, and Rita was revelling in the joy of being part of the bustling city. Francis, Einstein and Tito followed her happily, and by the time afternoon rolled around, they'd all eaten fairly well and had each brought Fagin -mostly useless, but no less appreciated- gifts. While it had felt odd initially for Rita to be running the show, it quickly became easy and she ended up enjoying it, feeling confident that she could keep things afloat in Dodger's absence. She heavily suspected that the usually bickering Francis and Tito would not be giving her such an easy ride if they weren't concerned that she was still fragile. Whatever the reasoning, she appreciated their willingness to work with her.

As Rita had anticipated, Einstein stayed close to her, and admittedly, it gave her a feeling of greater security. There was no getting away from the fact that she was very visibly injured, and that it would make her an easy target for any street dog with bad intentions. It was hard to feel vulnerable, though, with a dog as large as Einstein standing proudly by your side. Appreciating his care towards her, Rita took short breaks from work to play with the old dog, which always ended with all four of them in a wild tangle of paws and claws- even with the others going that little bit easier on the wounded hound.

Satisfied with the morning's work, Rita turned her attention to getting back to Willow. "All right, Einy," she said, looking over her shoulder, "I'll get you to just stay with Francis and Tito until they head back home. You did good today."

Einstein wagged his long tail. "Willow will be happy to see you," he said. "I think she has been worried."

"Nah, man!" Tito yapped, "That's just how her face looks!"

Rita snapped her jaws. "You watch it, Tito. We're talkin' 'bout the girl who took down Flint. I'd be careful where I was throwin' my insults if I were you."

* * *

Brimming with excitement at the thought of seeing her sister for the first time in what felt like forever, Rita broke into a run, ignoring the sting of the wind against her wounds. She couldn't get there quick enough, and it wasn't just Willow she wanted to talk with; their allies in the fight were the only dogs that understood what she and Dodger had been through… and if anyone would know what became of Harper's lone surviving pup, Star, it would be Flash. Rounding the old warehouse, though, Flash was nowhere in sight- but Willow's long, flaxen fur stood out in the sunlight like a glowing halo as she waited atop a shipping crate, and Rita gave a long howl of delight. She charged forward her tail going around like an out of control windmill.

"Oh Rit, what did you do to your hair?" Willow demanded as she limped towards her sister, shocked to see how little of Rita's ear feathering was left. Despite her forceful tone, her own tail was wagging, revealing how thrilled she was to see her visitor.

"Just one of the fun extras that came with my visit to the vet."

"See, this is why you shouldn't trust humans." Willow said, staring. "You poor thing; you look like you got your head caught in a lawnmower."

Rita shook her ears uncomfortably; truth be told she wasn't all too pleased with the new look herself- even after Georgette's attempts to tidy her up, and the shorter fur did little to hide her ugly, tender wounds. "It'll grow back. Besides, it still looks better than when my ear was all torn up. What about you? You doing okay?"

A smile came to Willow's face. "I'm alive, you're alive, Flash is alive, Dodger is alive. I don't think we could ever have hoped for more than that. I thought we were all gonna die, but I came out with the best friend I thought was lost to me for good. I can't sleep at night thinkin' about the fight, and my leg's still hurtin' like mad, but I don't feel so… alone now."

"I'm happy to hear it. I guess Flash gives you something I can't… but these past weeks I've felt so much closer to you. I don't want you to feel alone, ever. 'Cause you're not. I'm so proud to be your sister."

Willow gave a squirm if ill-disguised pleasure. Their relationship had its ups and downs over the years, with feelings of betrayal on both sides. Beneath it all, though, Willow had always craved Rita's approval, for the elder sister not to be burdened by her anxious presence. As Rita bounced forward to give her a happy nuzzle of greeting, she no longer felt the need to hold back from reciprocating.

"Come on," Willow urged, "Flashie's gonna be so happy to see you… and she's not the only one."

The two of them headed indoors, and Rita was unnerved by the immediate turning of heads to get a look at her. The elder Athena was quick to notice what had captured the attention of her guests.

"So," the old Weimaraner said, "finally, the other heroine emerges. You've got some admirers wanting to hear your account first hand."

Rita looked around, stunned, while Willow chortled.

An old friend, Tango, came forward. "I didn't think a human-licker could have pulled off somethin' like that. You're crazy bad, girlfriend!"

Another dog, a white husky Rita knew to go by the name of Winter, rushed over. "Blizzard's back!" he exclaimed, talking of his long missing brother, "He'd been in hiding from Flint all this time. I got my bro back 'cause of you guys; I owe you one, big time!"

More dogs gambolled around, tails wagging, firing questions and showering compliments and thanks. Flint's shadow had been cast far and wide over the dogs of this part of the city, and the news of his demise and the liquidation of his once powerful gang had spread like wildfire.

After the crowd finally thinned, Willow gave a smirk. "See, Rit? We're the talk of the town. It's kind of nice to be considered a hero rather than just the weird, quiet loner; makes a definite change."

That Willow was comfortable with all the attention at all was, Rita was certain, a product of the boost of self-confidence Flash's presence had given her. She herself, however, couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the heapings of praise. Rita knew her part in the destruction of Flint's gang, and it wasn't something she was proud of. And there was the horrible feeling of knowing that poor Harper's death was among those being rejoiced.

Sensing her sister's unease, Willow nudged her towards the stairs. On the upper floor, it was generally respected that dogs could take respite from the heavy socialisation downstairs… which is why it had always been a first stop in seeking out the standoffish Willow. As Rita soon saw, it had become a favourite resting spot for newcomer Flash, too.

"It's good to see you, Flash," Rita said with a wag of her tail. The pit bull mix looked as tired and sore as Dodger, Willow and herself, but she didn't have the tension in her face that she'd carried while under Flint's paw.

Flash grinned. "Likewise," she said. "We're the talk of the town, you know that?"

Rita shook herself, still taken aback by the attention that was coming their way. "I noticed. It must be pretty full on for you guys around here." She paused. "Especially since you lost friends that night."

"I have to remind myself constantly that they mean well." Flash spoke with a slight growl. "But it is clear to me how much fear Flint caused; that they are feeling relief is justified."

Choosing her words carefully, Rita broached a subject that had played heavily on her mind. "Have you been able to find out what's become of Harper's pup? The black bitch took her away from the fight, but I've been wondering how… she must be in pieces, poor kid."

Flash bowed her head. "It's a heavy burden to carry. Knowing that I instigated something that led to her losing her mother and brother," she said, her voice hoarse. "I know that she is with the black bitch, Panther, still. She's looking out for her. The others all ran their separate ways, which is good; it means it really is all over."

The three of them talked together for a long while, able to share their ordeal. It eased Rita's mind somewhat to know that out of the carnage, there were brighter futures ahead for those left behind- even poor young Star. Even knowing she had Dodger to return home to, it was difficult for Rita to leave. For so long, she'd have given just about anything to have a warm relationship with Willow again, and the long-absent feeling of familial love was addictive. She'd be back the next day, and then the next. They both had a long road to recovery ahead, but at least they were no longer facing their troubles in separation. This was a new beginning, and Rita was left feeling stronger in herself, ready to face it.

* * *

"Anybody home?" Rita called as she came down the stairs into the barge. The faint sound of the television was a giveaway- not that Dodger would have gone far.

Dodger limped into view, and could only smile in spite of the boredom he'd endured all day. His old pal was back home with him, and he wasn't about to waste that time sulking… not after all that time he'd had been desperate for her to even talk to him. "Hey, baby, you missed me?"

"After all this time holed up with you, you didn't realise how desperate I was to get away?" She strutted forward, and ran her tail against his side. If she was going to get past those barriers he had up, flirting could only help. Still unsure of the direction their relationship was headed, Rita was nonetheless determined to give it her all. Just as it was with Willow, this was a new start for this relationship, and it was all up to them.

"You'll be happy, your reputation has swelled dramatically since your heroic escape- I might have some competition as head of your fan club if the buzz doesn't die down before you're on your feet."

Rita stretched out on the couch, Dodger by her side. He carefully wriggled closer to her, and licked her wounds tenderly. It felt nice, but still she sensed something beneath the surface, something that he wouldn't let her reach. She wanted her mate back, but was that really what he wanted? This wasn't a fling she was after, but a lifelong commitment, and she couldn't do that if he wouldn't let her in. She reciprocated, but couldn't quite relax, distracted by the nagging feeling that Dodger's mind was elsewhere. Frustrated, she pulled away.

"What? What is it?" Dodger asked, his heart sinking as he realised it was not all going to be plain sailing after all. "Don't ya know how sorry I am for screwin' everythin' up? I dunno what else I have to give if this ain't enough. I thought I'd lost ya for good back there, an' I can't lose ya again."

"I'm not tryin' to hold back, I'm sorry. I just can't help but feel you're keepin' somethin' from me, and honestly, I'm worried we'll just have another communication breakdown. You're everythin' to me, so if we're wantin' to get serious again, it has to be all cards on the table." She slowed, seeing Dodger's eyes cloud over, hurt. "Baby, I just don't want us to fall out again. I missed you, you know."

Dodger shifted next to her. It wasn't a subject he'd been keen to broach. They'd been picking up where they'd left off, and returning to the night of their break-up seemed to be dicing with danger. He knew exactly what Rita had sensed in him; his encounter with his mother that night had never been far from his mind, and he'd hoped events since would have put her off the scent, but Rita remained perceptive as ever. If he didn't love her so much, it would be more than just a little irritating. "I get it. I woulda told ya, but after everythin' that happened, it sorta got swept under the carpet. What happened, well, happened on the night we found Einy. When I was off on my own being an idiot. I didn't think you'd want to go back and talk 'bout all that."

"Don't worry, hon; I'm over it. If somethin's botherin' you, I'm here, okay? Otherwise what's the point in us makin' another go of it?"

Dodger could think of at least one thing, but bit his tongue. Joking around could wait; he had something to get off his chest. "All right, if you're sure. My mom was hangin' out 'round the warehouse. It took me by surprise, but I'm sure it was her- she looked exactly the same." He saw Rita close her eyes and shake her head, as if she herself were upset that he'd gone through it.

"That was the first time, wasn't it?" she asked, sympathy showing in her scarred face. "Since you were a kid… you would have only been about a year old."

"Yeah, first time," Dodger murmured, "I thought I was well and truly over it by now, shows how things take ya by surprise. A part of me wanted to say somethin', but I couldn't do it. I froze up completely, like I was some pathetic, frightened pup," he scowled. "Not that she'd probably even recognise me anyway." His frown faded as he looked into Rita's face, relieved to be able to tell _someone_ after stewing alone for so long.

"Better than what I'd have done if I walked into that piece of garbage," Rita growled, resentment bubbling up for the dog who'd hurt her closest friend. "Look, hard as it is, don't let it get to you. You know she must have been real messed up to have left you like that. It wasn't about you, it was all her." She licked his cheek, wanting to give him comfort somehow. Knowing how much Dodger would have been suffering, it was hard for Rita that she hadn't been there for him while he'd been dealing with it. Of course, that had been his own fault, but she wished it could have been different.

Dodger sighed heavily, the weight of his burden catching up with him. "Ya know, she left me just so she wasn't tied down with the responsibility, and I hated it, I hated that anyone could just walk away and not give a damn at all. But that night when I saw her, she was just like me; flirtin', messin' with strangers just for the fun of it, and not a care in the world." Dodger spoke quietly. It was not something he could talk about easily, but Rita had always been unflinchingly supportive. "And I was doin' what she did; tryin' to escape from everything that mattered. It hit me bad."

"Dodge," Rita said kindly but firmly, "There's a big difference between walking out on your tiny kid and having some stupid night out. Look, I'm not gonna deny it, you can be a jerk sometimes; but you've always taken care of your family. What about Oliver? You've been there for him no matter what, there's been nothin' stopping you from walkin' away if you wanted to."

"Aside from running off with those hot dogs, and then letting him get scared half to death by you guys when he followed me home," Dodger pointed out, a small smirk on his face.

"Like I said, you can be a real jerk." Rita grinned as Dodger batted her with his paw. He seemed to be feeling a bit better. "But you're also loyal, and brave, and we all look up to you. You're not the leader of the gang for no reason. If it wasn't for you, I doubt I'd have survived past puppyhood."

"I am pretty great, huh?" Adequately reassured, Dodger had slipped back into his usual smug tone. It was what he needed to hear; after a good dog lost her life in his escape from Flint, the feeling of guilt was only exacerbated by the thought that her sacrifice was in aid of someone who didn't deserve it. He'd been round and round in circles placating himself, but the support of his most trusted friend allowed him to close a door on that turmoil once and for all. That, he supposed, really was why they were better together. "And you're not bad yourself. No matter what happens, with Einy, or anythin' else, we'll get through it together. 'Cause we're real family."

"Now, that's better." Rita grinned, and licked her mate's ear. "We need The Dodge on top form, can't have you mopin' around here feeling sorry for yourself forever; not least 'cause Evie's waiting on you to show her all that she's been missin' out on."

Dodger gingerly rolled onto his side. "I guess I can paint a smile on for ya in the meantime… as long as ya ain't too busy gallivantin' to make up for lost time?"

"You can count on it."


	26. On Streets of Gold

Oliver was hanging out the window, looking over the cars as they jostled for position in the morning traffic rush. This day had been awaited for many weeks; the day Dodger _finally_ took back to the streets after an agonising period of rest and recovery. It wasn't just a time of excitement for Dodger, though, with Evie having waited to take to the streets with the full force of the gang behind her. She felt she owed a great debt to Dodger, who'd faced down a most dangerous threat to keep her safe. While she didn't imagine she'd ever really be completely at ease surrounded by dogs, but the bond she now felt with the gang- and Dodger and Rita especially- had given her a greater sense of self-confidence than she'd believed possible after her ordeal.

Evie looked at Oliver and felt a tremor of nerves. Saying that she was ready to face the city on a busy summer's day was one thing, but actually getting out there and experiencing it was quite another. Last time she'd ventured out, it had landed her friends in hot water with the demons of her past, and though it was irrational now, the experience had increased the young cat's apprehension.

"Relax," Oliver said, sensing his friend behind him. "This is going to be fun. As long as you're with us, you'll be totally safe."

"Didn't they lose you the very _first_ time they showed you around? Safe, my tail!" Evie scoffed, but somehow felt better. She was going to be with friends, and there was nothing that could boost her confidence more.

"Like Dodger always says; 'when you've got your pals, you've got all you need'. And you're gonna have me, no matter what."

Just a few streets away, the dog himself was dancing through his domain, not missing a single step as he slipped through the traffic; it was as though he'd never been away. Around him in a circle of wagging tails were the rest of the gang- united in the place where they belonged for the first time in two months. Running behind Dodger, Rita kept close to Einstein, whose increasing habit of absent-mindedly drifting away had to be kept on top of. She nudged his side, encouraging him down 5th Avenue, and towards Oliver and Evie.

"Dodger, hey!" Oliver hollered, hanging out the window.

"Ollie," Evie hissed, "be careful!"

"Hey, don't worry," he said, turning back to her with a smirk so reminiscent of his canine friend's, "I know what I'm doin'."

Dodger bounced on the pavement, for one paying no heed to maintaining a cool composure; he was excited, and after the couple of months he'd just been through, he couldn't help but show it. He was quickly joined by Rita, Tito, Francis and Einstein, who were all feeding off their leader's energy and barely containing their own eagerness to get going.

When Oliver tumbled out the door, he made a beeline straight for Dodger, and greeted him with an enthusiastic face-rub. "I almost didn't recognise you without the bandage!" he teased.

"An' how did I wind up smashed to bits anyhow? Whose butt was I savin'?"

Evie's small furry face appeared at the door. She peered out, her heart pounding. Had she waited too long to take this step? The world outside looked all too vast now that she was on the edge of stepping out into it. For Oliver, going beyond their own safe walls was nothing, and he'd never even think to hesitate. How she envied him. It wasn't just nerves that had her stomach doing flips either; she had not seen Dodger or Rita since they arrived back at the Foxworths', grievously wounded and patched up as best as possible. They'd almost died, and Evie could only blame herself. How could she face them? She bit her lip, suddenly struggling to fight the urge to retreat back to safety.

"Going somewhere, little kitty?"

A startled Evie jumped around to see the figure of Georgette, a figure who had been a source of grief for much of her stay with the Foxworths. "G-Georgette… I was going…"

Georgette cut across her, as if forcing herself into something she knew she'd quickly talk herself out of. "I've not really done this myself, either." She scowled, unable to believe what she was about to say. "Why don't we both try something new?"

"You want to come with me?" asked Evie- once she'd picked her jaw up off the floor.

"I don't know if _want_ is the right word… but yes, I'll go with you."

Evie beamed, truly touched. Something had shifted in Georgette since the sleepless night several weeks ago, when the threat of Evie's past caught up with Dodger and Rita. The change had not gone unnoticed by the young cat, who suspected that the sheltered poodle had been given a stark reality check about the realities of the street life that Evie had once faced alone. "That'd mean a lot. Thank you."

"I think -no, I _know_ \- I'll regret this, but, you're welcome."

* * *

The motley crew set out all together, with Dodger proudly striding forward in the lead. Oliver was right behind him, while Evie was so close to her friend's side that they had to be careful not to step on one another's paws. Bringing up the rear, the reluctant Georgette was, of course, getting reacquainted with her part-time lover, Tito.

"So, they're… on again?" Rita asked Francis, an eyebrow raised.

The bulldog shook his head. "I can only assume so; I have long since passed the point of following."

Rita laughed. "To be honest, I think he likes the drama of splittin' up and gettin' back together. Whatever makes 'em happy, I guess." She was quietly grateful of her own romantic relationship, which was now stable and easy. Having gone through a brief separation, she had no intention of it happening again, nor did a totally committed Dodger. They knew how to make their partnership work, and it could only go from strength to strength from here on out.

"Where are we going, Dodger?" Einstein called from his safe spot by Rita's side. In the weeks since his misadventure, he'd not become lost once, thanks to the vigilance of his friends. His tendency to become disoriented hadn't diminished; if anything, it was more obvious now that everyone was actively looking out for it, but he was able to happily plod along without a care- with his pals around, there was no reason to worry.

Dodger turned, feeling immediate satisfaction at the sight of the gang all together again. "We're takin' 'em to Times Square. Nothin' like jumpin' in at the deep end. There an' back should be far enough."

Evie didn't know what or where Times Square was, but she knew what 'jumping in at the deep end' meant. Suddenly anxious, she looked up to Rita, who was coming along behind her. "There aren't… lots of dogs there, are there?"

"Don't worry, child. It's not exactly dog central, but plenty of humans and traffic. Will give you a good idea of what this city's all about. But you can even ride on my back if you're feeling nervous."

The walk wasn't a long one, but Rita found herself very busy ensuring that neither Evie nor Georgette stumbled under an oncoming car, in addition to making sure Einstein didn't wander away from the group. She had no doubt that Tito would be insulted and enraged if he knew she was looking out for 'his woman', but there was no way he'd have the physical capability of helping Georgette out in an emergency, so she subtly kept an eye out. When the group stopped to look out into the bustling square, Rita could finally relax.

"Here ya go, kid," Dodger said, stopping on a corner and gesturing to the bright flashing screens and chattering humans all around. "Really somethin', huh?"

Evie gazed upwards, on the verge of a sensory overload. "Woah," she breathed. It really was something, but she struggled to take it all in.

"Evie, are you okay?" Oliver asked, concerned. He moved closer to her, so she could lean against him if needed.

"It's just so big."

"It's a lot to take in," said Rita, kindly, "just sit and watch- see if you can get used to all the noise and activity. You don't have to go any further; you can even take a step back if you want."

Evie crouched, Oliver right by her side, taking the time to get a hold of her surroundings, while the rest of the gang began to move off, showing Georgette a fast-paced part of the city she'd barely seen. As the little cat looked around, she realised what it was that those dogs loved about this place so much. It was loud, it was frenetic, it was dirty, it was bright; there was a pulsating energy that ran through the place, and the dogs somehow seemed to be totally in sync with it. How exciting, Evie thought, it must be to feel part of something so big. This must be why Rita called them 'streets of gold'.

When Rita came by again, Evie was ready. "Is it still okay if I watch from your back?" the little cat asked, feeling brave.

Rita crouched down to let Evie clamber on up. "Just relax, kid. You're safe with me. Coming, Oliver?"

Oliver surged forward, weaving through the jungle of human legs, all the while aware of Rita just a little way behind him. He ran to join Georgette and Tito; seeing the pampered poodle out and about with the gang was quite a turn up for the books, and he wasn't going to miss it.

"See?" said Dodger, "You got this, kid. Piece a' cake."

Evie smiled shyly, as Rita walked backwards across a zebra crossing, turned to chat with Georgette, who looked more than a little out of her element.

"Does Winston ever take you out this way, or is the park more his style?" she was asking, comfortable enough in her surroundings that she needn't look where she was going. "Once you get used to the hustle and bustle, it's fun; you'd never run out of scents to smell or sights to see."

Georgette winced, another one of those 'fun' smells reaching her nose. "The park is more our scene- though I've ventured so some of the high-end pet boutiques uptown. At least it's busy enough here that I'm not going to be seen by anyone I know…"

Laughing, Rita reached the other side of the road and began walking by the poodle's side, pride evident in her every step. "Your secret's safe with me, sister." She winked. Georgette wasn't a bad sort really; they'd likely never be close, but there were the beginnings of a friendship there. That Georgette had made kind overtures when Rita was hurt had not been forgotten. "I think Tito's your tour guide; he'll get you to all the romantic spots that your fancy suitors never find."

Tito puffed his chest out proudly. "I know how to treat my woman! I gotta show you a real date; I had baths for you- this makes it even."

"Ugh," Georgette groaned, realising that her giving in and being seen in public with the mangy little Chihuahua would only have strengthened his resolve to pursue her. Truth be told, though, she wouldn't have it any other way. "I'll go out with you _only_ if you have been properly groomed. Today is your exception, and that's just for Evie."

From up on Rita's back, Evie was enjoying the stroll through the busiest parts of the city. She'd spotted only one other dog amongst all the humans, and hadn't felt fearful. Frequently, she'd look down to Oliver, and he'd look back up at her, always concerned for how she was coping with the adventure. "Thanks so much for coming, Georgette," she said earnestly, "I don't know if I'd have done it if you hadn't given me the last push; and I'm so happy I did."

"You're doing great, Evie," Oliver said, beaming up at his friend, who'd made him so very proud.

There was sudden shouting, and Einstein bounded towards the mutt, a box of fried chicken hanging from his jaw and Francis running along behind.

"Looks like lunch is served," Rita said, wagging her tail.

"All right!" Tito yapped, jumping forward, "lunch is _on_ , baby!"

Making a quick retreat back to the relative peace and quiet of the park, the gang settled down under the cover of foliage to enjoy their ill-gotten gains. Einstein puffed out his chest proudly; he was old, but he wasn't ready for retirement quite yet.

Georgette sniffed at the meal, unimpressed. "You can't tell me that's not horrifically fattening." She winced imagining the impact on her figure.

"Baby, that's why it's so good!" Tito crooned, already climbing face-first into the box.

Dodger smirked. "Relax, champ. I'm sure we can get this polished off without your help."

Under the cover of all the shady trees and underbrush and with her canine companions settling down to eat, Evie could relax at last, and gambolled around the dogs' feet in an easy gaiety that had eluded her for so long. Oliver couldn't stop himself from joining her; all the while looking at her with utmost adoration.

"See how he looks at her?" Rita whispered to Dodger, "Our kid's growin' up." She smiled warmly, somewhat relieved that this foray with Evie had not been beset with panic as she'd begun to envisage. The little cat found security in her friends, and Oliver's growth into a responsible and caring protector had made all the difference. Rita imagined that as long as he was there, Evie could do anything.

Dodger watched, and realised that his jealousy of Evie was now truly a thing of the past. Oliver had plenty of room in his life for friends, and what he had with Evie was something completely different. With Evie more confident and Flint out of the picture, Oliver would be spending more and more time living it up with his favourite mutt, and Dodger knew that things would only be looking up from there. Besides, it wasn't as if he was lonely- not at all. "Growin' up, growin' away… guess I can live with it."

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Rita said, and she gave Dodger's cheek a lick. He just grinned, full of himself, but with ill-disguised affection behind his eyes.

"As long as you can live with a little crazy," Dodger said. "You pretty much keep me sane, so I guess we're a perfect match."

Rita stretched out in the grass, settling down to just enjoy being with her family in the place she loved. Living on streets of gold with her soft-centred daredevil of a hard man was worth whatever crazy might be thrown her way. She leaned her head against Dodger's foreleg and returned the grin. "Honey, you might just be onto something there."


End file.
